A Series Of Mechanical Events: Chloe And Alexis
by ChloeBee AlexisPrime
Summary: Calm and quiet never lasted at the Autobot base. Especially not with Chloe Burton and Alexis Lovell running around. With their talent for trouble, life for Jazz and Optimus Prime, not to mention everyone else at NEST, can never be boring. Jazz/OC Optimus/OC
1. Black Charade

**A/N 1:** Hey, AlexisPrime here. I just want to give you a little bit of information before you jump into the story. This was written over Facebook messager. By the two of us. ChloeBee, being the AWESOME girl she is, retyped it by hand. If you have ANY questions, you can either ask one of us directly by saying who you're asking, or just asking if it doesn't matter who. Your questions will NOT go ignored. Now, for what a "Xyleon" is.

Xyleon: A Xyleon is a shape shifter from a planet close to Cybertron. They have a spark, like a Cybertronian. They can't form anything like a car or a gun, but they can change their size from a human to an Autobot height, or even further in either direction, either smaller or taller. Their true form is around Ironhide's height with blue skin and extremely thin wires for hair. They have optics and slightly sharp tips for nails that curl almost like claws. They are known for their beauty, at least most of the time. They are techno-organics with Cybertronian technology.

* * *

It was a regular day at the Autobot base and, already, mayhem had begun. Chloe Burton and Alexis Lovell had decided to race each other down the halls of the NEST base on their Cybertronian inline skates and ended up, not being able to stop properly, smashing right into Ratchet's leg.

"Ooof!" Chloe cried out as she smacked her head on sharp piece of armour on Ratchet's leg, cutting into her soft flesh as it did so. Alexis, being able to stop because she was a Xyleon (Cybertron's twin race) came to a neat skid beside her fallen friend, concern etching itself onto her graceful features.

"Chloe! Are you alright?" Alexis cried out as she unstrapped her inline skates, along with Chloe's, and knelt down to her friend. Chloe opened her eyes and winced at the sharp pain in her forehead.

"Urgh, I'm not sure Alexis," Chloe replied as she stood up, the base spinning before her woozy eyes. Then, she felt a warm trickling down the side of her head and a sharp tang of metal pricked her senses. Cautiously, she reached up with grazed fingers and touched it. Red, sticky and warm. Blood.

"Oh my Primus! You're bleeding!" Alexis exclaimed as she pulled out a tissue from her trouser pocket and started dabbing the cut.

"Ow, ow, ow," Chloe whined as the Xyleon dabbed gingerly at the cut, "OW! PRIMUS ALEXIS!" Chloe shouted as she flinched and Alexis poked her in the eye as well as hitting the cut. Alexis sighed and pulled Chloe back to the ground to keep her still. Ratchet also knelt down and started to examine the girl's wound.

"Hmm… Chloe it is a cut but I cannot determine whether it is deep or not. I'm going to suggest that you accompany me back to the Medbay immediately," Ratchet said, startling Chloe at his kind offer.

"Uh, no way!" Chloe jumped to her feet and ran for all she was worth knowing that a trip to the Medbay, for anyone, can never end well… especially for her and the Lambo Twins. Ratchet looked at Alexis pointedly, expecting her to run after Chloe. Alexis rolled her optics and ran after her human friend. Neither of the girls wanted to be caught by Ratchet nor their guardians/bond mates for both knew they would get the lecture of a lifetime. Chloe's optics started to blur as she was forced to slow because of the lack of oxygen. Chloe, as she viewed it, was made for short-distance sprints, not long distance marathons or escapades. Alexis quickly caught up, catching Chloe as the human swayed dangerously and tripped over her own feet.

"Maybe running wasn't such a good idea!" Alexis laughed as Chloe's optics dimmed in embarrassment.

"No, I guess not…" Chloe mumbled as she slowly regained her balance. "Alexis, you can let me go now. I'm better!" Chloe struggled against her friend's strong grip. Although Chloe was a techno-organic and was stronger than anyone else her age, she was no match for the Xyleon's strength. Alexis let her go and watched for a second as her friend took off at a run. A sigh left her lips as she did the same.

Minutes after starting to run again, a black pede came down almost directly in front of Chloe.

"CHLOE!" Alexis shouted, "LOOK OUT IRONHIDE!" Ironhide, being Ironhide, didn't hear the warnings and continued walking… and nearly flattened the two girls. Alexis quickly changed size; easily reaching Ironhide's height and pushed the black mech backwards, toppling him away from Chloe.

"What the slag?" Ironhide roared in anger.

"YOU NEARLY FLATTENED CHLOE!" Alexis thundered in a very unladylike manner, thunderclouds raging across her face. She got to her feet quickly, snatching Chloe up off the ground protectively.

"Ah!" Chloe cried out as her friend grabbed her, leaving her stomach miles below her. She clutched the now blue hand tightly, trying not to lose her lunch all over her friend. She was sure Alexis wouldn't appreciate it.

"A-Alexis," Chloe stuttered as she snapped her optics shut, "c-can y-y-you p-p-p-put me d-down n-now?" Alexis, all anger almost forgotten, complied and gently set Chloe down to the side, allowing her to slide to the ground next to the wall. Chloe was breathing heavily and her face was as white as a sheet, like she'd been on a roller coaster several times.

"Chloe, I'm SO sorry!" Alexis said, still glaring daggers at Ironhide who only got to his pedes before crossing his arms.

"S'ok Alexis," Chloe breathed, her optics still shut tight, as Alexis returned to her human form. Ironhide was still glaring at the two girls but soon stopped sharp when Alexis returned to her original form and stepped up to him in a very threatening manner.

"You-," Alexis growled at the stubborn warrior, poking him hard in the chest plates, "-could've killed Chloe. Are you not sorry?" Ironhide glanced towards where Chloe was still panting.

"Fine. Sorry, Chloe. Happy now, femme?"

"That's it!" Alexis shrieked, tackling Ironhide to the ground.

"Oomph!" Ironhide huffed as he was thrown to the ground, startling a few soldiers at the end of the corridor. A few of the NEST soldiers looked like they wanted to draw guns, while others simply seemed to want to watch. Ironhide managed to grab onto one of Alexis' arms and threw her off of him. Even then, it was clear the mini battle wasn't over.

* * *

Meanwhile Chloe had drawn her arms over her head, trying in vain to block out the battle that had erupted over her safety, her faced screwed up with a horrendous memory leak going on in her processor.

'_Where am I?'_

'_Chloe, will you rescue me if something bad happens?'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_Sir! The test subject has escaped!'_

'_Vell find her! She must not escape!'_

_Animalistic, guttural roars erupted from the darkness._

Then pictures exploded in front of her optics: a torn bunny toy covered in blood, a corpse or two, gunfire shredding someone to bits, a lab with surgeon's tools and a strange robotic beast with half a face. A human face…. Her face.

Pain grabbed hold of her, along with horror, and fear. She couldn't tell if the scream she heard was a memory, her own, or someone else's. Something then happened to her, changing her. She felt… different. Bad, cruel, evil. A bloodlust boiled inside her. A need to kill everything.

"STOP IT!" she screamed, tearing her throat apart. Her entire body exploded into pain and agony as she screamed. The left side of her face was being covered by something, metal. Her hands sharpened into metal claws and her feet, her trainers, her clothes were covered in black metal. The metal spread up her neck and encased her head except for her mouth and right optic and her long black haired fringe. She had no control; all she could do was attack. The only visible optic changed from blue to red, full of hatred and anger. A sword/staff formed in her hand as she sprinted forwards and stabbed with it. She felt something give beneath the blade, followed by a scream of agony from her victim. Everything stopped for Alexis and Ironhide.

Suddenly a jolt of electricity shot through Chloe. She lost her grip on her weapon and it clattered to the floor. The surge of electricity coursed through her black metal body, ripping away the protective shell from her form. She screamed as her face was visible once more and her optics changed from red to blue. Her trainers were free as were her hair and clothes. The weapon vanished into dust as Chloe screamed her last sentence,

"NO! I AM BLACK CHARADE!"

Chloe crumpled to the floor beside the dust pile that was once the weapon, darkness claiming her quickly.

* * *

When Chloe came around, she was looking into the worried optics of both Ratchet and Jolt.

"Finally," Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief. She tried moving her arms, only to find them pinned into place by Alexis.

"No. Keep still Chloe," Alexis said softly, Chloe relaxing slightly in her larger friend's grip. Chloe tried moving her legs too but found Lennox and Epps holding them in place as well.

"Chloe, do you remember what happened?" Ratchet asked gently.

"No," Chloe said, looking to her friends for answers. It was then that she noticed the thick bandages wrapped around Alexis' ankle. "Did Ironhide hurt you?" The others exchanged glances.

"No, Chloe, you did," Lennox informed her.

Things just didn't make any sense anymore for Chloe. Why would she hurt her best friend? Better yet, how did she?

"WHAT? HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THAT?"

"Chloe, Chloe, easy," Ratchet coaxed. But Chloe was panicking. If it weren't for Alexis being the one holding her arms, she would've curled in on herself.

"NO!" Chloe screamed.

"Chloe, please! Calm down!" Alexis pleaded. Red filled the girl's vision as she struggled against her bonds. Lennox and Epps battling the powerful legs while Alexis tried to soothe her friend.

"I know it was an accident! Chloe, you must calm down. PLEASE," Alexis cried, tears of coolant streaming down her cheeks. Chloe's legs reared sharply, kicking Epps and Lennox in the faces, drawing blood.

"NO!" Ratchet shouted as he tried to stop the panicking girl from changing again. Before Chloe had a chance, Ratchet plunged a needle filled with a sedative into a vein, and Chloe relaxed completely, slipping into a dreamless sleep. Alexis let her go reluctantly before moving back. Now that Chloe was asleep, they only had to worry about the Xyleon. Alexis moved away from the others, slowly, before taking off at a run through the Medbay doors. Ratchet just missed her arm as she ran past him.

"Alexis!" Jolt cried, Ratchet shook his helm and hushed the younger Autobot.

"Jolt, leave her to recover. It must've been shocking enough to have her own best friend turn on her like that."

"But what if she does something that could cause her to get hurt?"

"She's smarter than that. And do you think Optimus would let her?"

"Well…" Jolt replied

"I'll alert Optimus, he'll get her back her and under control," Ironhide said gruffly, silencing the young bot's worrying mind. Jolt stiffly gave a nod.

"Lennox, Epps, are you both ok?" Ratchet asked the two soldiers as they mopped up the blood from their cuts. Both gave a solemn nod.

"What happened to Chloe in the first place?" Lennox asked.

"I don't know. We should watch her to make sure this doesn't happen again. I think we should also keep Alexis away from her," Ratchet responded in a grim tone.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Epps spoke up, "I'm thinking that Alexis is gonna be the kinda company Chloe might want after we've sorted her out, plus Jazz."

"Epps is right. Besides, you think you can keep that Xyleon away?" Ironhide added. Chloe stirred gently from her sleep, the sedative not strong enough. Jolt caught sight of the movement out of the corner of his optics. He slowly turned towards Ratchet.

"We may have more trouble on our hands," he warned.

"Aw, slag," Ironhide rumbled as he nudged Ratchet, alerting him to the potential danger. Ratchet noticed what the other Autobots in the room had already noticed.

"Frag it. That sedative should've been strong enough to keep her out of it for hours," Ratchet swore. Ironhide prepped his cannons, ready to shoot Chloe should she try it all again. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Don't. Even. THINK. About. It. Ironhide." Ratchet hissed poisonously at the black mech. Ironhide winced at the medic's tone and put the cannons away, the last thing they needed was yet more casualties. Ratchet commed Optimus immediately, informing his leader of the situation with both girls.

:: Optimus, this is Ratchet. We have a situation with Alexis and Chloe::

:: What is it Ratchet?:: Optimus commed back, concern plastering his voice.

:: Get down to the Medbay and I'll explain, but be quick:: Ratchet added before he left :: And should you see Alexis, bring her back here too::

It wasn't long before Optimus arrived, unfortunately alone. He entered the room quickly, looking to Ratchet for an explanation.

"Prime, earlier Chloe-" Ratchet began before Lennox shouted to him to 'get his aft over here now!'

"She's awake," Lennox and Epps chimed together sullenly, preparing themselves for a good fight against the techno-organic. Still horribly confused, Optimus followed Ratchet towards where Chloe was. The young girl was trembling, looking around with wide optics and a look of horror slapped across her face.

"O-Optimus? Where's Alexis? Ratchet, what's going on?" Chloe couldn't stop the fusillade of questions streaming from her mouth. Optimus himself turned to Ratchet. The medic shifted uneasily.

"I don't know where Alexis is," Optimus managed to say rather calmly.

Ratchet nearly face palmed. Here Chloe was, with no one close to her to comfort her and all Optimus Prime could say was that he didn't know where is 'girlfriend' was?

"Why don't you go FIND her then?" Ratchet snapped at Optimus. His anger at everything happening at that moment seemed funnelled at Optimus who almost scoffed. The Autobot leader then turned and left to try and find Alexis. Jolt, Ironhide and the two soldiers stared at the medic awkwardly before movement from Chloe brought everyone back to earth.

"Please, what happened?" Chloe asked. Ratchet took note of the fact that she was sweating.

"Chloe, do you feel dizzy at all? Any aches or pains?" Ratchet asked, trying to maintain a level tone. Chloe stared at the veteran medic.

"WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" she yelled in despair, trying to shake off the hands pinning her down. Pleading glittered in her optics as tears started down her cheeks.

"We don't know what's going on. You need to calm down so that we can figure it out together. Jolt, get Jazz in here now," Ratchet ordered. Chloe's lips trembled at the thought of her bond mate seeing her in this way.

"NO! Please," her voice faded to a whisper, "don't get Jazz." Jolt stopped and nodded to her; accepting her request.

"Alexis then?"

"If you can find her," Came the barely audible response from the shattered form on the berth.

"Let's hope Optimus finds her quickly then," Ironhide said. Chloe let out a shaky sob at the broken memory of her hurting her friend. More tears streamed down her face as she pulled bits and pieces of the fight and stitched them together in her head.

But it still made no sense.

* * *

While Chloe dealt with trying to figure out what happened, Alexis was trying to run as fast as she could. But being trapped in a single form, along with being injured, made speed difficult. Her comm-link went off, but she ignored it. After all, shaky reception was normal seeing as she was part organic. Plus she could always say that she didn't receive the comm. Alexis knew that, once Chloe awoke, she would be needed by her side but to face her friend again was like trying to face Megatron in a bad mod; it wasn't going to happen.

She needed to get away. Oh, what she wouldn't give to have Celeste by her side. Celeste was always better at anything concerning emotions. And that was why Alexis was weak; it was because she was so fragile. She needed to be protected at all times, hidden from life in case it broke her. And Optimus had helped keep her safe. Upon realising this, Alexis stopped. She knew she couldn't bear to face Chloe again but she also knew that she must… for her friend's sake. If Chloe couldn't be strong, she would have to be in her friend's place. Just like Optimus was for her. Trembling, Alexis turned back towards the base. It was then that both Alexis and Optimus caught sight of each other.

"Alexis!" Optimus cried out. The Autobot leader ran towards her, catching her in a hug as soon as he was close enough. She clutched his armour tightly, crying hard while he rubbed her back.

"Alexis, please come back to the Medbay. Chloe's awake and she needs you." Alexis nodded gently; pushing away from him enough to catch is optics.

"O-okay," she said. Optimus vented in relief as he laced his fingers and led her back to the Medbay. Not even halfway there, he picked her up bridal style to rest her poor abused ankle.

"Optimus!" Alexis cried out, startled by the sudden movement, "I can walk!"

"No, you can't," Optimus replied firmly, "you have to rest that ankle, I'm not sure what happened but I can tell that it was pretty bad." Optimus bowed his head and kissed Alexis lightly on the forehead. Blushing badly, Alexis turned her face away from him, and he had to laugh at her actions.

"You are easily embarrassed, are you not?" laughed Optimus as a dark shade of blue rose in the Xyleon's cheeks.

"So?" she asked, rubbing at her cheeks to both stop the blush, and to wipe away the tears.

"It's funny, Alexis." Optimus smiled, Alexis couldn't help but smile back at her soon-to-be-bonded. That smile faded though when the Medbay came into sight. It was as if the dread and fear were alive, infecting everyone that came near it.

"Prime…" Alexis began, only to be hushed by Optimus, as the doors opened and Prime set her gently down onto her feet. She winced as pain shot up her leg from the wound, but she tried her best to ignore it. She gingerly put weight on it as she walked over to the berth Chloe was resting on. Something like relief flashed through the younger girl's optics.

"Alexis, you came back. Where'd you go?" Chloe asked, her voice sounding so young, innocent and tired yet afraid and weary.

Alexis felt horrible for running away from the situation in the first place. She smiled to the best of her abilities and softly replied, "I just went for a run." Although she knew that Chloe was aware of how much her friend hated to run.

"Fibber," Chloe laughed softly as Ratchet instructed Lennox to inject a weak sedative to stop her from struggling again. Alexis joined in with an honest laugh and a smile.

"Alright, you caught me. But I did go running."

Then Chloe's face grew serious, "Alexis, what happened in the corridor?"

Alexis' smile froze as she painfully remembered the horrific events that happened not so long ago as she thought.

"What… part?" she practically squeaked.

"Everything. Please, I've gotta know." Tears started pouring down Chloe's face as she begged to know, "I don't remember anything."

"You screamed, Ironhide and I got closer, and you attacked. You have good aim, you know that?" Chloe tried to shake her head.

"No, in _detail_. I need to know everything that happened because I know that it wasn't over just like that."

"You're… right," Alexis said. Her optics flickered from the faces of Chloe, Ironhide, Jolt, Ratchet, and settled briefly on Optimus who needed to know what happened as well. "When you screamed, Ironhide had me pinned. He helped me up and you screamed the words 'stop it' as loud as you could before you went back to just screaming. Then, you _changed_. You had… claws, and… red optics. You were just covered in metal," She paused to push back tears, "you had a staff. Before either of us could do anything, you rushed at me. Jolt shocked you, you went back to normal. I'm so sorry." She stepped backwards, nearly tripping, causing her to slam her ankle against the side of a berth. Alexis howled in pain, crumpling back to the floor.

Chloe, Optimus and all those who weren't present at the time of the girl's transformation were speechless.

Then Ironhide spoke, "Yeah, you had this staff with a thick blade on it, you stabbed Alexis in the ankle with it before Jolt shocked you." The black warrior informed dully, no spark or fight left in his words like there usually was. Chloe could only stare at her friends as Optimus knelt down to the weeping Xyleon.

"Alexis, I-" Chloe was choked by a sob; no words were permitted to leaver her mouth in fear of causing another fight, or something similar. "But I don't remember a thing of it!" Chloe exclaimed, suddenly finding her voice. "I screamed then I saw snippets of scenes, memories, pictures, events. I heard catches of conversations saying 'Who are you?' and 'Sir! The test subject has escaped!"

"What else did you see? Or hear?" Ratchet demanded, suddenly and unusually interested in the girl lying in front of him.

"Well, there was blood, lots of blood. A corpse, gunfire shredding someone, a lab with surgeon's tools and a robotic beast with half a face. Plus a torn bunny toy covered in blood," Chloe said shakily as she conjured up the pictures that could well have been from a horror film. She watched Optimus very gently bring Alexis back into a standing position. The Xyleon gave her a smile.

"You're safe here. I'm sorry that we made you see any of that," she said, her voice barely reaching Chloe's ears.

Blood rushed to Chloe's head, jerking her violently back to those horrible images that had first appeared.

'_Where is the test subject?'_

_Another animalistic, guttural roar, threatening to tear all ears apart._

'_That thing was made to kill, and kill it shall until it is stopped'_

'_This isn't right'_

'_Why won't you love me?'_

'_I'LL MAKE YOU LOVE ME!'_

The voices and pictures stopped and Chloe swam back into reality… but was it reality anymore? She saw twisted images. Ratchet stood over her with his giant saw spinning insanely. Jolt's whips were alive with electricity. Ironhide was petting a cannon with a look of insanity in his optics. Optimus held his sword poised to kill Alexis who glared at her in hatred. Chloe's optics snapped shut again, red blocking her vision.

Then, a chilling voice spoke in her mind.

"**YoU ArE LuCkY I HaVe DeCiDeD To SpArE YoU, ChLoE…."**

"Who's there?"

"**I Am AlL ArOuNd YoU ChLoE… I AM YoU…"**

"Show yourself!" Chloe tried to put all her defiance into her voice as she could, but all that came out was a half-hearted shout.

"**I Am…. BlAcK ChArAdE…. I Am AfTeR YoUr BoDy… I want tO fEel ThE SuNLiGhT AgAiN…."**

"**I WANT TO LIVE!"** pain seared through Chloe's body and mind, wrenching a guttural scream from her throat once more. The twisted images blotted with blood and Energon as everything faded and what must have been reality flooded her sense. In the distance, she could just barely make out the voices of her friends, especially Alexis', screaming at her. Trying to bring her back to the real world.

"NO!" She screamed again, defying everything. And again, she felt her body changing back to the monster that had hurt her friend. That was made to kill, to kill until it was stopped.

She was becoming Black Charade.

* * *

**A/N 2: Hi guys, its US, Alexis and Chloe. If anyone has an OC or something named Black Charade, and you think we've stolen it, apologies. We didn't know. Also if anyone has done a story or idea similar to this and you think we've stolen that, apologies again because, once more, we didn't know.**


	2. Fire Fight

The single optic burned a hateful crimson as the sleek, black metal encased her body, freeing Black Charade again. A sharp 'mask' covered her left optic and her nose too, ending in a sharp point on her right cheek then curving back around again to arc around the mouth before disappearing down the neck; the black mask blotted out the left side of her face completely, like it was a death mask. Her fingers elongated into claws of tarnished silver, the joints a gold/copper colour as she flexed them experimentally. The humans, those pathetic worthless creatures holding her down were flung off like dolls, hitting the Xyleon with a soft thump, then the floor with a harder thump.

_**'I Am FrEe…'**_ Black Charade thought as she altered the human girl's form to suit her own. The trainers, clothes and hair – with the exception of the long black fringe, dyed with red streaks that she actually took a small liking to – were covered in the metal hide, concealing the host's body before anyone could do anything about it. Then four black-hooked fleshy tentacles slowly spiralled out of her back, each growing one red optic that was just as a hateful crimson as her own.

From what was left of her face Black Charade contorted it into a twisted smile, sneering at those staring back, horrified, at her sudden and violent transformation.

The Autobots, humans, and Xyleon alike fell victim to fear. No one quite understood what was happening. Black Charade jumped down from her perch on the berth; her feet hitting the ground with a solid clang.

Her claws grasped her weapon again, **"DeArEsT OlDeSt FrIeNd..."** she purred, **"HoW DoEs It FeEl To Be My InStRuMeNt OnCe AgAiN? YoU'Ve MiSsEd It, HaVeN'T YoU?"** A cackle rose from Black Charade's throat as she inspected the room around her.

The human soldier's battle-hardened faces stared back at her, white as snow, yet to be spattered with blood. Those soldiers had seen everything and yet here they stood, supposed discipline ground into them, stock-still in terror as the machines towering above her whirred and hissed. They held tightly onto their weapons, knowing that such an action would be useless. The bullets would bounce off Black Charade or one the Autobots. And there were still three in the room who could, in fact, be injuried from the rebound.

The burning red optic then switched to stare, in spite of herself, at the Xyleon. The bandages wound around her ankle provided weak defence against the blade that had got her once before. Black Charade laughed softly, no doubt creeping out everyone present.

"What have you done with Chloe?" a strong voice cut through the tense atmosphere.

**"ChLoE Is No MoRe."**

"WHAT?"

**"ShE Is DoRmAnT... NeVeR To AwAkEn..."**

"But she's still there then."

**"PeRhAps... BuT WhEtHeR ShE CaN HeAr YoU oR NoT Is AnOtHeR ThInG..."**

"What have you done to her?" A soft, more than likely scared, female voice asked. Black Charade focused on her solely, taking in every detail of the female's body. Assessing her weaker points. Noting her strengths. Waiting for the perfect time to strike her down.

**"ChLoE KnOwS YoU,"** she whispered. She tried to place the face with one of Chloe's memories that would reveal who she is. **"YoU... XyLeOn... I KnOw YoUr NaMe..."** She almost laughed when one of the giants stepped in front of the Xyleon.** "AlExIs LoVeLl."** A collective gasp escaped from the blue creature, giving satisfaction to Black Charade that she'd successfully scared her opponents. Taking another step forwards, Black Charade hissed.

"I will ask once more, what have you done with Chloe?" the flamed mech asked threateningly. Instantly, Black Charade knew she'd hit a nerve within the stoic leader.

She laughed in her insane way and turned only her head to him, **"ArE YoU AfRaId? Do YoU WoRrY FoR YoUr FrIeNd'S LiVeS?"**

"Perhaps you should answer his question," growled the black mech next to the flamed one. She laughed again at their foolishness; they solely believed they could free the girl?

**"YoU WiLl NeVeR GeT HeR BaCk. I Am In CoNtRoL. NoW AnSwEr My QuEsTiOnS."**

The black mech made a move to attack when the flamed mech held his arm out, pushing him back, "Go on with your questions."

**"HoW FaSt ArE YoUr SqUiShY AlLiEs?"**

A look of confusion spread across his face before his optics widened in alarm.

"LENNOX! RUN!" Was all anyone could shout before Black Charade sprang into killing mode. The human called Lennox barely had time to react when Black Charade brought her bladed staff down where he had been a mere few seconds ago.

**"WiLl Be NiMbLe.."**

Lennox bolted through the open door and into the corridor, tipping over things, praying that it'd slow her down.

**"WiLl Be QuIcK..."**

Black Charade blasted through the debris and came sprinting after the terrified soldier, malice and evil glee smothered the fleshy side of her face.

**"WiLl JuMp OvEr ThE cAnDlEsTiCk..."**

There were smears of petrol that had leaked on the floors by an SUV; an idea sparked in her mind. She brought down the blade of the staff so it scraped along the floor, showering her foot in sparks. One caught the petrol, sending raging lines of fire along both ends of the corridor... one line hurtling towards Will Lennox. She could hear the Autobots behind her, running to Will's aid. But she knew that they would be too late. Every thing was perfect. Everything slotted into place.

Thick black smoke billowed along the corridors, turning day into night with ease. Screams and yells filled the air, along with coughing. Soldiers' cries filled her audios as they threatened to fire blindly into the darkness. From vague memories, Black Charade knew there was stairs running along here at the end of the corridor. She also knew Lennox would hope to outrun her by going up those stairs. She laughed menacingly and followed the fleeing soldier up the stairs, his shouts mingling with the screams and yells.

**"WiLl JuMp HiGh..."**

Another fusillade of debris rained down the stairs towards her but she didn't fumble for a second and wasted no time in scooping up a small empty box and threw it into the soldier's path.

**"WiLl JuMp LoW..."**

As she almost predicted, Lennox jumped the box and carried on running. Black Charade slowed her pace and assessed where she was now._** 'A BaLcOnY Of SoRts...'**_ She thought as she jumped onto a wall and began her pursuit again. Faintly from the darkness could she hear the pants and wheezes as Lennox struggled to maintain his lead on the monstrous killer that pursued him endlessly. Catching up with him quickly, Black Charade decided that it wouldn't be fun nor fair if she ended it so fast. **_'LeT's PlAy CaT AnD MoUsE..._'** she thought darkly as she slowed her pace slightly, toying with him. It was then that he made a very grave mistake for his survival. He had turned into a dead end room.

**"WiLl JuMpEd OvEr AnD BuRnEd HiS ToE!"** She shouted as she leaped into the room, towards Will for the final kill.

"NO!" came a voice as tendrils of thick, scaly metal coiled around her waist, dragging her away from her prize.

**"ReLeAsE Me!"** Black Charade shouted as she drove her claws into the tendrils, leaving nothing but a scratch and a dent. It was no use, the coils were quickly tightening their grip and one coiled around her neck, obstructing her view of the room and the one holding her. Then a short, sharp burst of electricity jumped down the coil around her neck, damaging her processor.

**'DAMAGE TO MEMORY ACCESS DISRUPTOR DETECTED! MEMORY LEAK IN PROGRESS!'** a deep voice bellowed in her mind.

Black Charade struggled and kicked and bucked in her captor's grip, trying to break free of not only them but the memory leak as well. **"LET ME GO!"** She screamed as the coils relaxed, obviously she had deafened the mech holding her tightly. She made her move and broke free only to collapse to her knees, clutching her helm as the pictures and voices started up again.

_'Vhere is zat zhing? Vhat are you all doing down zhere? Get her back up here now!'_

_'Wh-where am I?'_

_'Ey, amigo, hold still... this won't hurt at all!'_

_'NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!'_

The pictures were just as gruesome as they had been before. The same bunny toy filled her vision, that same crazy old professor that had cursed her into being what she was now... the soldiers that had confronted her on her first-

Then it all stopped.

The pain faded, allowing her to look up; her hands still holding her head as small whips of more electricity cracked around her. "What just happened there?" came an innocent voice, full of fear and pain as the heavy weight on her mind lifted. But for how much longer? "A-Alexis? O-Optimus? G-guys?" Her throat was so dry that the words came out as hoarse wheezes. The thick smoke spilled into the room, forcing her onto her hands and knees, clanging as she crawled out. She looked up into the optics of the one who saved her. But there was no one there. It was all a lie. There had been something coiled around her, that was for definite but now, whoever it was, was gone. Tears filled her optics when she looked around. Seeing the destruction.

Lennox came out into the hallway afterwards, coughing badly from the smoke. Upon seeing the still-black metal body infront of him, he drew his gun, forgetting all about the smoke and the damage it was doing to his lungs, and fired. Chloe screamed, curling up. Then the gunfire ceased. Lennox approached the black form, wary of who it was, but equally as puzzled. From the brief experiences he'd had, Black Charade didn't scream like that nor did she curl up. She would stand, and fight. More shouts erupted from below them, snapping both back into reality as Optimus shouted up to him. Lennox didn't even bother to reply as he edged closer to the black body. "Chloe?" He asked gently.

"LENNOX!" everyone was shouting, footsteps came thundering up the stairs. It was Epps with a breathing apparatus on and was carrying a set for Will. The white soldier stretched his hand out to meet the shaking black frame when Epps pulled his friend away and down the stairs. She was fortunate that her lungs had been surgically altered to cope with things like this.

A few minutes passed before Chloe pushed herself into a seated position. The smoke was starting to die off, and the hallway was empty. Her eyes darted to the stair when she heard footsteps. "Hello?" she wheezed, her throat as dry and as coarse as sandpaper. She heard guns clicking in response, magazines being slotted in. Tears stained her cheeks, but she shakily got to her own feet. Except they clanged on the floor. In horror, she looked down at herself and saw the metal she was coated in. No wonder Will had fired on her. She collapsed back to her knees, crying and coughing as she did so.

"Hold here, wait for my command to move in," she heard a gruff voice say. Heavy footsteps pounded closer to her; boots. Army boots. Army boots with an angry soldier in them. She waited for them to come and kill her for attacking. Then she felt the cold bar in her hand. The bladed weapon seated on a long staff handle. She tossed it away with a yell, the weapon clattering to the floor. The foosteps ceased sharply. Another magazine was slotted into the gun. She heard shouts below her, where she guessed the Autobots were gathered. One voice stood out the most, one that was hitting almost shrill notes, along with sounding digitized. The soldier on the stairs was within swiping distance of her long, black arms.

"Ja-Jazz?" she whispered, her voice cracking terribly.

"Yeah, baby. I'm right 'ere," he responded. He got to his knees beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. "What happened? Why are you covered in metal?"

She made a weak attempt to reply before succumbing into her bondmate's arms. "Jazz..." she whispered as he stroked her blackened hair.

"I'm right 'ere," he repeated. He looked up at the sound of a scream, but didn't move.

"What's... going on?" Choe asked.

"Fire started downstairs."

"That sounded..."

"Shh, you're alright."

"... like a scream... Jazz, what happened?" He fell silent, just stroking her hair until she pulled away. "Jazz. What. Happened?"

"I don't know. I came up here before anyone could fill me in."

"Fire?"

"Yeah. They put it out. You don't have to worry."

She jumped when more shouts filled the air.

"Why shouldn't I worry? I nearly killed Lennox!"

"You didn't do it on purpose. An' you didn't kill him. Ratchet's checking him over."

"Jazz, IT WAS ME! I COULDN'T CONTROL IT ALL!" Chloe nearly screamed.

"Chloe, calm down. We don't blame you," Jazz cooed. The screams returned, along with the shouting. Now that she was paying attention, she could make out voices. Alexis'. Optimus'. Ironhide's. She struggled out of her bondmate's grip and jumped onto the edge of the balcony overhang, not really registering what she was doing before she did it. Chloe jumped and landed quickly landed on the floor below. "CHLOE!" Jazz yelled. He deactivated his holoform, and transformed back into his robot form. But Chloe had already landed on the ash-covered floor below in a neat landing. However, just before she'd jumped, Chloe'd swept up her weapon and had hooked it onto her back. She swung around to come face to face with Epps who wore a look of suprise and fear.

"AT ARMS!" one of the higher ranked officers ordered and all guns were pinpointed on the black framed girl.

"No! Stop!" Jazz shouted as he skidded to a halt in front of Optimus who was holding his arms out to stop the saboteur. It was chaos, but no shots were fired at Chloe. Not even the trigger-happy moronic-rookies. Chloe caught sight of Alexis halfway draped across Ironhide's arms, and for a moment she feared that she'd hurt her closest friend again. But then she saw the black streaks of ash and soot that lined her friend's body and relaxed slightly... until she realised that she was the one who had started the fire, whether she was possessed or not didn't matter, all that did matter was that it was her fault.

"Is... she okay?" Chloe asked softly. The others around her, including Optimus and Epps, stood down. Optimus frowned at the sudden change in behaviour from her, for he had not been present at the time of Chloe regaining control of her body.

He didn't get a chance to reply as Ratchet answered Chloe's question, "Okay, not really. Her lungs are damaged from all the smoke she inhaled, and she has several burns. And I wouldn't be suprised if her vocalizer decides to short out from all the screaming. She'll heal. In time." But there was a cold edge to the medic's seemingly gentle tone; hate. Chloe winced and took an automatic step back, towards the gunners. She was instantly restrained. But her eyes never left Alexis.

"What about Will?"

"He'll be fine." Ratchet replied as he tended to Alexis' burns. Chloe knew better than to attack again, so she untensed her metal body and allowed the small stasis cuffs to be clipped around her wrists. A small shock passed through her body and she felt all the gears seize up and grind to a halt, her processor clouded by the stasis and she slipped into the darkness again, all the while worrying about her friends.

The next time she awoke, the metal was no longer coating her, and she was cuffed to a hospital bed in Medbay. Will was on one across from her, and Alexis was on a berth beside him. Optimus was pacing near Alexis. "I cannot believe no one called me earlier.." Optimus ranted as he paced. Chloe couldn't help but cough slightly to clear her airway from the thick smoke that had made its home in her throat, bringing the trio's attention swinging back to her.

"C-Chloe," Alexis croaked. At the glare she received from Optimus, it was clear that she had orders not to speak. Guilt overtook Chloe at Alexis' voice. It was so mechanical compared to what it normally sounded like. Usually, she sounded human. Now, she sounded like an Autobot. A robot.

"You. What in Primus' name were you thinking when you set the place on fire?" Optimus nearly shouted at the child; Chloe could feel tears stinging her optics again as she recieved a full lecture from the Prime.

"I-I..." Chloe couldn't bring herself to continue. A sob choked her as tears rolled freely down her cheeks. Then Optimus stopped shouting and his foot started tapping, awaiting a reply.

"Well?"

"Optimus," Alexis broke in. She pulled the needles from her arm and forced herself to get up. She pushed away his hand when he tried to stop her.

"I wasn't in control-" was all Chloe could get out before Optimus exploded into another tirade of questions and how disappointed he is in her.

"No! Can't you see that Chloe didn't even mean to do that? It wasn't her fault!" Alexis shouted at the Prime. Optimus tried to make her sit down again when she screamed at him. "Stop it!" Alexis screamed. Optimus winced, and for once, Chloe was glad that she wasn't a full Autobot. Alexis had a habit of hitting extremely high notes that could be painful for Autobots. Alexis finally just pushed away from him and stumbled towards Chloe's bed. "Why?" Alexis sobbed a bit, "What happened in that head of yours?" the tears that were free-wheeling down Chloe's cheeks were wiped away by one of Alexis' fingers very gently. Chloe still flinched away. She was afraid that guilt would eat her alive when Alexis began her own coughing fit. The Xyleon turned away slightly.

"Alexis," Chloe said quietly, "how much of that smoke did you inhale?"

"Not a lot-" Alexis held her hand up and started coughing again, this time several wheezing coughs wracked her body.

"Alexis... I'm sorry..." Chloe said, yet more tears rolled down her cheeks, leaving white trails against the black ash that covered her face - she looked like that Pit-forsaken mask had crawled back over her face again.

"It's *cough* ok *cough, cough* Chloe, it isn't *cough, cough, cough* your fault," Alexis managed to get out.

"It IS my fault!" Chloe shouted. Alexis actually smiled and shook her head.

"No it isn't, daft head! It's that cursed thing in your head!" Alexis said. Chloe couldn't help but laugh at her friend. The moment faded quickly though. Alexis' face contorted in pain.

"Alexis!" Chloe cried out in alarm.

"I'm fine," she lied. She sat down beside Chloe. Her breathing was shallow, betraying the damage.

"Optimus," Chloe whimpered, already afraid for her friend, "please get Ratchet!" Optimus, although still furious with the techno-organic, complied and opened a comm. link to the medic.

Ratchet was quick to respond. He sat down beside Alexis and took her hand.

"Alexis, I need you to breath deeply, ok?" the veteran medic said gently, holding an enlarged oxygen mask to the Xyleon's face. Alexis gave a slight nod as she tried, but quickly pushed it away when she started to cough.

"Alexis," Ratchet said firmly, "You need to do this!" Alexis tried to stop coughing but to no avail. With a look that frightened Chloe, he moved away from Alexis to get something. A needle. But whether it was a needle or not Chloe wasn't sure, her optics began to blur again and she saw twisted images. Optimus gave a shout of warning, and instead of caring for Alexis, Ratchet grabbed another needle and plunged this one into Chloe's arm. The world faded into nothingness.

With Chloe knocked out, and Ratchet returning his attention to Alexis, Will turned to Optimus. "Prime, Chloe is right. She wasn't in control when she started the fire." Optimus looked down at the ash-covered soldier. "Black Charade was."

"Black Charade is Chloe," Optimus responded.

"Save the arguements. Prime, give me a hand," Ratchet cut in. As Optimus walked over to the medic, Lennox spoke.

"No, Black Charade is another part of another thing entirely."

"Help me lift her," Ratchet ordered. Optimus gently hooked his arms under Alexis' when the Xyleon weakly lifted them. Ratchet grabbed her feet and together the mechs lifted her onto a berth next to Chloe's bed knowing that Alexis would just get up again. As soon as she was settled and Optimus had moved back, Ratchet carefully put a tube in her mouth and down her throat.

"Ew..." Lennox muttered as he turned away from the scene. Ratchet chuckled slightly, even as he reinserted the IV back into her arm. Alexis was still semi awake when she felt a sharp scratch. She tried to pull her arm away, but a gentle hand on her head and arm stopped her. She looked sleepily into Optimus' optics, and any hard feelings between them slipped away as she did.

"Hey..." she almost slurred to her Prime. "where's Chloe?" All Alexis' mind could focus on was the fate and status of her best friend.

"Sleeping. And you should be doing the same. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise," Optimus whispered.

"Ok..." Alexis slowly drifted to sleep as ordered by her mech, her mind still replaying the day's events slide by slide.

When Alexis fell asleep, Optimus withdrew his hands and nearly slumped backwards. The entire day was weighing on him, and all he could feel was misery. The whole situation, as new as it was, seemed to be tearing them apart. And it hurt him to watch the girls suffer. When one was in pain or upset, the other would be the same way. It was as if there was a special bond between them both; more special than a spark bond between two lovers. Almost as if it was a sibling bond. And that was a kind of bond that, if severed, no one could survive. It was crushing though, to those who watched them. To see one drag the other down. What would happen if this Black Charade managed to kill Alexis? What was even more worrying to the Prime, was that if Black Charade could possess Chloe, a human techno-organic, could she take over a Xyleon techno-organic?

No one knew the exact origins of the dark character or the full extent of her power, but one thing they all knew was that everyone's lives were held in the balance and that Black Charade eminated fear. And nothing can defeat fear itself. Did that mean that Chloe was beyond saving? If that was the case, both girls would be lost to them.

Unable to dwell on such thoughts, Optimus merely stepped over to the berth that Alexis had started out on. He took a seat there. "Prime," Ratchet's gruff yet soothing tone filled the room, Lennox wisely leaving, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," Optimus responded. He looked so lost, that it made Ratchet compare him to both girls for a moment. Optimus sighed and rubbed the back of his helm, trying to rub away the processor ache that was currently forming there.

"Get some rest. Nothing's happening here right now. Both of them are asleep," Ratchet suggested. Optimus shook his helm.

"I think I should find Jazz."

"That might be an idea." Ratchet replied. He watched Optimus leave the room before turning to observe the girls. "Oh great!" Ratchet said as he saw the blips on the two girls' monitors rise and fall steadily, "babysitting!"


	3. Fire Fight Another Perspective

**A/N: This section of the story is actually a sort of flashback telling what Jazz and the other Autobots and soldiers saw during Black Charade's game of 'Chase' with Lennox.**

* * *

Jazz had no idea what was going on; he had just returned to the base with Prowl after a routine check up with the Secretary of Defence and already havoc had started in their absence. However, as soon as Jazz had transformed, it was clear that havoc had been going on for quite some time. A raging inferno was tearing up the corridor, blitzing all the boxes and crates in its path… working its way towards a fleeing Lennox.

"Lennox? What's goin' on?" Jazz said as the soldier ran straight past him and up some stairs, but not before the silver saboteur caught a glimpse at his face: fear and terror were flooding his eyes and horror was scarring itself onto his face. He wasn't just running from the fire, he was running from something else. Then a black shape emerged from the smoke, blacker than the shadows around it. It had a single optic glowing a hateful red; a black mask covered a face… a _human_ face.

"Wha-?" Jazz started but Prowl dragged him away and out, carrying several wheezing soldiers in his servos. Inferno was already on the scene with the human fire services and he darted into the blaze to put it out, saving lives as he went. Everything was going so fast that it was all a dizzying blur for the mech; one moment he was dying of boredom in the conference room in his holoform, doodling on the reports and daydreaming when the next, he was here: darting in and out of the NEST base picking up soldiers and trying to find Lennox. Thick black smoke billowed out of the building and Jazz knew that it must've been a spark on some oil or petrol that started it. After all, spending so many vorns as a saboteur gave Jazz the knowledge on the types of fires, guns, stun guns and other such equipment that made him so good at his job. He would apply it practically everyday and now was when it mattered most.

"Jazz!" it was Epps, "have you seen Lennox at all?" Jazz looked down to the black soldier and shook his helm.

"Yeah I saw him running up those stairs on the north corridor, looked like he was being chased. Why?" Jazz then saw a flash of silver at one of the windows and there was no mistaking it to be a knife or sword of some kind.

'_Chloe? Where are you? What is going on?' _he thought as pictures of horrifying scenes filled his processor, all of them with Chloe in them and all of them ending gruesomely.

"Jazz!" Epps' voice brought him back from his dark thoughts. "We need you to come into the building with us to find Lennox!"

"Me? Why?" Jazz was startled at the sudden demand as he watched the soldier pull on some breathing apparatus.

"Cos, man, you know the second floor better than anyone AND doncha wanna find Chloe?" Epps said through the muffling oxygen mask. Jazz agreed quickly and transformed, activating his holoform.

"Come on man! Let's go!" Epps said as he ran into the building, smoke still pouring out of it. Without any hesitation, Jazz ran after Epps, catching up easily but not before rousing a few of the healthier soldiers and ordered them to come with, just in case more muscle was needed to help lift beams and barriers. Jazz fought his way through the thick smoke. Sight was just this side of impossible. He was vaguely aware of Optimus' voice, but had no idea where his leader was. Seconds later, he came into view, his paint coated in ash. He gave a shout for Will, but there was no reply. Hissing a curse, Optimus turned and disappeared back into the darkness. Epps dashed up the stairs, as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Lennox! Where are ya?" Epps shouted, although he was wary of the danger that was unknown to Jazz, he continued to shout anyway.

The shouting from Epps quickly ceased. There was a gunshot, and fear churned in Jazz's spark. When Epps came back into sight, he was halfway dragging a coughing Lennox.

"She's up there. Be careful," Epps warned. Taking the warning with a lot of confusion, Jazz hurried up the stairs, his goal only to find Chloe. Alive. Jazz's unit's breathing was heavy as they plundered through the black plumes of smoke, running up the stairs in a desperate bid to find Chloe before anything else happened. But Jazz didn't know the real reason as to why everyone was being so guarded. Had something happened to Chloe? But if something had, he'd know. He'd feel it. And yet there was a pressure on his spark, a tiny telltale sign that something in his bondmate wasn't quite right.

Suddenly coughs and wheezes came from the other side of a massive smoke murk. Then a clanging of metal. The soldiers cocked their guns and slotted magazines into them, ready for a struggle with whatever lay beyond the murk. Jazz's confusion only lasted for a few seconds before he gave out orders.

"Hold here, wait for my command to move in." Jazz said, his voice gruff and raw because of all the smoke he was inhaling; although he was in his holoform fire smoke and other such suffocating things could still affect it. The soldiers nodded and held their positions on the stairs, more units moved into place below them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus and Ironhide were searching for the missing Xyleon. She had gotten away from them to find Chloe, but now they were afraid that she could've gotten hurt instead.

"Alexis!" Optimus shouted. He caught a glimpse of Ironhide's chrome, as blackened as it was. Screams made both of them start.

"Alexis!" Ironhide yelled. Coughing reached them, followed by another scream. The sounds were getting more digitised as time went on. "I found her!" Ironhide found her on her knees, coughing to try and get the choking smoke out of her body. Burns licked up and down her arms and legs. The outfit that she had been wearing, a black skin tight one that Ratchet and Wheeljack had developed to grow with her, was burnt away, leaving her barely covered appropriately. Even her stomach showed signs of where the flames had caught her, probably since she'd tripped.

"I-Iron… Hide," Alexis moaned. Her arms gave out beneath her, and Ironhide swept her up gently, taking care to be aware of her wounds.

"I'm right here, Lexie. You're gonna be all right," Ironhide said gently. He lifted her and headed back towards where Lennox had last been seen, bolting up the stairs of the north corridor.

"Primus…" Optimus said in horror when he caught sight of Alexis and Ironhide.

"She's alive, Prime. But we need to get her to Ratchet," Ironhide informed.

* * *

Ratchet made his way to where the others were using their energy signals as a guide. His worry was eased when he found Epps and Will together away from the steps. He kneeled beside them, and took scans. For now, just giving Will oxygen would be fine. The soldier didn't have any real burns either. But his spark dropped when Ironhide and Optimus approached. He scanned Alexis with a sad and angered sigh. Jazz from above them gave a shout and Black Charade had jumped from the balcony overhang and landed near them.

"AT ARMS!" one of the higher ranked officers ordered and all guns were pinpointed on the black-framed girl. Jazz ran into the room in robot mode in time to yell for them to stop. Optimus gave him a brief look of frustration, but in Jazz's panic, the silver mech didn't notice.

"Is… she ok?" Chloe asked softly when she saw Alexis. It was then that everyone noticed that she wasn't a danger. At the concern in her voice, everyone stood down. Black Charade wouldn't ask if her victim was all right or not. But Optimus wasn't sure if it was a trick or not, causing him to frown. Ratchet cut him off by telling Chloe only some of the damage Alexis had taken.

"What about Will?"

"He'll be fine." Ratchet replied. His snipped answer was enough for Chloe to relax slightly, allowing the soldiers holding her to slip stasis cuffs on her wrists. Almost instantly, she was out like a light.

"I want Will, Alexis and Chloe in Medbay." Ratchet ordered. Ironhide shifted Alexis into a better position to carry her while Optimus gently took Will and Chloe to do as Ratchet wanted.

* * *

Optimus spent the next little while pacing at the side of Alexis' berth, his helm hung while they, being himself and Will, waited for Alexis to wake. Will was afraid to say anything, seeing as Optimus had already out-shouted Ratchet to the point that the medic just left in a huff, leaving the Autobot leader to just pace. Alexis gave a very slight moan, shifting before her optics opened and came online.

"O-Optimus?" she asked. Optimus nodded and gently took her hand when she extended it for him.

"I'm right here. Ratchet said for you not to strain your vocaliser. You're not supposed to talk," Optimus said gently. Alexis nodded slowly. "Will, what happened? I need to know."

"How much do you want to know Prime?" Will replied shakily, pausing to cough weakly as the last of the smoke left his lungs.

"Everything you know," Optimus replied.

"Well, this could take a while…" Will filled in every detail that he could remember. The first attack, which had started with a rather normal fight between Alexis and Ironhide. He had been down the hall when they had started it. Chloe's sudden transformation into Black Charade and the wound Alexis had received from Chloe. The blur of the electricity Jolt had given Black Charade that had shorted the 'demon' programme inside her processor. The quick transformation back into Chloe from the black monster. The madness in the Medbay and then the final transformation for which Prime was present.

About halfway through Will's explanation, Optimus let go of Alexis' hand and returned to pacing. From the corner of her optic, Alexis detected a small disturbance from Chloe's berth. She remained silent, seeing as she would be trying to speak over Optimus' much stronger voice, until Chloe gave a cough.

"What was that?" Will said, shaking his head to try and clear it from the after-effects from the smoke.

"Chloe." Was all Prime said as he reluctantly commed Ratchet, the medic appearing moment later. The next few minutes held only arguments between the girls and Optimus, where they tried to convince him it was all an accident. It ended with both techno-organics having to be drugged to sleep. Lennox escaped while he could, and Optimus was sent away with a mission of his own: to find Jazz and make sure Chloe's bondmate was all right.

* * *

Optimus found Jazz in the training room, taking out targets with knives in anger.

"Jazz," Optimus called gently. The saboteur jumped at his leader's voice.

"What?" Jazz asked, moody at his leader for interrupting his 'practise'.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." Jazz said through gritted denta.

"I don't believe you."

"I. Am. Fine. Prime." Jazz said again, aiming at one of the pockmarked targets with another knife.

"Jazz-" but whatever he was going to say next was cut short by a flash of a silver knife whizzing past Optimus' helm. Optimus blinked and saw himself face to face with a furious Third In Command.

"Jazz." He repeated in a warning tone.

"WHAT?" Jazz exploded, "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO THAT IS WORSE THAN WHAT HAS HAPPENED SO FAR?"

"You think I don't have any idea what you're going through? You didn't watch Ratchet put a tube down your bondmate's throat," Optimus growled.

"Yeah, well, the last time I checked, YOU TWO WEREN'T EVEN BONDED!" Jazz shouted, "AND YOUR 'BONDMATE' ISN'T THE ONE YOU NEARLY KILLED SOME OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS!"

Optimus fell silent, accepting Jazz's anger. "You're right. Alexis didn't hurt Chloe. I wasn't told what was going on either. I JUST learned about it. I'm sorry, Jazz. I truly am."

"I. Don't. Care." Jazz retorted angrily, the silver knife in his hand slipping and slicing his armour but he ignored the pain. Rather than trying to speak again, knowing it would be shot down, Optimus simply started to gather the knives again for Jazz.

"LEAVE THEM!" Jazz roared at his Prime; the knives had been a gift from Chloe to celebrate their bonding. Optimus handed the knives in his hand to Jazz and straightened.

"Jazz, you have to stop this. You do know that Chloe can probably feel your anger and hate?" Having said that, Optimus took a seat against the wall, out of the way. He allowed silence to retake the room hoping that Jazz would remain calm. At this Jazz stopped bristling at everything his leader was doing and stood perfectly still. All the silver mech did was resume throwing knives at the targets again.

"I know Prime, I know he can probably feel everything but what I don't think you understand is that I am not angry at her." Jazz said deathly quietly.

"You're angry at the situation."

"Well done brainiac!" Jazz said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Optimus sighed; rubbing is helm for a moment.

"I do understand that, Jazz."

"Oh yeah, of course! You weren't the one who, upon arrival back here, found a fire destroying perhaps the only place you could call home, your bondmate covered in black bloody metal and jumping off the second floor, having your own leader stop you from approaching your bondmate nor allow your own ally take her away so you couldn't see her for best part of several hours, were you?" Jazz snarled.

"No, I wasn't. You're right, I was wrong." Optimus replied, he paused for a second, studying Jazz's blazing blue optics through their visor. Jazz managed to stop himself before he launched into another tirade of accusations and snide comments, forcing himself to calm down and assess the situation properly.

"Jazz, I didn't know. I was in the dark for the most part myself. Had I known, I would not have stopped you."

"Prime, if anyone should be sorry here, it is me. I should not have started on you like that." Jazz apologised quietly. Optimus fell silent, his own horrors playing behind his optics, though not the same as what Chloe had experienced. He tried to push them away, but they continued to assault him.

:: Prime, you're needed in the Medbay:: Prime's comm. link went off with Ratchet's voice on the other end.

:: On my way:: Optimus responded.

:: And bring Jazz too!:: Ratchet said before Prime left the Training room. All the tension left Jazz's body as he subspaced the knives and followed his leader at a jog, trying to catch up to the larger mech's long strides.

* * *

The trip there was silent besides the sounds of their metal hitting the ground. While Jazz was now considerably calmer, Optimus seemed to have been wound up even tighter. Both mechs soon reached the Medbay where there were units of soldiers and all the remaining Autobots crowded around the doors, all eagerly and nervously awaiting to see what had happened to the two girls. The gathered humans and Autobots moved aside, allowing Optimus and Jazz to enter. Murmurs of concern rose from the crowd as some managed to glimpse what was going on from within the Medbay.

When they entered the room, something felt wrong. Jazz was beyond relieved to find Chloe was free of the metal and immediately moved to her side, but Optimus' face fell when Ratchet's optics caught his own. Tears were streaming down Chloe's face.

"Ratchet? What happened?" Optimus asked, trying to shake off the fear in his voice as he approached the girl and mech.

"She's unresponsive." Ratchet replied gently. He motioned for Optimus to come closer.

"What? Ratchet, what do you-" Optimus stopped dead when he saw her berth, "-mean…" It was Alexis, strapped into so much medical equipment that it was hard to tell her wire-like hair from the actual wires. Ratchet sighed softly, placing a hand on Optimus' shoulder.

"She inhaled too much of that smoke, it's doing incredible damage to her systems." Ratchet paused and vented shakily as he delivered the final blow.

"Alexis has entered a coma state."

Ratchet was glad that he already had a hold of Optimus; otherwise he was sure the Autobot leader would've collapsed. The medic could feel all the tension, all that superior strength, flood out from the Prime's frame as his words resounded in all of their heads. Chloe began to cry even harder, and she gripped Jazz as if he was her last lifeline. Just like Optimus, her world was crumbling away like dust. Except that she had Jazz.

"Shh, shh, I gotcha." Jazz soothed his sobbing bondmate, "And I ain't ever gonna let you go." It was paining to see his mate in such a weak state; Chloe had always been so strong. Chloe couldn't tear her optics away from where Ratchet and Ironhide helped Optimus sit down to stop him from falling.

"Hey, don't look over there, look at me. Ok? Just focus on me for a moment, and calm down." Jazz said softly, gently stroking her hair with one of his fingers. A quiet conversation was buzzing in the room between Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus, no doubt discussing what had happened to the Xyleon. But all Chloe could feel was guilt for what she did. She was conscious during when Black Charade had possessed her body again and she knew that she could've stopped her… but she didn't. Chloe let one last sob rack her body before slumping down into her bondmate's arms, sleep claiming her at last.


	4. Recovery Gone Wrong

The next morning, Chloe was released from Ratchet's care. She hadn't said a word since the horrific events that had happened only the day before. Optimus was acting almost as if he was sedated, quiet and unmoving where he had been left by Ratchet. No one had the heart or spark to make him move. Before Jazz took Chloe back to their quarters though, he slipped a cube of Energon into Optimus' hand with a look of sympathy. Optimus merely nodded slightly in appreciation before going back to staring at a patch on the far wall, his aqua-blue optics flickering with a lack of rest.

"Prime, I know ev'ryone else ain't gonna say this but I'm gonna: you gotta get some rest, Prime." Jazz said. He was the first to be able to get a response from his leader. Optimus just sighed depressively.

"Jazz, I know. But-" It shocked Jazz when he heard his leader's voice: raw, gritty and full of exhaustion. He had refused to leave Alexis' side, even when Prowl threatened the brig and Ratchet threatened 'Punishment By Wrench'. "- I want to be here when – if – Alexis wakes." Jazz's shoulders sagged slightly at the Prime's unbelievable stubbornness, but before the recharge-deprived mech could see he quickly straightened, readjusted Chloe's sleeping form in his arms and left Optimus to himself.

A few weeks passed with no signs of improvement. Ratchet, after getting fed up with Optimus just staying around Alexis' dormant form, made a rule for the Prime. Rest on the floor, or get out. Unfortunately for him, Optimus just chose the first option.

"Prime! You cannot just sit there and recharge!" Ratchet raved and ranted, "I NEED the Medbay! For the WOUNDED! NOT the MOURNING or DEPRESSED!"

Optimus didn't say a word, only continued to stare into space as he thought sombrely about what could possibly happen if Alexis didn't wake up. Then it occurred to him: he had never told Alexis he loved her. He was too afraid that she would reject him or that she wasn't ready. But he was Prime, and Primes aren't afraid of anything. Or, at least, they were supposed to be. Optimus then realised that he hadn't bonded to Alexis yet, not since they had first started showing their feelings, however small, for each other. 'It has gone all wrong' Optimus thought sadly as he looked up again at Alexis' limp state.

"Optimus? Are you even listening to me?" Ratchet demanded. The Autobot leader didn't even look at him. The medic threw his hands in the air in defeat and exaspiration as he left the subdued Prime to himself, again. "I give up! I GIVE up!" Ratchet grouched as he stormed from the Medbay, yelping in shock when he nearly stood on Chloe. Ratchet then knelt down to the girl and said quietly to her, "If you want to talk to Optimus, you won't get a response from him." Ratchet advised as he stood up again, his servos and gears whining and screeching in protest.

"Sure thing Ratchet." Chloe replied shakily, still recovering from nearly being stood on again, and continued into the Medbay anyway. Ratchet stared at the techno-organic as she approached Optimus, dumbfounded.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS! I GIVE UP!" Ratchet shouted as he resumed storming down the corridor. Chloe and Optimus didn't even give him a second glance.

Chloe walked right up to Optimus' hand that rested on the floor and placed a her hand on his. The Prime nearly jumped out of his armour when he felt the soft skin on his hard, battle-worn hand. He looked down and saw Chloe standing by his hand, smiling sadly up at him.

"Hello, Chloe. How are you?" Optimus asked, failing epically to hide the tremor in his voice as he remembered the destruction Chloe, although under Black Charade's control, had done. It hurt to think that she had injuried Alexis when the Xyleon was only trying to help Chloe by keeping the soldiers safe. And she had only gotten hurt because she had gotten away from both of her guardians. Himself included. Chloe was not solely at fault. He was as well. The thought sent a fresh wave of sadness and pain crashing through him.

"I'm... fine. You?" Chloe said in an almost strangled voice. Optimus looked away, unable to lie to her.

"I'm... not as fine as you." Optimus replied in a similar strangled voice as he tried to stop his pain and anger and sadness leak into his voice. Chloe gave a choked sound, something between a laugh and a sob. "Chloe?" Optimus asked; concerns raised at the girl.

"I'm fine, Prime." Chloe said, coughing a bit. Optimus shook his head, but fell silent. The last conversation that had gone along these lines hadn't ended well for him. "Has there been any change in Alexis' condition?" Chloe asked hesitantly, her hand still resting on Prime's.

"No. I'm... afraid for her," Optimus responded. Chloe could only stare at the Cybertronian; in all her time with the Autobots and NEST she had never heard Optimus, not once, say that he was afraid. Not under any circumstances. She felt about a hundred times worse. She leaned on his hand, trying her best to give him the comfort he wasn't getting from anyone else. That had been Alexis' job.

"Optimus, I'm sorry," Chloe said as Optimus shifted himself slightly, "I didn't mean to - I never - I-"

Before either could say anything more, something else dragged their attention away from the conversation. Alexis moved ever so slightly, and it was a sign for the best.

"Did she just-?" Chloe started, Optimus stood up suddenly and took the techno-organic with him, cutting her off mid-sentence. She clutched his hand tightly, fear sneaking into her despite the fact that she knew she was safe. Optimus then brought his hand, which just happened to be the one with Chloe clinging to it, around to Alexis' arm. Chloe scrambled off, choosing to drop the short distance to the berth rather than landing on the damaged blue skin of her friend's arm.

"Alexis?" Optimus said, his baritonal voice full of hope once again. Alexis' hand moved, and her head turned towards the sound of his voice.

"Keep talking," Chloe encouraged.

"Alexis, come on I know you can pull out of this." Optimus said, racking his processor for more things to say to her. "I know you can pull out of this, I believe in you so much." Optimus continued like this for a few minutes before he ran out of things to say. He looked towards Chloe for help, she just shrugged.

"Oh for spark's sake Prime! Just tell her!" Chloe blurted out before she could stop herself. Optimus' optics widened as he eventually realised what she meant.

"Alexis, I love you..." Optimus said.

Alexis' machines gave them warning seconds before her optics opened. The light that came from them was dim and tired, but neither truely cared. She was awake. Both Optimus and Chloe gave a cry of amazement as Alexis' optics flickered to their full blue light once more. She gently reached out until her fingertips brushed against the metal of Optimus' hand. "O-Optimus? C-Chloe?" Alexis croaked, her vocaliser still rebooting.

"We're right here," Optimus whispered, his voice soothing away any pain or fear. Chloe backed away, ashamed of intruding in their touching moment. But there was also shame in knowing that it was her fault for Alexis' going into a coma. Alexis, still half dead to the word, opened her hand as an invitation for Chloe.

"D-don't go," Alexis pleaded.

"I-I don't want - It was all my... f-fault," Chloe choked back a sob.

"No," Alexis responded. Tears were already starting to stream down her own face.

"Y-yes it was! It was my fault!" Chloe said, somehow managing to give herself a processor-ache. The skin on her lower arm started itching badly as the headache got worse. "Alexis, it WAS my fault! It was me that started the fire, it was me that started everything!" Chloe said, slamming her fist into her side, wincing as she did so. The itching on her arm was spreading, not to mention getting worse. She resisted the urge to scratch, but only for a second.

"Ow! Why the-" she stopped short as soon as she rolled up her sleeve. The sleek black metal covered her arm... but only her arm. Chloe moved it experimentally, panicking as if Black Charade would possess her at any given moment or possess her arm to do yet more damage.

But nothing happened.

Chloe gave her arm a confused look before dropping it back to the side.

"Chloe?" Optimus asked cautiously, wary of what could possibly happen.

"I don't know!" Chloe yelped, startled out of her reverie; she had been half panicking and half wondering as to why her arm had suddenly changed back into Black Charade's.

"Optimus," Alexis called. She took his hand with a pleading look. She wanted him to trust Chloe. Optimus looked into Chloe's optics for once, searching desperately for answers. Ones that he knew she wouldn't have. Chloe was forced to look away under Optimus' gaze. She quickly felt uncomfortable. But she did watch when he stepped away from the berth and put a hand to the side of his head. His optics dimmed, and she knew, from experience, that he was comming someone. Probably Ratchet, to let him know that his patient was alive after all.

"Chloe, are you ok?" Alexis asked carefully, hoping not to make her friend even more uncomfortable. Chloe gave her a look that was too hard for Alexis to read. The Xyleon's processor was still swimming.

"I'm f-fine..." Chloe replied nervously as the itching started up again, this time on her back and left leg.

"You're not," Alexis mumbled.

Chloe, with no option but to tell the truth, leaned in to Alexis and said very quietly, "No, I'm not. You're right... that metal is covering my left leg and back." Chloe winced as a slight burning sensation started up on her hand, spreading from her wrist to her entire palm, then joining to the metal on her arm. Alexis only watched on, panic and worry building within her for her friend. The human techno-organic felt another burning on her leg, it was agony and Chloe let out a pained whimper as she collapsed to the berth - trying to ease or ignore the pain. "Ow, ow! Ah... ah! OW!" Chloe whimpered as the pain in her leg worsened.

"O-Optimus. Get Ratchet!" Alexis cried out, placing her hand around the girl, preventing her from falling off the berth; Chloe had accidentally shifted backwards towards the edge of the berth. Chloe gave a harsh scream, and Alexis winced. She gently ran a finger down Chloe's head, trying to keep the young girl calm.

"Shh, shh. It's ok Chloe, I've got you. You're ok," Alexis comforted. She looked into Optimus' optics for a moment, and to her horror, the Autobot leader turned and left the room.

The look on his face had said it all.

Alexis muffled a sob by putting her free hand to her mouth. But her thoughts were stuck on him. Not Chloe, who needed her help, but the expression Optimus had shown her. The anger. The frustration. The fear. All thrust at her at once, suffocating her. She had no choice. She knew what she would do when Chloe was safe again. How could she be so blind? Was she that unaware of what he felt? Did he mean any of what he'd said? She tried to force it back, but her spark was shattering. Something that she couldn't ignore. Why did she even wake up? There was no point.

Chloe's body shuddered violently, bringing Alexis back from her dark thoughts. "Chloe, it's alright, you're safe. I have you," Alexis gently said. Chloe shuddered again, a horrible noise coming from her throat. Alexis quickly identified it. Dry retching. The Xyleon glanced at the door, hoping for it to open to reveal Ratchet. What was taking him so long? The human dry retched again, almost bringing up the contents of her stomach.

"Alexis, I'm gonna... be... sick!" Chloe just managed to get out before she dry retched again. The Xyleon's optics darted around, looking for a bucket or something. Her optics rested on a bucket in the corner... but she couldn't get to it without leaving Chloe. Nor could she walk properly without causing herself pain.

Just then, like Primus had worked a miracle, Ratchet ran into the Medbay. He stopped when he saw Alexis sat up, gently rubbing Chloe's back. "Primus!" slipped from him before he could mute it. Alexis looked up, and he was suprised by the sheer volume of emotions swirling in the beautiful blue optics.

"Get a bucket," she told him.

"Wha-?" Ratchet gawked, puzzled at what the Xyleon was suddenly demanding. Then it clicked when he heard Chloe retch again. He hurried over to a counter, and pulled out a container. He handed it over to Alexis quickly who didn't bother trying to manage a smile. Chloe threw up in the container, reduced to a trembling sick mass while Alexis tried her best to comfort the girl. Ratchet quickly took over, knowing that Alexis would get sick herself soon if she watched Chloe throw up.

"R-Ratchet... I'm-" Chloe was cut off by another wave of nausea and sick escaping from her.

"Ew..." Ratchet muttered as he waited to move Chloe to another berth for scans. "Chloe, I need to move you so I can do internal scans." Ratchet said softly, kneeling down so he was optic-to-optic with the girl. The human said nothing, not even moving her head in fear of getting sick once more. Ratchet waited for Alexis to move back before gently scooping Chloe up in his hands. She was quickly placed on the berth with a new bucket.

"Mmmmm... urgh..." Chloe moaned as Ratchet scooped her up and placed her down again.

Ratchet briefly looked at his first patient while he set up the scans for the newest one. "Alexis, how long has she been like this?" Ratchet asked as he prepped the scanners and began the x-rays.

"Not long. A few minutes at most," Alexis replied. "I'm sorry, I don't come with a built in clock." Ratchet frowned at the answer and turned back to the now-pale form below him. His hard expression softened however when he saw how weak Chloe looked. The veteran medic frowned again when he saw the results of the multiple scans.

"What is it?" Alexis questioned.

"Her internal scan... it's... strange..." Ratchet murmured.

"I guessed that. But strange how?"

"It isn't organic anymore... at least, not entirely," Ratchet answered, printing off a scan for Alexis to look at.

"What?" Alexis asked when he leaned over the berth to hand it to her. For a few minutes, Alexis just stared at the scan without saying a word. Her optics met Ratchet's again, begging for him to explain what was happening. Ratchet could only return her gaze, looking as helpless and naive as she was. The Xyleon looked away quickly in an attempt to hide a wince. Unfortunately for her, she was tied up to monitors that alerted Ratchet. Ratchet looked at the monitors before running a scan. "Alexis, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alexis told him. She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Don't you slaggin' lie to me femme," Ratchet snapped. He moved to stand near Alexis, and paused as the scan stopped at her chest. "I have had enough of people lying to me!" Ratchet almost shouted. Alexis recoiled instantly. She winced again, and her hand went to her chest.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. Things then became complicated for the lone mech; there was something wrong with Alexis and Chloe was becoming more Cybertronian by the second. He dashed between both patients, trying to do multiple things at once, when thankfully Lennox and Epps walked in after hearing the chains of curses erupting from the Medbay.

"Oh thank Primus! Lennox, Epps I need you two to help Chloe. Her body is rejecting the Cybertronian fluids her new systems need. I need to be dealing with Alexis." Ratchet ordered, both soldiers giving him confused looks before complying and dashing to the girl's side.

"Ratchet, what do you mean 'new systems?" Lennox asked as he sat Chloe up for her to be sick into the bucket again. She whimpered when she caught sight of blue patches in the bile. Lennox pulled a face and pulled her closer to him, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Ratchet."

"What?"

"There's Energon in her sick."

Ratchet stopped dead. He shut his optics for a second before snapping them open and went to the girl's berth. "Chloe?" Ratchet called softly as he knelt down to her again, lifting her bowed head with a finger.

"Ugh... my head," was all she could say before she was sick again.

"Ratchet, what on Earth is going on?" Lennox asked. He looked from Chloe, who was getting sick, to Alexis, who was laying back trying to get her breathing back under control.

"Can one of you go find an Autobot? Any Autobot," Ratchet pleaded.

"I'll go," Epps volunteered. "Anyway bot you want more than another?"

"Don't get Prime or Jazz," Ratchet responded.

"Sure thing Ratch'," Epps darted out of the Medbay and carried out the medic's orders. Chloe couldn't help but be sick again as Lennox continued to comfort the ill girl.

Alexis' breathing became shallower and shallower as she faded in and out of consciousness. Cursing Primus himself, Ratchet moved back to the Xyleon.

"Alexis, can you hear me?" Ratchet said, shining a small light into her optics. Alexis shifted uncomfortably as her optics reacted to the light. The medic glanced towards the door. While he was used to having several patients at a time, he wasn't used to having to be with two patients who need him at the same time any more.

Chloe coughed throatily as traces of blue spilled from her mouth, landing in the bucket with a sickening sound. Lennox looked back up to Ratchet, blind panic in his eyes, when Chloe spoke, "Ratchet... What's h-happening to m-me?" For once, in all the time as a professional medic, Ratchet didn't have an answer.

The innocence and panic in Chloe's optics reminded Ratchet of how young the girl was, and how new she was to all of this. It wasn't her fault that this was happening and she didn't deserve this.

_'Out of this "family" we have, Chloe is the youngest.'_ Ratchet thought, _'This isn't fair.'_ Ratchet suddenly became protective of the child for a couple of seconds, wanting to demand that Lennox stepped away and wanting desperately to hold Chloe and tell her that it was going to be ok. After all, Chloe almost viewed Ratchet as a parent in many ways than one. But a moan from the berth he was standing closest to kept him where he was. He helplessly looked at Chloe for a few more moments before turning his attention back to Alexis. Alexis' monitors displayed a sudden rise in her core body temperature.. . and it hadn't risen for the better.

"Slag it," Ratchet hissed. Thankfully, it was at that moment that the Medbay doors opened. Bumblebee and Epps entered, the Autobot quickly heading towards Ratchet. "Thank Primus! Could you have taken any longer?"

**"Apologies... old friend... What's going on?"** Bumblebee said through his usual way of radio clips.

"Chloe's body is changing into a Cybertronian one. And Alexis' spark is giving out. Pick a girl and help me," Ratchet responded.

**"..."** Bumblebee was silent for a long time, trying to find the right clips to use to reply to the elder mech's answer.

"Bumblebee! Stop worrying about the radio clips and help me already!" Ratchet cried out, impatience setting in quickly. Bumblebee jumped and stepped up to Alexis' side, seeing as Chloe had Epps and Will.

**"What do you want... me to... do?"**

"Just... keep her awake. I'm going to try and find what's wrong with both of them," Ratchet responded. He moved to Chloe's side, leaving Alexis in Bumblebee's care. Once more, Ratchet became protective again over Chloe. He battled hard to stop him from snapping at Lennox and Epps to get away from her. It pained him to see someone as young as her be in so much pain and discomfort; although he was a medic and was used to seeing things like this in Sparklings and Younglings, those stages of a lifecycle were much older than a human's lifespan. Much older. It pertubed him to see this before his old, war-hardened optics and it pertubed him more when Chloe had been sick again, this time though more Energon had come with the sick.

Thinking quickly, Ratchet searched on of the drawers for human medication. He found what he was looking for and turned back to Chloe. But the girl had slumped against Lennox, her optics shut tight. "Chloe!" Ratchet exclaimed, taking one long stride to the berth. Lennox was stroking Chloe's hair, murmuring comfort into her ears. Ratchet was consumed by blind panic as Chloe didn't stir from what appeared to be stasis or sleep. He forced himself to calm down, slipping back into 'medic mode' since freaking out wouldn't help either girl in this situation.

It was then that he noticed that tears were falling down her cheeks, an obvious sign she was still awake and in pain. Ratchet knelt down to her for the third time and spoke quietly to her,

"Chloe, I need you to sit up." Ratchet said as gently as he could without adding 'sweetspark' on the end, things were already weird as it was and they didn't need Ratchet going into 'fatherly mode' on them. Chloe moaned slightly and made a weak attempt to pry herself from Lennox's warmer body, the girl was so cold now, but failed and slumped against the soldier again.

"Ratch-Ratchet..." she started, but quickly fell silent again.

"Yes, Chloe?" Ratchet replied, his spark nearly melting at the eventual response

"It.. it h-hurts..." the girl's bottom lip trembled as she tried to bite back a whimper, but it just escaped. More tears cascaded down her cheeks as Ratchet handed a small syringe to Lennox. He nodded and brushed back Chloe's hair, then injected the medicine and painkillers into a vein in her neck.

"Ow..." Chloe mumbled as the needle invaded her body. She convulsed sharply as the needle left, a reaction to the medicines, her body trying to reject them like it was rejecting the much-needed Cybertronian fluids. Ratchet lifted the bucket and placed it back in her lap as she was sick again, yet more bright blue Energon spilling into the bucket.

"I know it hurts, Chloe, the best you can do now is let the painkillers and medicine work." Ratchet soothed, surprising Lennox, Epps and Bumblebee with the soft, caring tone of his voice.

"R-Ratchet?"

"Yes?

"I'm s-sorry I ran away f-from y-you that day..."

"It's alright Chloe," Ratchet said, the others in the room staring at him like he had blown a fuse but he ignored their stares, "I should have just allowed Alexis to help you, perhaps then you wouldn't have run off."

"I d-didn't mean to r-run... I was..." there was a long pause until Chloe had enough strength to speak again. "I was... scared..." She relaxed a bit as the medicine finally got to work and the painkillers targeted her stomach, legs and back, the burning sensation on them still going strong... much unlike their host.

"I know, Chloe. Why don't you get some rest. You need to get your strength back up," Ratchet said.

"K..." Chloe mumbled as she slowly slid her optics shut, relaxing completely against Lennox - who seemed to be slightly freaked out at the whole thing. Lennox shook off his surprised face and layed Chloe down onto the berth properly, where she could sleep more comfortably. Ratchet relaxed since his patient was resting happily, and no longer in pain. Then he remembered that Chloe wasn't the only one suffering.

"Frag..." he muttered as he turned to deal with the Xyleon, beginning to feel annoyed at her falling ill so often. Bumblebee moved out of the way, allowing Ratchet access to his patient. She was sweating, and shifting in discomfort, giving an occasional moan. It was clear that she wasn't quite awake, but she wasn't in stasis either. Her spark was beating at a much slower pace than normal, and it had Ratchet concerned.

**"Ratchet... what is... going on... with... her?"** Bumblebee asked anxiously.

"It seems that the smoke did more damage than I'd thought. Her body is already at a fragile balance when she's healthy," Ratchet responded. Then an idea formed in Ratchet's processor. It was risky, considering neither would go for it, but if it saved another life...

**"Where are you going?"** Bumblebee asked as Ratchet moved away and started towards the doors at a near jog, suddenly nervous at being left alone with a patient in a near-critical condition, **"What are you... planning?"**

"With luck," said Ratchet from the doorway, "A miracle." With that said, Ratchet disappeared through the door, leaving three very confused males behind.

"What duh fuuuuuuuuuuu-" Epps started, only to be clanged on the head by an empty bucket by Lennox.


	5. Breaking Up

Ratchet sped along the corridors, looking desperately for the one who could be part of a miracle. He'd commed Prowl, but the second in command wasn't sure where the mech was. Ten minutes passed and Ratchet was no closer to finding the mech he needed.

"Oh frag it, where are you?" Ratchet swore as he paused to vent heavily before continuing. He tried Wheeljack's lab, Prime's office, Prime's quarters, Alexis' quarters, the rec room, Ironhide's quarters, the firing range, heck, even the brig! But it seemed as if the mech had disappeared completely.

Then he recieved a comm from Bumblebee,

**:: Ratchet... things 'ere have gone from bad to the most crappily worst!::**

:: What? What is it Bumblebee?:: Ratchet replied, fearing the worst had happened in his absence.

**:: Alexis... she's alive but... unconscious::**

:: WHAT?::

**:: I dunno why but... she is... Ratchet::**

::Slag it all to the fraggin' pit!:: Ratchet pretty much screamed into the comm link. As Ratchet's worry and concern for Alexis grew, so did his anger. Of all the times that the mech had chosen to hang around Ratchet or the Medbay, the one time he needed him, he was nowhere to be found!

**::Ratchet... where are you, man?::** Bumblebee questioned uncertainly.

::Trying to find the slagging bot I need, that's suddenly developed the ability to fraggin' disappear into thin air! He's not Mirage!:: Ratchet shouted. Several soldiers nearby nearly jumped out of their skins and combats when they heard the medic shout. He glowered at them, making them hurry on their way. No one felt like messing with a ticked off Ratchet. Not if they valued their lives.

Rule No.1 NEVER, if you value your life for what it may possibly be worth, mess with a pissed off medic... especially a bright green one.

Ratchet was running out of ideas. Where could one mech be?

Then it hit him... literally.

One second Ratchet was standing up, talking with Bumblebee over the comm, the next, he was flat on his back, in pain, staring up at the bot he was looking for.

"Sor-" the mech never even finished his sentence.

"WHERE IN THE PIT HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN ALL OVER THE FRAGGING BASE LOOKING FOR YOU, NOW GET OFF OF ME! AND HAUL YOUR PIT-FORSAKEN AFT OVER TO THE FRAGGING MEDBAY NOW PRIME!" Optimus rolled to the side to avoid jabbing Ratchet in a way that would cause him more pain than just being slammed to the ground by a much larger, heavier body. The Autobot leader then got up, choosing to follow Ratchet's shouted orders rather than sticking around to get a wrench to the helm.

"And you soldiers saw NOTHING!" Ratchet yelled to the rather amused, bemused and weirded-out soldiers that were still staring at the medic. Ratchet remained flat on the ground to allow the pain to fade. It was then that Ironhide came into view, chuckling at the situation.

"Ironhide, if you say ANYTHING AT ALL, I will weld your aft to the ceiling and leave you to figure out how to get down without cracking your helm open!"

"Wouldn't dream of sayin' a thing, Hatchet," Ironhide responded. He offered a hand to Ratchet. Ratchet grabbed the offered hand and was pulled up. The medic winced when pain shot down his back, but he dismissed it, knowing that it was only a fresh set of dents to bang out. Great. Ratchet and Ironhide quickly caught up with Optimus before they reached the Medbay. Ratchet practically shoved Ironhide out of the way to get inside first.

* * *

Bumblebee looked up when the door opened, his optics filled with panic and relief. Ratchet rushed over to the berth, taking in the still slowing spark pulses, and still form of the sole Xyleon on Earth. He motioned for the other two Autobots to approach.

"What happened?" Ironhide asked. He reached out and touched Alexis' hand. He was worried when he didn't receive a response from the girl. Bumblebee could only shrug.

"She's getting worse," Ratchet softly stated. Optimus then made a sort of strangled noise from the back of his throat. The three mechs around him turned and stared at the Prime. Bumblebee nearly glitched. There were tears battling their way down the Prime's face.

Their usually stoic leader was crying.

**"Prime?" **Bumblebee said in an almost afraid voice as he looked at Optimus, his optics wide and unblinking. The young scout's question went unanswered.

"Bumblebee, Ironhide, out," Ratchet ordered, "Epps, you too." Bumblebee and Epps both pulled confused expressions, but did as Ratchet asked. Ironhide was slow to move, but he soon joined the others outside. As soon as the door shut, Ratchet turned to Optimus.

"Prime, it isn't your fault if that's what you're thinking." The medic tried to reassure him. He failed

"Yes, Ratchet, it is." Prime said, a definite waver in his baritone voice. "It has been my fault since I walked out of the Medbay, I rejected both of them when they needed someone there for them. I rejected Alexis the most; I didn't help her look after Chloe, I still hated Chloe for what she had done yesterday. I refused to help Alexis look after Chloe because..." Optimus trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Ratchet turned his attention back to Alexis, seeing if he could rouse her.

"Well Prime, you can mope about a stupid mistake, or you can save her life. Her spark is fading, and I can't save her without confining her to a medical berth for the rest of her life. Only you can." Optimus stared at Ratchet for a couple of seconds.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Bond with her. It will strengthen her spark if she can rely on yours," Ratchet replied.

"What? Ratchet, please tell me you aren't serious?"

"Why is it such a problem? You love her," Will broke in from his position on the berth beside Chloe. Ratchet spun around and glared at the soldier. Will raised his hands in a surrender, closing his mouth to signal that he was going to remain quiet. Rule No.2: If there is a 'moment' going on, it would be wise to keep your right to remain silent before someone makes it permanent. Ratchet went back to trying to get Alexis to wake up. He needed her somewhat aware of what was going on around her to get access to her spark. Unfortunately, the only way to get to her spark was for her to open it herself.

And, right now, she just wasn't going to wake up.

Chloe moved slightly from her sleep, making Lennox jump. "Uh, Ratchet?" Lennox called, hoping that he wouldn't wake the girl.

"Yes? What?" Ratchet asked, still bent over Alexis, trying to wake her up.

"I think Chloe's waking up..." Ratchet pulled a face and went to the soldier.

"Frag it..." Ratchet started as he saw Chloe turn over and her optics flickered slightly. Then he stopped. "Lennox, wake her up." The soldier looked at the medic as if he was absolutely mad.

"What?" Lennox nearly shouted, "We just got her to sleep!"

"Just do it!" Ratchet said, hefting a wrench into his hand. Will, upon seeing the wrench, quickly agreed and shook the human techno-organic gently.

"Chloe, wake up!" Lennox said into her ear. Chloe nearly swatted Lennox away from her. Lennox tried again, this time successfully waking the girl.

"What?" Chloe said groggily, obviously not pleased at being disturbed from her peace.

"We need your help to wake Alexis," Ratchet quickly explained what had happened while she was asleep. Chloe could only sit up and look from Ratchet, to Optimus, to Alexis before looking back at Ratchet again.

"Alexis needs a spark bond, so she can rely on another's, to help ease the stress on her spark. But only she can open it and right now she won't wake up." Ratchet grimly explained, stealing a quick look at Optimus, praying that Prime had cleared up his tears before the human could see them. Chloe walked up to Alexis' face, a look of nervousness on her own. She looked back to Ratchet, Lennox and Optimus, asking them silently for help. Ratchet just gently pushed her forwards a bit, urging her to speak. Chloe took a deep breath... until she realised that she didn't know what to say.

"What do I say?" she hissed to the others. They just shrugged. Chloe rolled her optics and turned back to the Xyleon. Memories of previous events of fun and laughter with the Xyleon were conjured up in her mind. Laughter from those memories filled her ears and she began to recite a small poem that she had once told Alexis a while ago.

"Tell me why you're crying,  
Tell me why you're sad,  
Tell me why you're silent,  
Tell me what's so bad.

_I've got no one to talk to,_  
_I'm always on my own,_  
_I've got no one to call a friend,_  
_I'm scared and all alone._

Talk to me, I'll listen,  
I'm sometimes lonely too,  
Together we can beat it,  
Together - me and you."

The two Autobots and the lone soldier looked from Chloe to Alexis for quite some time before anything happened, and what did happen was so minute that if anyone had blinked, they would have missed it. Alexis' finger twitched slightly. They watched as her optics came on, fading in and out of a dim blue a few times before she gave an extremely tired smile.

"Chloe..." she whispered.

"Alexis, as much as I'm sure you'd love to either go back to sleep or talk with Chloe, I need you to listen to me," Ratchet interupted. Alexis focused on him, shutting her optics off to save power, but giving a nod to let him know she was listening. "Your spark is going out. Like I've explained already to the others, you must bond with Optimus or risk spending your life in a single form, trapped here in Medbay." Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she gasped in pain, her optics coming back online to look at the medic.

"Why?" she mumbled. She didn't even have the strength to sit up. But she followed his orders, and he was relieved to hear the sound of her systems activating.

A line appeared down her chest, that ended under her ribs. Similar lines appeared on her sides. Her chest pulled apart, moving up and out to reveal a barely pulsing orb that shone in soft blues and green. The metallic structure that surrounded it was strange to the humans. It contained the spark chamber Cybertronians had, as well as a metal skeleton. Organic material combined with metal circuits made up her body, and it was clear to see even in such a small part of her.

Ratchet lifted Chloe off and placed her back on her berth before moving back himself to allow Optimus room to move up to Alexis' side. Ratchet busied himself in monitering her condition via the many screens already attached. Chloe and Lennox, however, watched Optimus and Alexis. The Autobot leader had his back to them when he stepped up to the berth. He gently lifted Alexis so that she was sitting up compared to laying down.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Optimus asked, still looking for a way to get out of it. Ratchet smacked a wrench into the back of the blue helm.

"Would I have searched the base for you for twenty minutes if it wasn't?" came the reply.

Optimus sighed as he allowed his own chest plates to part. He gently brought her closer until their sparks were mere centimeters apart. His own blue white spark reached out, merging with hers. For a few seconds it was hard to tell one from the other. Alexis' optics brightened and a gasp left her as she managed to grab onto his arm. It was over as soon as the bond took hold, and their sparks retreated back into their chambers, leaving Alexis offline, and Optimus trembling. Ratchet reached out, grabbing onto Optimus' shoulder to keep the Prime upright. He then eased Alexis back to the berth.

"She's... so weak," Optimus mumbled, sounding as if he was breathless. Ratchet gave him a rare sympathetic smile.

"I know she is. That's why her spark needed yours," Ratchet responded. He had Optimus sit down to readjust to the sudden strain on his systems.

"Ow..." Optimus mumbled as he felt a sudden, fresh wave of Alexis' pain wash and encase his spark. It was a strange feeling, strong, yet faint. The pain was sharp, but dulled by the fact that it truly wasn't his.

"Optimus? Are you ok?" Ratchet said, waving his hand infront of the Prime's somewhat dazed and glazed optics.

"Fine," Optimus managed. His voice was painfully strained.

"Why is everyone lying to me today?" Ratchet grouched as he force the Prime backwards onto he berth to perform scans.

"I'm not lying!" Optimus growled. "She's in pain, that's all, Ratchet. It took me by surprise."

"Uh huh... I can see it all in your optics Prime, don't bother continuing the lie..." Ratchet said, almost on automatic. He was startled though, when Optimus smacked his hand away.

"I'm. Fine. Ratchet," Optimus all but growled at his medic.

"Like slag you are. If her pain's got the high and mighty Optimus Prime wincing, then something's wrong," Ratchet snapped. "Sparklings take scans without batting an optic. Now stay still before I weld your aft to the berth!"

It was at that point that both humans had to slap hands to their mouths to avoid bursting out in laughter at Prime being talked, or shouted, down to. Optimus went still, wanting to avoid the embarrassement that Ratchet was threatening him with. But it was too late for the Prime, he was already past his mask in embarrassment. Lennox and Chloe were going red from trying so hard not to laugh that it was kind of noticeable.

"What's so funny?" Optimus demanded, only to be shushed rather harshly by Ratchet. Lennox and Chloe went even redder as they realised that Ratchet had cottoned on and was doing everything he could to embarrass the Prime further. Unable to take it any longer, Chloe broke down in a fit of helpless giggles, only laughing harder when Optimus shot her a glare.

"Pffftttt!" Lennox too collapsed into laughter at the Prime, even more so at the Prime's confused look. Even Ratchet was smirking and chuckling a bit at the Prime's expense.

"What?" Optimus, now fed up of not knowing what was going on, sat up, ripping a few wires that were attatched to his body off. "What are you all finding so funny?" Prime's left optic began to twitch as they all continued laughing.

"Lol at you Prime!" Chloe just managed to get out before she, Lennox and Ratchet broke down into fresh fits of laughter.

"Ratchet, aren't you supposed to be - oh I don't know - a MEDIC?" Optimus snarled at his friend.

"Alright, I think we've had enough fun embarrassing Prime. Besides, you two both need to breathe. I'm not dealing with any more patients," Ratchet finally said.

"Awwwww..." Chloe and Lennox whined simultaneously.

"Ratchet!" Optimus said, finally understanding what was so funny.

"What? It was fun." Ratchet shrugged, waving off the Prime. "You're not dying, but I want you to come by in the morning for the next few days. I need to keep an optic on your spark. Alexis should be released as soon as she's strong enough. Which should be soon."

Optimus said nothing; he didn't have any answer for the medic for once, and he closed his optics for a couple of minutes, thinking about how strange it was to finally be bonded to the Xyleon his sire had picked out for him so many millennia ago. Even with all the stalling he had done throughout the years, they still hadn't bonded happily in love. They had bonded because if they hadn't, Alexis would've died. Nothing seemed to be right. And worse, he could feel the swirl of emotions she wasn't able to express. Finally Optimus nodded before getting up. "Thank you Ratchet. I have work I need to get done," he said.

From her own berth, Chloe realised a couple of minutes too late that Alexis and Optimus had broken it up... perhaps forever. Before Optimus could leave the Medbay, Chloe jumped from her berth and sprinted towards the leaving Prime, shouting at him to stop.

"Prime! Wait! Stop!"

Optimus stopped reluctantly and turned to the human, almost glaring at her until he saw the tears streaking down her face. "What?" Optimus didn't bother kneeling down to the girl, he barely showed sympathy towards the upset child catching her breath below him.

"Prime... please... don't break... it up with... Alexis..." Chloe panted, her hands on her knees. The Prime sighed and was thankful Alexis was half asleep.

"Chloe, you wouldn't understand," Optimus said flatly.

"Let me... try..."

Optimus vented and shook his helm. "I don't have the time. She's your friend, ask her when she's awake," he responded. He left the Medbay without another word, leaving a very confused, upset Chloe behind.

"But..." the doors slid closed, silencing the distraught girl. Ratchet and Lennox approached Chloe, Lennox placing a hand on her shoulder and Ratchet kneeling down behind her.

"Lennox, find Ironhide if he's left." Ratchet instructed. Lennox nodded, seeing what the Autobot had planned. "Ol' Ironhide might be able to knock some sense into him." Ratchet said, "Are you ok, though, Chloe?" She sniffed and nodded, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm f-fine, Ratchet." Chloe said shakily, her legs wobbling slightly from the sudden burst of speed used to catch up with Optimus.

"No you aren't," Ratchet replied, transforming and activating his holoform. "And it isn't your fault that Prime ended it either."

"But... they bonded?" Chloe said with a look of complete puzzlement on her face.

"They did, but Optimus only did it to save Alexis' life." Ratchet explained gently, stepping up beside Chloe. The human techno-organic gave a sob and resumed crying. Ratchet felt so much sympathy for her that he couldn't stop himself from wrapping her into a hug, allowing Chloe to cry into the medic's holoform. Chloe clutched the holoform's shirt tightly, a sinking feeling settling in her that it was her fault. Ratchet held the human tighter, stroking her long, jet black hair. Chloe hicupped before pulling away from the elder. Before she moved completely away, Ratchet gripped her shoulders and spoke to her quietly.

"Chloe, whatever you may think from now on, it wasn't your fault. It was Optimus' jealousy; he must've thought Alexis was caring about you more than him. But, no matter what, none of it was your fault. Ok?" Chloe hicupped and nodded. "And I will always be here to comfort you if Jazz or Alexis isn't, alright?" Chloe looked into his optics and nodded, a small sad smile sliding onto her lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus was lost in his thoughts as he walked away from the Medbay. Away from where Chloe was struggling to understand what he had done. He wasn't sure exactly where he was headed, but he continued, his processor going over every detail of the past few weeks. It wasn't suprising that he found himself standing outside of one of the hangers that stood away from the rest. He put one of his hands on the metal of the door with a sigh. Was he trying to torture himself? He pushed the thought away and sat down with his back against the hanger.

He used to be a simple-living mech; get up in the morning, go for a quick debriefing with the Autobots and human soldiers, fight Decepticons if neccessary and them either relax or go recharge. He preferred it when life on Earth was sweet, when luck was usually on his side and when no-one hated each other or tried to kill each other. He only wanted peace, not just with himself but everyone around him and those who fought and quarrelled constantly. Was that desire too much to ask?

And yet, here he was, turning the entire base against him. Chloe was afraid of what he would do because of this Black Charade, Jazz hated him, he betrayed Alexis by abandoning her, and Ratchet was angry at him because he was pushing Chloe away from him.

"Nothing could possibly get any worse."

"Optimus," came a gruff voice from further away.

"I stand corrected."

Ironhide walked up, stopping a few steps away from his leader.

"Prime, we need to talk."

"If you are talking, I am listening."

"Don't be a smart-aft, Prime." Ironhide all but snarled.

"What do you wish to speak about?"

"Why in all that is Cybertronian did you break it up with Alexis?" The black warrior nearly growled, "Prime, it's affecting all of us-"

"I KNOW Ironhide." Optimus interrupted.

"- but it is affecting Chloe the most." now that was startling to the Prime.

"What?"

"You heard me. Its affecting Chloe the most because she looks up to us as if we were role models for her, you and Jazz especially. It is tearing her apart because she believes that it is her fault that you and Alexis broke up." the old weapons specialist stopped and vented before continuing.

"She respects you, Prime. More than you could imagine. And it's hurting her to see her best friend and her role model both in pain and suffering. Chloe truly and honestly believes that it is her fault, even though Ratchet and Alexis, amongst others, are trying to get her to understand that it isn't. But it isn't helping her understand when you keep on rejecting her and pushing her away. Optimus, you've been doing this ever since she hurt Alexis' ankle." Ironhide stopped, allowing his words to hopefully sink in to the stubborn Prime's processor.

Optimus looked at the ground, rather than facing his friend. The old warrior sighed and knelt down beside Optimus.

"Ironhide, I just can't do it any more. I can't watch Alexis try to help Chloe when it always ends in her getting hurt! You can't act as if that won't bother me. I care about both of them. It's why I allow them to get away with so much. Alexis doesn't need me. She needs Chloe's friendship more than she needs me."

Ironhide clanged Optimus around the helm. Hard.

"Are you even listening to me Prime? I know you care about them but you're wrong. They DO need you, and Alexis needs you the most." Ironhide replied, speaking to his friend as if the Autobot leader was but a Sparkling. This too caught the Prime off-guard.

"You didn't bond to Alexis just to save her life, that much is obvious." Ironhide continued, "You did it for some other reason. But what you must understand, you stubborn aft, is that the fact that because you and Alexis have broken up it is having the worst imaginable effects on, not just the girls, but the other Autobots and the NEST soldiers as well. They are all now being forced to take sides on this; yours or Alexis'."

The flame-patterned mech's optics went wide as he realised the damage his decision was doing: it was tearing apart the very thing that fought for other's freedom and the right to live.

"Ironhide, my friend," Optimus finally replied, breaking the uncomfortable silence and tension between them,"I see your point but I cannot continue to be with Alexis if she will care for Chloe rather than be with me. I am not trying to keep her as a possession, I just want her to balance between her friends and myself." Ironhide fell silent at Optimus' reply, the gears in his processor spinning furiously to try and think of a way to knock some sense into his leader.

:: Ironhide, any luck?:: came Ratchet's voice through a comm link.

:: None:: Ironhide replied gravely

:: Slagger's too stubborn for his own good::

:: What happens if they don't get back together?:: Ironhide asked in concern.

:: Well, all Pit breaks loose... that is to put it plainly:: Ratchet replied.

:: ... ::

:: Don't bother coming back here, continuing talking to him or dragging him here:: Ratchet said gruffly, evidently fed up with the Prime's stubborness.

:: Sure thing Ratchet:: Ironhide replied, silently comming the Prime.

_:: I am on your side for this, Optimus::_

Optimus just let his helm hit the metal of the hanger with a sigh. What had they gotten themselves into now?


	6. Her Spark's Desire

**A/N: Hey guys, it is me ChloeBee. I apologise, as well as AlexisPrime, that we haven't really updated many of our stories recently and here is the main reason why... my computer has broken. The motherboard is fried but the hard-drive is safe, however that does mean I have rare access to a computer and I apologise. Sorry. Primus knows how long it will be until I get a new computer tower or a laptop but what I do know is that it will take AGEs (I'm currently using my dad's laptop... sorry dad!). Also, as ChloeBee901, it is the same reason if any of you actually follow any of my stories.**

** Still... enjoy!**

* * *

It had been at least a month after the almost disastrous events of the Medbay and Optimus and Alexis were no closer to getting back together. Many of the Autobots and the NEST soldiers had taken sides with either Alexis or Optimus. Chloe, Ratchet, Lennox and Epps, as well as many of the other soldiers, had sided with Alexis in almost pity and near hate of the accidents that had happened involving the Xyleon, including 'The Break Up'. However, Ironhide, the Twins, Prowl and Red Alert had sided with Optimus because they didn't agree that Alexis should be more protective and spending more time with a human than with the one she had been chosen to spend the rest of her lifecycle with. They also thought that a majority of the incidents and damage done had been mostly Alexis' fault; had the Xyleon not pulled Chloe out of Ironhide's way, perhaps, Red Alert and Prowl had theorised, none of this business with Black Charade may not have occurred and the casualties they had suffered would not have happened.

The mood of the base had become so much colder with the situation between Alexis and Optimus. They were almost avoiding each other, and it was easy to tell when one was approaching just by watching the other. Optimus would trail off in the middle of a sentence or square his shoulders, while Alexis would appear meek and timid or almost bolt from a room. It was truly beginning to tear those around them apart. It was mainly tearing apart Chloe and Jazz; while Chloe was sided with Alexis, Jazz preferred to stay neutral, not wanting to betray either of his friends. Often, Chloe would pursue Alexis if the Xyleon left the room while Jazz would remain. This would, on more than one occasion, lead to fights and arguments between the bondmates. Twice, Chloe refused to sleep near or even with the saboteur, opting to so sleep in separate quarters just down from her original ones.

Chloe and Jazz had just made up after yet another fight when they found Alexis wandering the halls on a rainy afternoon. The Xyleon, just like many of the other inhabitants of the base, wasn't quite a fan of getting soaked, so spending her day in the warehouse Optimus had given her when she arrived on the base was not something she could do... which led to her being in a bad mood and restless when the couple found her.

"Alexis? You ok?" Chloe yawned, stretching her arms and nearly hitting Jazz on the head while balancing on his shoulder.

"No," Alexis responded on a sigh. She looked down at her friend.

"What's the matter?" Jazz said, nearly glaring at his bondmate for almost knocking him on the helm.

"Rain. Something I hated back on Xylia," Alexis responded. She bit her lip gently to avoid smiling at Jazz.

Chloe laughed at Jazz; giving him a comforting pat for an apology. Jazz smiled back, his visor flashing slightly in response to Chloe's own.

"We were headin' to the Rec. Room. Wanna join us?" Jazz asked. Alexis looked uncertain but she nodded with a slight smile.

"Sure, why not? Besides, it beats waiting around dying of boredom!" Alexis said. Chloe laughed as Alexis fell in step behind Jazz once the silver mech began walking again. Jazz jerked his shoulder to jump the human techno-organic.

"Whoa! Jazz!" Chloe exclaimed, gripping Jazz's armour to stop her from sliding off.

"Yes, Cazz?" Jazz teased.

"Oi!" Chloe said, playfully aiming a punch at Jazz's helm.

"Showing off, Jazz?" Alexis asked. Jazz looked back at her with a smirk.

"Perhaps..." Jazz replied, jerking his shoulder again; this time making Chloe slip to her knees on the smooth armour.

"Ah!" Chloe yelped as she went down, her hands scrabbling at her bondmate's armour, trying desperately to get a grip on the wet armour; it had only been mere minutes since they had got back in from a rather wet patrol and both were still drying off, and were heading to the Rec. Room for a warmer place to dry up in. Jazz caught her before she fell all the way but Chloe still shrieked. Her half organic heart was pumping as she tightly held the metal of his hand with her own much smaller ones. Jazz couldn't help but cringe as his bondmate sent waves of adrenalin and slight terror bombarding his spark through their bond. The silver saboteur gently eased the near-hyperventilating girl back onto his shoulder plating, sending calming messages and emotions over the sparkbond. Alexis could see that her friend visibly relaxed as she almost melted to her knees on Jazz's shoulder, her optics shut tight as she drew deeper breaths.

"Cazzy, you ok?" Jazz asked, deeply concerned. While there had been no more incidents nor 'break outs' with Black Charade, everyone was still all-too-aware of what could cause it and what the consequences were.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she panted. She forced her optics to open enough for Jazz to see their brilliant blue glow before shutting them again. A faint smile spread across her face. "I'm fine."

"Good, come on then you lot, Rec. Room!" Jazz said, reassuring, not only the two techno-organics, but himself too. Jazz took off at a run; Chloe safely held in his hand after he'd grabbed her off his shoulder. Alexis gave a sound of surprise before following his example and running herself. But not without a shouted complaint first.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jazz acted as if the run was a race; increasing his speed when she got close, slowing when she dropped back further. By the time they arrived at the Rec. Room doors, Alexis was tired out and panting.

"I… don't like… you… for this Jazz…" Alexis panted, her hands on her knees. Jazz laughed at her misery, only earning himself a glare from the rather playful, at the moment at least, giant blue girl.

"When did you ever like me?" Alexis seemed to think it over for a second before smiling.

"Never!"

"Hehe, I didn't think so!" Jazz laughed. Alexis joined in, giggling between gasps for air. Chloe couldn't help but laugh as well as shiver violently.

"Can we go get dry now, sweetspark?" Chloe asked, teasing her bondmate.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're gettin' there," Jazz responded lightly. They, being Alexis once she'd calmed down a little, and Jazz, stepped in the door.

Unfortunately, it was at the exact same time as Ironhide and Optimus exiting the room through the same door. Ironhide stopped in time, but Optimus didn't, smashing directly into Alexis.

"Hey! Watch where you're-"Alexis stopped dead when she saw who it was that had walked into her, "-going…" Her optics went wide and she stepped back, looking for an escape. The only one, the door, was blocked by Jazz. Who she didn't want to knock over because he also held Chloe. Shoot. She was trapped.

"Excuse me?" Optimus nearly growled, attempting to pull rank on the Xyleon.

"Sir," she meekly responded. She dropped her head to avoid looking into his optics. "I thought you were someone else."

"Well, in future, you should be more aware of your actions." Optimus seemed to add a sense of stress on the words 'more aware of your actions.'

"I'm sorry, my lord," she ground out. The words carried more bite as she straightened slightly.

"Primus, lighten up a bit, Prime! Won't do ya harm to live a little!" Chloe joked, faking a harsh tone. Optimus narrowed his optics at her, but before he could say a word, Alexis stepped up.

"Leave her out of this, Prime," the Xyleon hissed.

"You're back to defending her I see."

"Of course! If you have a problem with it, tell me! Don't take it out on her!"

"I am your superior; you will not speak to me like that!" Optimus snarled at the femme, fury blazed in his optics.

"I am not bound to you, Prime; I do not answer to you!" Alexis snapped back to the flamed leader.

"You were chosen for me by my sire, so you DO BELONG TO ME!" Optimus shouted at the Xyleon. Alexis' optics hardened as she seethed. In a surprisingly calm voice she said,

"Is that all I am to you? A possession? Something that you can control or throw away? Fine." She dropped to her knees, bowing at his pedes. "I'm sorry my lord and Prime. I beg for your forgiveness or punishment." Without waiting for another word, she got up with her head bowed and stormed past Jazz, running as soon as it was safe to do so. And only Jazz and Chloe were short enough to see what the others missed. Glistening tears.

"Oh nice one, Optimus!" Chloe said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she was lowered to the ground. The human then took off at a surprisingly quick sprint to catch up with her friend. Optimus looked at Jazz in confusion. The silver mech rolled his optics before dragging a single finger down his face from his optic to the bottom of his chin. He turned and went after Chloe and Alexis.

"Oh Primus, what have I done?" the Prime asked. Ironhide only sighed.

"You just killed it all, Prime. You just killed it." Ironhide replied grimly, showing no sympathy to neither Optimus nor Alexis.

* * *

The hanger doors were thrown open, allowing the elements to enter. Within moments of running outside, the sole Xyleon was soaked. Water poured from the dress she'd worn earlier that day. Her vision wasn't clear due to the sheer volume of water assaulting her. Even so, she ran as hard as she could towards the one place where she could hide away from the world. Where she could be free from judgement. Trembling hands fumbled with the thick heavy lock keeping the doors in her way firmly shut. Her sobs kept her from simply slipping the key in. She took a deep breath to steady herself. As soon as the lock clicked to signal that it was open, she removed the lock from the chain and tossed it to the ground. The chain soon joined it, and the doors were flung open. She raced inside, breathing in the scent of drying paint that always lingered. Her spark calmed some, but the empty ache from a blocked bond didn't ease her mood. She hurried through the hanger, choosing a corner near the back to sit in. She continued to sob, even as she allowed the room around her to bring her comfort.

* * *

Chloe caught sight of the open doors long before she noticed the discarded chain. It was a relief that Alexis hadn't done anything stupid. And no-one could actually break into the Xyleon's hanger. The lock alone was taller and wider than Chloe was. She entered, but was unable to see her giant friend thanks to all of the tables littering the hanger. Chloe knew the set-up like the back of her hand. After spending countless hours working in there with Alexis, it wasn't surprising.

The first table in front of her was a tall one for someone Jazz's height or higher. It held craft supplies like glue and tape and scissors that Alexis used for larger projects. On the left was a table that was just a bit higher, but smaller, that held paints and brushes. Besides it was a giant easel with a canvas already prepped for a painting. On Chloe's right was a small table, human sized, where small projects were worked on. That was one of the places that Chloe used herself when spending time working with Alexis. Further behind the table in front of her, against the wall, was Alexis' light brown desk. It was stained with paint from use. It even had a human sized table on it for when Chloe wanted to work. Alexis did her drawings there, and the beginning pieces of so many artworks. It was her favourite place to work. On the left of it was a table filled with art supplies, and on the right was a table where different types of paper were laid out. Chloe headed towards the desk and was rewarded by finding the sobbing Xyleon.

"If you're tall, red, and blue, you can just go away." Alexis snapped.

"Well, I'm not tall, red, and blue… would you like me to be?" Chloe said, trying to put a bit of happiness back into her friend. It didn't work. Although the Xyleon did jump a bit at the sound of an almost invisible voice; it wasn't until she looked down did Alexis see an absolutely soaked and shivering Chloe.

"Sorry Chloe! I thought you were…" Alexis stopped, not wanting to say 'her master's' name, "… him."

"Nah, it's ok, besides, I'd say the same thing." Chloe said, trying to bite back the chatter of her teeth and yet failed to hide it. Alexis dried her tears a bit before standing and reaching down to a human-sized shelf that held blankets and towels. She pulled one off, a silver one, and changed back to her human form.

"You seriously ran after me, not a care in the world about that rain, but knowing you'd get soaked?" Alexis half-heartedly scolded her friend as she wrapped the blanket around Chloe's shivering body. Chloe looked up at Alexis and smiled her thanks. "Now, why did you follow me?" Alexis asked, not wishing to put a dampener on things.

"Cos you are my best friend, what prime said was way outta line… whether he's a Prime or not," Chloe almost mumbled, suddenly paranoid of said Prime entering the hanger, "Plus…"

"Plus… what?" Alexis gently coaxed.

"Well, he always bangs on about how 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings' and yet he stands there and calls you a possession! Talk about being a hypocrite!" Chloe said, obviously angry at the way the Autobot leader says one thing and then goes against it. "And you are NOT a possession! It's just not fair!" Chloe almost shouted, but not at the Xyleon. Alexis put an arm around her friend's shoulders, allowing the human to relax and calm down significantly.

"I know, and I agree with you on that, Chloe." Alexis said, wrapping the shivering girl into a hug, using her body warmth to slowly warm her companion up. Chloe squirmed under her friend's much stronger hold - not just out of discomfort - after being painfully reminded of that day when everything went wrong. The human techno-organic felt a soft hand lift her head up, once again she tried to squirm out of the grip, to face Alexis. She saw Alexis' optics widen in surprise. In the Xyleon's optics was reflected her own face, and, pouring down it, were tears.

"I'm sorry Alexis," Chloe cried into the blanket, ashamed of her friend seeing her cry like this, "I-I did it again, I made everything worse." Alexis was shocked at the human's words.

"No, no, Chloe, you didn't." Alexis tried to comfort her friend, slowly returning to her Xyleon form. Although it was barely noon, Chloe couldn't help but yawn – the poor girl had been woken up ridiculously early today. Alexis smiled warmly at the drowsy child and, now in her original form, gently picked her up and sat her on the paint-stained light brown table, not quite at Chloe's own desk but just beside it. Alexis then sat at the desk too but not before gathering a few pencils, coloured pencils and other such drawing stationary.

"What should I draw, Chloe?" Alexis asked softly. Chloe smiled, stood up and attempted to lift one of the much larger pencils that lay near her.

"A… sunny… day – oof!" Chloe huffed as she tried to lift the pencil, suddenly finding herself in the air as Alexis picked it up. The Xyleon held her hand out for the human to safely drop onto. Chloe released the pencil and landed with a soft _thump_ on the palm of Alexis' hand.

"A sunny day, huh?" Alexis said, "I think I can do that easily!" Chloe nodded and started to climb off the blue hand when Alexis slowly lowered her back to where the silver blanket was on the desk. As soon as Chloe's feet touched the ground, she picked up the blanket and wrapped herself in it again.

* * *

Almost two hours had passed when Alexis had finally completed the drawing and Chloe had toppled over, asleep, and wrapped up in the blanket. Alexis, however, had only looked up once during those two hours and she had seen Chloe readjusting the blanket. Now her friend was asleep, the blanket almost entangled around her legs, her hands scrunching the blanket up into her fists and a look of complete peace on her face. Alexis sighed contently, finally happy that Chloe was now at peace and was no longer troubled by the constant fights and tense atmosphere of the base… for now. Her thoughts quickly turned from the human techno-organic to the situation with Optimus. They couldn't continue like that. Fighting every moment of the day. Or leaving a room, usually the Rec Room, the second the other entered. Each time that happened, she left her Energon behind. It had been two full days since she'd last refueled or eaten properly.

"I have gotta sort this…" Alexis muttered, packing away her at supplies. Chloe stirred slightly, drawing the Xyleon's attention back to her. Alexis smiled, almost sadly, and soon began to feel a bit tired herself. That was, until, Jazz knocked on the hanger door, coming in soon afterwards.

"Alexis? Have you seen Chloe?" Jazz asked, concern etched deep into his voice for his bondmate.

"Yeah, she's here." Alexis replied softly, putting a finger to her mouth to signal to the silver mech to be quiet. She then moved aside to allow Jazz to get to Chloe; a smile threatened to tear his poker face apart, succeeding not long after he saw Chloe mumble something and turn over.

"Thanks for takin' care of her for meh," Jazz said.

"No problem. It was my pleasure," Alexis responded. She placed the supplies in the drawer before turning back to Jazz. "If you're going to leave, put the chain back on please. I… have someone I need to talk to."

"Sure t'ing, thanks again." Jazz said, gently scooping up the girl in his cold metal hands; Chloe stirred again and fidgeted on the sudden cold sensation beneath her. When her optics opened, she briefly caught sight of her friend's retreating form, just as the Xyleon stepped back out into the rain.

* * *

William Lennox, who was fully aware of what certain aliens disliked solely for his own sanity, was extremely surprised to watch a literally soaked female alien approach. Her dark brown hair, which reached her waist, was black and plastered to her body. Her hazel eyes were tired, and her face was pale. Her arms were tightly around herself to try and warm her body back up. Lennox, being who he was, draped his army jacket over her with a gentle smile.

"What can I do for you?" He asked once he had her sitting down in front of his desk. He was leaning against the wooden piece of furniture while he spoke with her.

"G-get me off of this b-base without a trace. T-that's all I can ask," Alexis replied, Lennox gave her a surprised, confused look. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Lennox asked. Alexis flinched away, as if he'd slapped her. The confusion on his face only increased, along with concern.

"I'm weak, Will. I've failed my real family. This one as well. Xyleons are known for their ability to hide their emotions as well as change their shape and their beauty. Have you seen me do that once?" Lennox remained silent, he could think of nothing to say but to nod slightly in agreement. "Exactly. And it leads to me making mistakes. I hurt those around me by being me! I can't watch them suffer. Optimus has his princess bonded to him. Chloe's not fighting with Jazz. Everything is perfect besides one glaring problem. Me! It was my fault that Optimus and I broke up. And now… it's led to fighting among the Autobots and soldiers. We've forced you all to take sides! And you wouldn't have to if I wasn't so… stupid! Get me off of base. Please. That's all I ask. I can blend in, disappear without a trace. Decepticons can't track me. Nor can the Autobots. Just let me go. So I don't ruin anything else," Alexis pleaded. Once again, she was quickly in tears as passion flooded her words. It was clear that she meant every one.

Lennox was left speechless. He took the girl into his arms, holding her as she cried. But her words echoed though his mind. She wasn't acting like a normal Xyleon? It didn't matter though. He couldn't leave her to suffer like this. He rubbed her back, running his other hand through her hair.

"If that is what you want… but consider this: what will Chloe do when she finds out you're gone?" Will asked. It was obvious that Alexis hadn't told Chloe… or anyone else for that matter.

"Why do you think I haven't told her? I'm not going to tell her… I'm trying to protect her… Can you do that for me?" Alexis practically whispered in his ear.

"Alexis, this is probably gonna sound really cliché, but Chloe is better protected when you're around. She doesn't trust anyone like she trusts you. And the fact that you two are friends means more to her than almost anything else in the world." Lennox replied, his voice just as quiet as Alexis', "She cherishes your friendship and, if you go, it will shatter her."

"What CAN I do then? Honestly, she's shattered no matter what I do! Slag it," Alexis moaned. She pulled in on herself; her nails digging into the skin of her arm. "I will not be simply something Prime can own. But I'm miserable here. I'm tired, I'm cold, I'm hungry. I just want to be somewhere safe. I want those I care about safe." Lennox sighed, knowing he was fighting, not just an impossible one, but an uphill battle, one that he couldn't possible win.

"Alexis, moving you off-base with no one noticing isn't a simple matter. If anyone is going to notice the most it will be Chloe." Lennox warned the trembling girl, "I will try to sort something out but allow me to sleep on it first. I'll give you my decision in the morning. That ok?"

"Yeah, I think I can wait for a bit." Alexis replied, frowning slightly at Will's answer. No sooner than the soldier had turned back to the paperwork on the desk, Alexis bolted out of the office and straight towards Chloe's quarters, slowing her pace so she didn't draw unwanted attention to herself and the decision she had just made.

_'For better or for worse...' _Alexis thought darkly as she slowly approached her friend's quarters. Her hands began to feel cold yet sweaty as she keyed in the passcode. Alexis took a deep breath to steady herself and opened the door at the sound of the code acceptance. Nerves began to take over the Xyleon as she cautiously entered Chloe's room; her ears were greeted with the sound of soft breathing.

"Oh Chloe, I wish I could stay but..." Alexis whispered as she saw the peacefully slumbering form of her friend. She carefully crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, gently brushing aside a stray strand of jet black hair that stroked the human's neck. Chloe murmured something inaudible and pulled her legs in slightly closer to her body. Alexis sighed, allowing herself to relax slightly. She looked around the dark room before standing. She only paused briefly when she reached the door. She opened it quietly and disappeared down the hallway. The only question in her mind was where would she stay? She avoided her quarters since they branched on Optimus'. And spending time with Chloe would only hurt. Just before the door had closed, the human techno-organic's optics flickered online slightly and a very groggy Chloe sat up. Her brow furrowed as she saw the door click shut.


	7. Sailing Away To A New Start

A knock broke through the silence that hung in the room. The sole occupant groaned as he pushed himself up and slowly approached the door. He threw it open and started in surprise when he found himself staring at a rather wet Xyleon. "Alexis?" he asked. She gave him a slightly embarrassed smile while her optics roamed the floor.

"Hi, 'Hide. I was... wondering... if I could stay here for the night. Chloe's asleep, and my quarters are with Optimus," she squeaked. Ironhide moved out of the way to allow her through. She flashed him a real smile that fell quickly. It was enough to get Ironhide concerned.

"Something wrong?" he questioned.

"I can go-" her words were cut off by Ironhide stepping in front of the door to block it. Even though she was his height, she couldn't just push past him. She wasn't strong enough to do so. She sighed and forced herself to meet his optics. As soon as she did, she snapped them away since tears began spilling down her face. "I'm so weak." Ironhide covered the distance between them and caught her in a hug. She buried her face in his neck while he held her. Feebly, she gripped the edges on his armor.

"Alexis..." he said in an attempt to get her to talk.

"It just... hurts."

"What does?"

"M-my spark."

"Should you see Ratchet?" Ironhide asked. Alexis shook her head slightly.

"It's just the block... from Op- Prime's side," Alexis answered, still refusing to call the mech by his name properly. Ironhide frowned, concern in his optics.

"You sure, Lexie?" He half-sparkedly teased, leading her to a spare berth that Bumblebee used to have as a Youngling; the scout had always taken a liking to the gruff old warrior and Ironhide had volunteered to look after him as he grew up, a berth being moved to his room should Bumblebee wish to stay in there. Alexis gave the weapons master a weak smile as he fetched a few blankets for the Xyleon to wrap up in as well as a towel for her to dry off, leaving the femme to ponder about her descision.

_'Now... now I'm not sure about this...' _Alexis thought, replaying all of her best moments with Chloe in her processor, the ones filed under 'Unforgettable Moments'. One of them brought small tears to her optics; it was the day before Chloe had bonded to Jazz and the day after Jazz had proposed to the girl. Alexis had decided to treat Chloe to 'a day of freedom' as they had called it considering it would be the human's last day as a single girl. The entire day had consisted of laughs, nerves, hiccups, tears and a lot of ice cream... and it proved to be a day neither girl could forget.

"Here ya're, Lexie!" Ironhide said, reappearing with his arms full of blankets of numerous colours; shattering Alexis' reverie and banishing the tears that threatened to fall. She grabbed a few with a smile.

"Thanks for putting up with me," she said softly.

"Only cos ya live 'ere!" Ironhide said playfully, his faceplates cracking into a smile. Alexis laughed and hugged him, even though she knew he wouldn't really like it. Too 'mushy' for a mech like him. And, true to the fact, Ironhide growled softly at the Xyleon. "Gerroff!" He snapped, trying to worm out of her grip without hurting her. She laughed and held on as long as she could until he finally managed to pull away.

"Awww... you killjoy 'Hide!" Alexis joked, laying back on the berth and wrapping the blankets around herself tightly. Ironhide only growled further before chuckling. He tossed the other blankets at her, and delighted in her slight squeal as she fought to get them off of her. He reached forward though, to keep her from falling off the edge. Alexis squealed again as the black mech started to prod her in the side, one of her many numerous tickle-spots. Ironhide laughed, an actual proper laugh, and continued to prod and tickle the Xyleon. She thrashed as tried to get away from him. "No! HIDE! STOP IT!" Alexis gasped as she laughed, diving towards the warrior and flooring him easily.

"My revenge for you hugging me!" Ironhide chuckled as he continued to tickle Alexis. Both aliens rolled around on the floor, getting tangled up in the many blankets that littered the floor. They did this until Alexis was gasping for air, and her vocaliser shorted out.

"Ir-hi- I c-n- br-h st- -t!" Alexis tried to protest against the constant fusillade of tickling, static now making up a majority of her voice. Ironhide pulled away briefly to allow her to take in some air. He didn't want her passing out on him after all. It would ruin his fun. "C-n I -le-se -et -me re-?" Alexis made another attempt at speaking. Ironhide let her up and watched as she fell into another giggle fit. In between breaths she laughed until she was simply shaking without any sound at all. "NOW can I go to bed?" Alexis asked, rearranging the blankets that were a mishapen pile on her berth.

"I don't think I should let ya," Ironhide replied with a smirk. Alexis narrowed her optics, even as a smile painted her lips.

"Why?" Alexis said, her voice impersonating that of an innocent Youngling's. Ironhide roared with laughter. Alexis whipped one of the blankets at him and managed to trip herself. She fell with a shriek and laughed at her own mistake. "Night, 'Hide."

"Hehe good night Lexie!" The black mech chuckled as he retreated to his own berth, a chesire's grin still upon his faceplates.

Elsewhere, a high ranking soldier was far from laughter. Alexis' words from earlier still rung in his ears. He had a choice to make. And he would lose either way. Which bullet would he take? The answer was far from his mind. If he did as she'd asked, he would make the base unbearable. If he didn't, she'd be even more miserable. She was a friend of his, so it would tear at his heart to make her unhappy. The same went for Chloe. He sighed and stepped into the rec room. He stopped when he noticed the only other person in the room. "Epps? What are you doing up so late?" Lennox called over. The black soldier smirked.

"I could ask ya the same thing," he replied.

"You first," Lennox said.

"Dunno man, jus' can't sleep I s'pose," Epps shrugged, "Come on brah, why're you up?"

Will sighed, "I'm gonna risk my life telling you this buddy, but I got an evil descision to make."

"Sounds spooky. What descision? This 'bout the bots?" Epps questioned.

"Kinda, namely a techno-organic," Lennox stalled, "Alexis." Epps' eyebrows were raised so high that they were in danger of disappearing past his forehead.

"Oh? What's happened now?" Lennox sighed again and motioned for his friend to take a seat.

"She came to me earlier today, asked me a question."

"Go on..."

"And she wants me to..." Lennox paused, racking his brain for an easy way to explain, "... get her off base without anyone noticing." Epps stared at his friend for a few long, agonizing moments.

"What're you planning?" Epps asked carefully.

"I don't know, Epps, I just don't know brah," Lennox pinched the bridge of his nose like he had done so many times before and Epps, from experience in the field with his teammate, immediately recognised it; the soldier would do this whenever he was stressed or frustrated... or confronted with an impossible decision.

"You can't do that. An' you know it. Chloe'll freak, and Prime'll be upset. An' Jazz 'cause of Chloe. But can you see yourself survivin' Alexis when she gets upset?"

"To be perfectly honest, Epps, I don't see me surviving either way for very long." Will weakly joked.

"Don't think like that, man. You'll only have ta hide for a month or two. Or three," Epps commented. Will's hand connected with the back of his friend's hand. "Pick the lesser of the two evils. Which'll be worse?" Lennox glared slightly at his fellow soldier.

"Uh heelllooo? BOTH will be the worst. Prime will send someone else out to kill me considering he won't and can't do it himself and Alexis will murder me too."

"I really don't see that happenin' dude. We're talking about Prime and Alexis here. Prime won't hurt humans, and Alexis... is Alexis," Epps said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, Alexis is Alexis... occassionally unpre-bloody-dictable," Lennnox replied sourly.

"The most you'll get from her is a threat and tears," Epps pointed out.

"Yeah and a flood of 'em if she's in her original form!"

Epps choked on a laugh at the very thought. "Haha! Yeah 'help me- blub blub blub blub blub!' Haha!" Epps laughed at the moody soldier.

"Not helping Epps, not helping."

"Pfffffttttt! Hahahahahaha! Oh man that is just TOO funny!" Epps roared with laughter, earning a good hard smack upside the head from Lennox. Again. "Okay, okay, okay. Will, she won't kill you, either way."

"What should I DO?" Will cried out.

"Don't look at me brah! I ain't got the faintest!" Epps surrendered.

"Thanks Epps, thanks a bunch..." Lennox groaned as he buried his head in his arms on the table. Epps frowned and got up, giving Will an almost reassuring pat on the back.

"Come on brah, ya know what ya need?" Epps said. Lennox gave a muffled response. "Ya need a good ol' pick-me-up!" The black soldier moved off to get something from 'NEST's secret stash'. Moments later, Epps reappeared beside Will with two small bottles of legal vodka. "Come on brah, sit yerself up," Epps coaxed the doll-like soldier into a slouched sitting position and pushed a bottle into Lennox's hand. "Bro, drink." Epps ordered. Lennox uncapped the bottle and chugged the whole bottle in one, a fierce burning sensation attacking his throat.

"*hic* Epps!" Lennox slurred slightly, "you know *hic* how bad *hic* vodka goes with *hic* me!" The soldier's vision had gone blurry as Epps discretely tipped the rest of his vodka into Lennox's bottle, a mischevious look raging upon his face.

"Lennox, finish up brah!" he said, tipping his friend's bottle up to Will's lips.

"Nah but I don't *hic* wanna..." Lennox protested weakly, accepting the vodka being leaked into his mouth. Another burning sensation attacked Lennox's throat and mouth, making hin cough after he'd finished the extra vodka. "Epps..." Lennox slurred heavily, "I *hic* hate you for *hic* this... you know I *hic* have duty tomorrow *hic*!" Epps just smiled evilly.

"Yah but you needed to relax a bit brah! You ain't chillaxed like this for ages bro!"

"You should *hic* know better than *hic* to gimme vod*hic*ka before I'm on *hic* duty!"

"Hehehe oh well!" Epps tried to smother a snigger at Will.

"Great *hic* I have ta *hic* see Lexis tomorrow *hic*," Lennox moaned.

"Good luck hiding that hangover!" Epps burst out laughing at the thought of the usually stoic soldier confronting a potentially stroppy Xyleon whilst recovering from a hangover.

Lennox barely bit back a groan the following morning when he found Alexis, in her human form, leaning against the wall beside the door to his office. He staggered forward even though he only wanted to go back to sleep. Alexis looked up with slight concern in her eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Not really... Epps... blame him..." Lennox replied weakly, opening the door to his office and inviting the patient Xyleon into his office.

"What did he do?" she inquired as she stepped inside. Lennox followed and took a seat behind his desk and motioned to the chair in front of it.

"Vodka." Was the short reply. Alexis half-scoffed, half-laughed at his answer.

"So he got you drunk. Wow." Lennox glared at the sniggering girl, but it only made Alexis laugh harder. "Remind me to congratulate Epps on this!" she barely got out before collapsing into another fit of hysterics.

"Not funny. My head's killing me," he snapped. Alexis gave him a gentle smile and ceased her laughing once she was able to.

"Sorry, but you gotta admit, that is pretty fraggin' funny!" Alexis giggled weakly as she closed her optics to picure a drunk Lennox.

"No, it's not. Are you here to make fun of me, or to find out my answer?" he growled. Alexis finally fell silent, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Your answer, Lennox, sir."

"I have one condition for you. If I get you away without anyone noticing, you stay with my family. I called Sarah last night. She already agreed with me. Do you accept?" Lennox asked. Alexis bit down on her lip as she thought through the situation. A smile pulled at her lips.

"Thank you," she said softly. She nodded. Lennox breathed a sigh of relief, silently thanking Primus that he hadn't signed a death warrant.

"Go get packed then. You'll leave tonight," he told her. She stood and walked over to him and hugged him gently before practically running from the room.

Alexis did as Lennox asked and packed what she was planning on bringing. Including one reminder of Optimus. The little snow globe he gave her the day after arriving on Cybertron. Back before any of the madness with Black Charade had happened. Once she was packed she stuck the bag under her berth to avoid Optimus finding it if he beat her back to the room. She then left her quarters to search for Chloe, to spend her last day on the base with her best friend.

Ten, long, agonising minutes were spent searching for the girl before Alexis found her. Chloe was in the Rec Room playing on the Wii against Bumblebee and Jazz on Mario Kart when Alexis called her out. "Alexis! Where have you been?" Chloe asked.

"I was talking with Will," Alexis replied. She pulled at the dark brown hair hanging over her shoulder as her eyes wandered the room.

"What about?" Chloe asked, waving away the protests of the others as she reset their game back to the Wii menu.

"... Stuff," Alexis replied, thinking quickly on her feet. Chloe glanced over at the Xyleon's reply.

"'Stuff'?" she repeated.

"Yeah, army stuff and... stuff..." Alexis answered, thinking even quicker on her feet as she received the full bombardment of questions from her naturally-curious friend.

"Huh," Chloe said. She gave Jazz's holoform a quick kiss and walked over to where Alexis was waiting for her. "What do you want to do?"

"Uh... talk? Do some art? I don't know," Alexis responded. Chloe's optics narrowed in suspicion for a fraction of a second before agreeing and bouncing after her friend as Alexis headed to her personal hanger.

Alexis sighed softly in relief as she realized that not spilling her secret would be a lot harder than she'd thought. Thankfully, so far Chloe didn't quite suspect anything. She led Chloe outside and retook her true form to unlock her hanger. Another thing she would truly miss.

"Soooooo..." Alexis said, breaking the annoying tension and silence surrounding them, "What do ya wanna draw? Or work on?" Chloe shrugged in response, her optics scanning over the Xyleon's almost nervous movements.

"Dunno..." Chloe trailed off as a small idea hit her, "Has something happened, Alexis?"

"What? No, no, I'm fine." Alexis quickly defended herself... a little too quickly.

"Hmmm... ok. Could we work on a short-term project? Like a model?" Alexis smiled warmly at the human techno-organic; Chloe was always coming up with good art ideas for both girls to try out and, with Alexis' careful hands, very few of the pieces went wrong or were scrapped.

She motioned for Chloe to join her at the table that was the perfect height for humans while she moved off to grab some supplies. Chloe could automatically sense that something was wrong. "Alexis?" Chloe called. The Xyleon turned to the human girl slightly, but she didn't move from her spot.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine, Cazz, I'm just tired..."

"Cazz? You never call me that."

"Don't I?" Alexis sounded surprised, "Hmm... I must have called you that at least once..." Alexis said as she returned to the table with numerous types of art media.

"No. You don't. Ever," Chloe said with concern. "Alexis, you can tell me what's wrong."

"Chloe..." Alexis sighed, "I'm fine. Stop worrying!" Chloe frowned at the response and started randomly making tissue paper flowers of blue and white. Alexis, having returned to her human form, smiled, switched on the radio and started making flowers too.

"Alexis," Chloe said, shattering the silence outside of the music, "You're leaving... aren't you?"

Alexis kind of froze and the flower in her hand tore apart. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "How'd you guess?" she asked in a voice so soft Chloe barely heard her over the music. The human girl fell deathly silent and, when Alexis opened her human eyes again, Chloe had sunk down into her chair, the flower in her hand crumpled and stripped of its leaves. Alexis could see that Chloe was crying, her body shaking and wet patches appearing on her T-shirt. "Chloe..."

"Why?" Chloe cried out, "Why are you leaving?"

"Chloe, believe me, I don't want to but-"

"But what? What is more important than our friendship? Than our friends?" Chloe cut in, her voice cracking.

"Chloe. I can't do this. I can't fight with Optimus every moment. I can't force others, like you, to allow me to stay with them because I'm afraid of Optimus Prime. I'm tearing you and Jazz apart. I'm miserable. We've caused everyone to take side in a fight that was bound to happen. You can't change my mind Chloe... I care about everyone here too much to stay," Alexis replied. Chloe stopped herself from snapping at her friend, trying to control her breathing desperately.

"Alexis, if you cared about us too much, you wouldn't leave us. You would try to make things better! Because that is how you work! That is what you are like!" Chloe said, trying to keep a level tone, "That is why you are my best friend..."

"Chloe, its already been decided. Lennox has allowed me to stay elsewhere. I'm leaving tonight." Those three last words drove the knife straight into Chloe's heart.

"B-but..." Chloe didn't know what to say.

"Chloe..." Alexis moved to the younger girl's side, wanting to hug her and reassure her.

"No! Just... no..." Chloe nearly shouted as she jumped from her seat, away from the Xyleon, tipping the chair over in the process.

"I'm sorry," Alexis said. She closed her eyes to will away the tears. "This is why I didn't want to tell you..." Chloe left the hanger, leaving Alexis alone. The Xyleon dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. "What have I done... what have I done..." Alexis whispered to herself, rocking slightly. She was out of tears. The past few days had been enough to make her want to forget everything. Maybe even turn herself over to the Decepticons. But just getting off the base would have to be enough. She looked towards the doors while she rested there, regretting everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe had run. She had run so far and so hard and yet she found herself back at the Rec Room. Tears had been streaming down her cheeks as she ran, each of them staining her shirt with unfathomable markings.

Everything had happened so fast that Chloe's brain had yet to catch up.

"Why... why Alexis... why?" She sobbed quietly to herself as she slowed down, wiping her eyes with her sleeve before she opened the door to the Rec Room. Her optics were greeted with the would-be funny sight of Jazz trying to balance on a Wii-Fit board. Chloe merely plonked herself down on the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest and hiccupping; Jazz's attention was quickly drawn to her at the noise.

"Cazzy? What's wrong, babe?" Jazz asked, pausing the game after he had fallen over.

"Nothin' Jazz, hon," Chloe sniffed, bringing her knees in tighter to her body.

"Somethin's wrong, I can tell," he said while taking a seat beside her.

"Jazz... just leave it," Chloe said, snuggling down into the couch even though it was mid-morning.

"Oh no ya don't," Jazz said, pulling his bondmate into a hug, "What's the matter?"

"Alexis is... leaving..." Chloe said, breaking down into a fresh pool of tears.

"Oh, man," Jazz held her tighter to his chest and ran his hand through her hair. "Did she say why?"

"N-no, I left b-before she c-could s-say,"

"Baby, I'm sorry..." Jazz said softly into Chloe's ear, "But no matter what ya think, it ain't your fault - that I know for definite."

"Jazz... I think I helped her towards that decision..." Chloe stopped, "Jazz it's all my fault!" she wailed, her voice muffled by her mate's chest, and resumed her sobbing.

"What makes ya think that?" he asked as he pulled away enough to look into her optics.

"Jazz, isn't it obvious? It is ME that is getting in her way, ME that is driving her and Prime apart, ME that is tearing everything up between them and it is ME who is doing more damage because of this _thing_ inside me!" Chloe cried, tears falling down her cheeks from behind her visor; now she was beginning to curse Ratchet for not taking out the tear ducts during her operations.

"Chloe, none of that's true. Alexis need you as much as you need her. An' Prime had it comin' with how he babied 'er. None of it's your fault," Jazz objected. Chloe sighed shakily into her bondmate's warm holoform body, her body relaxing as she realised that Jazz was right.

"I don't want her to leave," she whispered.

"Neither do I, but if that's what she wants, thinking that it'll make everything better, then it's up to her," Jazz said. He began stroking her hair again, his hand working its way down to her shoulders, tickling the nerves that were so close to the surface of her skin.

"Ah... Jazz..." Chloe moaned softly, biting her lip and gripping Jazz harder as her body relaxed almost completely into her bondmate's.

"Come Cazzy babe, calm down now," Jazz cooed, stroking her sensitive shoulders again, feeling her shudder under his touch. Chloe gave a small, innocent yawn and half moan as, although it was morning, her optics were flickering drowsily beneath her visor. "Come on, I think ya need a bit o' rest, yeah?" Jazz coaxed gently, laying Chloe back into the couch and slipping back into his robot mode. Chloe moaned something softly, possibly a weak protest, as Jazz slipped his hand underneath the girl and lifted her away, taking her back to their quarters. She snuggled into the metal of his hand as he walked. He placed her on her berth and settled himself to watch over her while she slept.

* * *

Several hours later, Alexis was stalking through the halls. She'd briefly stopped by the rec room about an hour before and managed to get down about half a cube of Energon before anyone else arrived to make her abandon it. She was heading to her quarters to get her bag, hopefully before Optimus headed to his.

Alexis punched in the code for Optimus' quarters while glancing over her shoulder. The last thing she needed was for him to randomly appear on her. The door slid open and she rushed inside, turning to her left she unlocked her own quarters and ducked inside. She reached under the berth and grabbed the bag before turning back to the door.

"So, what are you in a rush for?" Came an unknown voice, deep and baritonal, from the darker depths of her quarters.

"Oh Primus!" she shrieked in surprise. She pressed a hand to her chest. "You scared me!"

"Well, considering you just ran in and out of here... you got me curious." The flamed Prime said, pushing himself from the wall were he was leaning.

"They're my quarters too. I'm, uh, just after this," she responded nervously as she held the bag up.

"Why? What is so important about this bag?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," She replied and let the bag rest on her foot.

"Are you sure? So nothing is important about this bag?" Optimus echoed, suddenly lurching forward and snatching the bag from the Xyleon. She growled in anger and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rude much, Prime? You could, I don't know, ask before taking something from me," she snapped.

"Well... it doesn't matter. So... what is in this, I wonder?" Prime said, preparing to rummage through the bag. Alexis pulled the bag away and glared at him.

"It DOES matter, Prime. Believe it our not, I do deserve to be treated like everyone else. You don't rip things away from Ironhide or Lennox, do you?" Optimus fell silent, thinking about every single thing that had happened since the inline skating incident.

Taking advantage of his distraction, she pulled on the strap of the bag and ran from the room as fast as she could.

"Oh no you don't, come back here!" Optimus growled, rolling his optics and sprinting after Alexis.

She screamed as he reached for her and nearly caught her arm. She hurried through the door and ran down the hall. If she didn't have the bag she could change into another form; one much faster than her current one. She tried to figure out what to do. She could run straight for Will's office where she was supposed to meet him, or she could head to the quarters of the other Autobots where she could go to the Med bay for Ratchet's help, or try to get one of the others up to save her from Optimus.

As the girl ran an idea hit her. She turned a sharp corner and then turned again, confusing the Prime chasing her. Alexis slowed slightly, yet another idea hitting her. She concentrated for a few seconds and soon found her body shifting; her canine teeth lengthened into long, sharp ones, capable of ripping through anything, her bones shifted too to form the skeleton similar to that of a cat's. Her thumbs moved back until they were smaller and useless as the rest of her hand changed into a paw, along with her other hand and her feet, each of them ending, not with soft pads, but sharp metal claws. Her ankles moved up until Alexis was finally running on all fours. Then her skin rippled and became hair-like, but metal and then a tail, long and graceful, grew from the base of her spine. And finally, her face became long and cat-like until Alexis had eventually transformed into a Cybertronian version of a prehistoric, sabretooth tiger. The bag's strap had become caught in her dagger-like canines and she clamped down on it, still running to evade the Prime that had just caught sight of her again.

'Scrap,' Alexis thought, being unable to speak in such a form, 'why can't he just leave me be for once?' The Xyleon turned another corner, dodging both soldiers and Autobots alike until she reached Lennox's office. But she kept on running.

Alexis kept on running until she had run out of the base, now with a Peterbilt Semi hounding her; it seemed that Optimus had tired of running and had transformed, hoping to catch up with the Xyleon sabretooth.

Soon however, Alexis hit a dead end. She could only dig her claws in and come to a harsh stop. Optimus then transformed and had her cornered, his optics almost burning again in anger. She waited until he reached for her to lunge; catching him across the chest. Unable to brace himself, Optimus was sent crashing to the ground and Alexis used him as a springboard to launch from. As soon as her paws hit the ground, she was back to running full tilt towards Will's office.

Upon reaching the human's office she pawed the door with a soft meow. Will opened it and gasped at the sight of a Cybertronian sabretooth. He watched with wide eyes as Alexis regained her true form. She was panting heavily. She drooped to her knees and closed her optics. "What? I'm sorry just... what?" Lennox gaped at the panting Xyleon.

"Optimus... chasing... had to... run," she managed to get out. Lennox stared at her for a minute before giving an extremely slight nod.

"You're not having any luck with him, are you?" he asked in a teasing voice. Alexis exhaled with a smile and a shake of her head.

"Seemingly... so... may... I?" Alexis breathed; Lennox, only just remembering his manners, stepped aside and allowed the panting girl in once she'd regained her human size.

"Are you still going through with it?" Lennox asked once he'd closed the door. Alexis placed her bag, one of the few things she's brought with her from Xylia, on the ground with a sigh.

"Yeah. Optimus just reminded me why I wanted to leave. I was planning on staying earlier today when I was with Chloe. Now... I just want to go," she replied softly.

"It's a shame. You certainly made things interesting," he joked. Alexis only smiled. "If you're ready to go now, you can. I have transportation ready for you."

"Thank you, Will, I owe you one!" Alexis replied, smiling widely at the soldier.

Lennox led her out to where a boat was waiting. She hesitated as soon as she could see it. She hadn't imagined actually just leaving the Autobots, and Chloe, behind. But she wasn't about to back out. She embraced Lennox in a quick hug.

"If you want to come back, you'll always be welcome. Even if Prime's upset with you," Lennox said.

"Thank you so much Will, just..." Alexis paused, choosing her words carefully, "... just make sure Chloe is safe, please?"

"Of course. You better get going. Someone's bound to notice us out here. Be safe yourself," he responded. Alexis nodded and boarded the ship where a soldier was waiting for her. She waved her goodbye to Lennox who remained on the dock long after the ship had disappeared. For some strange reason, he felt as if he'd done the wrong thing. With no idea what he was going to tell the other alien and human residents on the base, Will started back to the base, and, in the pit of his stomach, Lennox felt that horrible sinking feeling as he approached a death wish in the shape of a Semi.


	8. Telling Meeting Preparing Suffering

As the sun came out the following morning, Will felt as if he was heading to his doom. For he had to yet to tell everyone what he had done. Will sighed as he played several conversations in his head, all of them ending terribly. It seemed to the soldier that there was no escape from either a painful death or harassment or just lectures from every single resident being in the base. Soon, he had arrived at his destination. The Pit. Otherwise known as the Rec Room. He paused at the door and took a deep breath before going inside.

"Guys, Autobots and soldiers, can I have your attention for a minute please?" Lennox said, his cheeks automatically burning as soon as silence fell upon everyone. He looked to where Optimus was standing with Ironhide and Ratchet, then over to Chloe and Jazz. He took a moment to try and come up with exactly how to broach the subject. Then, before Lennox could even say a word, one of the soldiers spoke up.

"Hey Lennox, where's Alexis?" Then everyone else started up too, all of them asking of the whereabouts of the Xyleon. Lennox looked from each of the human faces to each of the Autobot faces until his war-hardened eyes came to rest on Chloe; the girl looked away, resting her head on Jazz's helm where she was sat on his shoulder. Guilty poison began eating away at Will's insides, his stomach twisting and knotting as he grew increasingly nervous.

"Oh, crap," he whispered. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a strong voice.

"Alexis has left the base. The situation became too much for her, and she chose to move elsewhere," Optimus informed them. A stunned silence fell over them; one that lasted a good minute.

"What?" Came a more feminine voice. It was Mikaela.

"How'd she manage that?" Sam asked.

"She took a boat, Sam. How else?" Chloe cut in, her voice so bitter that it hurt Will's ears.

"So she's just gone?" Ironhide questioned softly. Jazz stroked Chloe's back to try and keep her calm.

"Yeah," Will replied.

"Why? What happened that was so bad?" Sam asked, his face echoing the confusion upon so many other faces.

"Me." Chloe said, "I happened and I got in the way." Sam only stared up at the girl as Mikaela put a hand to her mouth, gasping as she realised what the young British girl meant; everyone had had a debriefing on the past events concerning Chloe, Alexis, Jazz and Optimus but it appeared that Mikaela had been the only one listening, after all, Sam, Miles and Leo had fallen asleep.

"No, Chloe. You didn't," Will stated. Most eyes turned then to him.

"You got any proof of that?" The girl retorted as bitterly as before, "You got one shred of proof, good decent proof, of that?"

"I was the last person to see Alexis," he replied.

"So? Did she even say to you that it wasn't my fault?" Chloe said venomously, Lennox wincing at her tone.

"She did. The last thing she asked me was to make sure you're safe. The day before when she came to me she only wanted to get out of the way. She was trying to keep you and Jazz from fighting like she was with Optimus. Chloe, she was trying to take care of you in her own way," he told her. Chloe snorted, not believing the soldier for a second.

"Yeah right, she wanted to go cos of only, ONLY, her fighting with him," she said, jerking her thumb then disrespectfully towards Optimus.

"Surveillance cameras! If you don't believe me, which is obvious, you can check them. I promise you that she brought you up a lot," he stated.

"Lennox, if I may," Prowl broke in and stepped forward. He accessed the cameras and projected the video on the wall opposite Chloe. The room fell absolutely silent besides the sounds and voices that the cameras had picked up. Not even Skids or Mudflap or Sideswipe or Sunstreaker broke the quiet. They watched from when Alexis arrived at Will's office to when she took off at a run from it. The image flickered out once it had reached that point and Prowl shut it off. Silence remained hanging over the Rec Room for a solid three minutes before anyone broke it.

"Hang on... what?" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe said simultaneously, confusion possessing their faceplates.

"You two heard it, not sure I understood it though..." Ratchet nearly growled at the Twins. Lennox opened his eyes and saw calm carnage erupting all over the place. Red Alert was fritzing with Inferno trying to comfort him, Wheeljack was just stood there staring as his processor went into overdrive, Chloe had broken down into tears, Jazz had activated his holoform and was holding Chloe in a tight hug while Ironhide and the other Autobots and soldiers just stood there, internally getting angry or frustrated at either Chloe or Optimus or Alexis.

Will groaned and slumped to his knees before burying his face in his hands. That option had had the result he'd been trying to avoid. Sadly it did nothing to help the situation. Through the gaps between his fingers he saw Optimus slump against the wall and Ironhide storm from the room, probably to go blow things up. Epps approached the soldier and gave him a pat on the back. He then leaned down to speak directly into Will's ear, "I think you picked the worst option possible."

"Oh, shut it, Epps," Will growled. He stood and left the chaos of the rec room behind.

* * *

Alexis had a death grip on the strap of her bag when the soldier that had gone with her led her to William Lennox's house. He knocked on the door and a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair answered the door. Her eyes flicked over the soldier first before settling on Alexis. "And you must be Alexis, yeah?" Sarah said, "Will has told me a lot about you."

"Now I'm afraid," Alexis joked. Sarah stepped back inside the house and held the door open for Alexis who entered rather reluctantly.

"Thank you so much Mrs Lennox, I really appreciate it," Alexis said as Sarah led her to her room.

"Please, no formalities here. Just call me Sarah," Sarah laughed warmly. Sarah left Alexis to get herself settled when they heard a crash in the kitchen. Halfway muttering a comment to her guest, Sarah took off at a run towards the kitchen.

Upon arriving there, she nearly tossed herself to the ground to avoid tripping on her daughter's foot. She sighed when she looked around. The mop water was spilled across the ground. Pots and pans were scattered throughout the room in random places, pulled from their cabinet and discarded by the little girl happily looking up at her mother with innocent eyes. "Whoops. It was an acciden'!" Annabelle said to her mother. Sarah sighed in frustration.

"We have a guest over! Belle, help me clean up the mess," Sarah told the young girl. Annabelle whined, getting up from where she was seated on the ground. Together, they piled the pots and pans back up, and Sarah put them away.

"Sorry Ma..." Annabelle said sadly, fiddling with a button on her clothes guiltily. Sarah pulled her into her arms.

"It's alright... I know you didn't mean to," Sarah responded. Annabelle sniffed, wrapping her little arms around her mother's neck.

"Won' do 'gain..." She said, muffled as she buried her face in Sarah's neck.

"I know. Why don't you come and say hello to Alexis? She's going to be stay with us for a while," Sarah suggested to help her daughter feel better. Annabelle nodded, sniffing once more and turning to the older girl.

"Hiya..." Annabelle said shyly, waving slightly and smiling. Alexis, who had arrived in the kitchen only a few minutes before, returned the wave with a gentle smile. Annabelle giggled slightly and walked up to Alexis, smiling wider than earlier.

"Hello," Alexis called softly, her voice wavering more than she wanted. The younger girl just giggled again and hugged Alexis, Sarah just smiled widely.

"I think you two will get along just fine," She said gently. Alexis looked up at Sarah even as she returned the hug.

"I'm sure we will..." Alexis said.

"Yay! Play?" Annabelle chirped to her new friend, looking up at Alexis brightly. Alexis could only blink for a moment as the words clicked for her. She gave a very slight nod, suddenly feeling very uncertain. Annabelle gave a cheer and pulled Alexis by the hand to the living room, giggling happily all the way there. Sarah, who had been left by the girls, was given a moment of relief from taking care of her daughter. She smiled when giggles and laughter reached her ears, signaling that she had been correct. She left the kitchen in search of the book she'd been reading before Alexis had arrived, certain that she would be able to get a little more read before she'd be needed by anyone.

* * *

_Weeks later..._

"Hey Jazz, Sunny, Sides. What you guys doin'?" Chloe asked as she wandered up to the three mechs that were trying to untangle the Sunny Christmas Tree from the tinsel, her hands shoved deep in her pockets. Sunstreaker regarded her with a serious expression.

"Suffering..."

"Yeah yeah but that's only cos you and 'Sides were tryin' ta be clever and ya tripped over somethin' and got tangled up cos ya useless Sunny..." Jazz said, rolling his optics at the Troublesome Twins' actions. Chloe, however, just giggled.

"Sounds just like you two to do somethin' like that!" She laughed. Sideswipe objected instantly, stating that he would do no such thing while Sunstreaker merely glared at the shorter silver mech.

"What?" Sideswipe said, raising his hands in surrender and skating round to the other side of his yellower twin with the pre-untangled tinsel in his hands.

"You're both idiotic slaggers. There's nothin' new there," Ironhide snapped from across the room where he was busy 'glue-gunning' other decorations in place with, not a glue gun, but a small plasma cannon. Sunstreaker just snarled at Jazz when he felt the saboteur's claws scratch some of his precious paint from his chassis.

"Aw c'mon Sunflower!" Chloe jumped in to diffuse any arguments, "Leave Jazzy alone! It was an accident! Besides, it's Christmas!"

"Yeah Sunshine!" Sideswipe joined in, "_T'is the season to be jolly, tra-la-la-la-la-la_!" The silver mech sang, skating away out from his brother's reach and giggling deviously. Most of those present in the Rec Room muffled a laugh at the Twins' antics but the only two bonded beings just collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Grr _shut up and untangle me already_!" Sunstreaker yelled, death-glaring at his brother and friends, tripping over and landing on his aft in the process of his struggling against the tinsel.

"Looks like the 'Mighty Sunstreaker' has been beaten by some tinsel!" Chloe giggled, leaning against Jazz in a poor effort to calm herself down.

"Give him a break. It's Christmas," Will said, walking over to aid Sunstreaker in getting out of the tinsel.

"Aww... c'mon Lennox! Can't we have a little bit of fun with the Autobots' Sunflower?" Sideswipe whined, reluctantly helping the human soldier. Will didn't respond, instead thumping the side of his hand into the metal of Sideswipe's leg. Sideswipe, however, barely noticed. It wasn't until he received a well-aimed kick from his brother to the crotch did he yelp in pain and curl up in a ball on the floor, tears of lubricant leaking from his optics. Everyone present in the Rec Room just broke down into full-blown laughter at the Twins' antics.

"Alright, you two. I don't want to listen to Ratchet's moaning if you hurt each other, so knock it off!" Will snapped. Both Twins just stopped and looked 'hurt' by the soldier's threats, looking away guiltily before Sideswipe went back to helping his brother.

"Think they'll ever stop fighting Jazz?" Chloe asked her bondmate, sitting casually on his pede.

"Sides and Sunny? Will ole Megs grovel at Prime's pedes?" Jazz asked in response. The girl just giggled in answer.

"Good point!"

"It'd be a good Christmas present for 'im though," Epps pointed out. All three of them just laughed at that statement.

Sunstreaker got up and didn't even spare a glance for his brother who was stick curled up in pain. He stormed from the room with angry shout that he was 'done with the slagging season'.

"Aww..." Chloe whined, running after the yellow mêlée fighter, "Sunny! Wait! At least TRY and enjoy it!"

"No way in the fraggin' pit! I'm done!" Sunstreaker yelled back, heading out of the hanger. Chloe just stopped, digging her clawed right arm into her arm, needing the pain. Everything had gone wrong again. Jazz walked over to his bondmate and kneeled to be closer to her.

"Aw, don't worry 'bout it babe. He's just bein' Sunny," he told her.

"Yeah but it's Christmas!" Chloe said, drawing blood in her arm slightly. Jazz sighed.

"It's a human holiday. He just don't get it."

"He never does..." Chloe sighed too, hugging her bondmate's hand and her mini-visor flashing, "But, hey-ho, what can you do with him?"

"Nothin'!" Jazz joked with a smirk. The human techno-organic giggled at her mate's endless good humour, and hoisted herself onto his hand; just in time to see Optimus walk in with a heavy chain over his shoulder.

"Hey Prime, s'up with the chain?" Jazz said, turning at his mate's reaction to the Prime. Chloe, however, just nodded in acknowledgement; neither of the two were speaking to each other because of Alexis' sudden absence at the base.

"I just took if off of her hanger. I'm going to replace it with a new one. This one is heavily rusted," Optimus replied.

"Ahh cool..." Jazz said, slipping Chloe onto his shoulder gently.

"I thought-" Chloe started, cutting herself off quickly and wincing as soon as she realised that she had almost ruined her reputation of 'not speaking to someone if they were ticking her off big-time'. Optimus sighed and continued past them, walking over to Ironhide. The two spoke, and Ironhide took the chain, freeing Optimus who then left the room, probably to go work on some of the reports that were still unfinished. Jazz shot Chloe a glare through their bond, the latter wincing as it was received.

"You know I still hate him for what he did!" Chloe hissed in her saboteur's audio. Before Jazz could reply, Lennox spoke up with his own opinion.

"You know what would be the best gift ever, besides maybe the war being over or seeing my family? If everyone on base could stop fighting with each other." The two bondmates fell silent at the remark, both's minds thinking of ways to overcome that problem. Chloe just sighed before being hit with a rather... _extravagant_... idea.

"Hmm..."

"What're you plannin'? Jazz questioned his girl.

"I was thinking that we could throw a ball-like party for Christmas... with a Cybertronian twist?" Chloe replied, rubbing her arm thoughtfully.

"I don't have a problem with that. I can ask my superiors. But you'll have to get Prime to say it's alright as well," Lennox said.

"Hmm ok Will! But I ain't asking Prime!" Chloe replied quite cheerily. Jazz gave Chloe a look. "Don't look at me like that, Jazz! You know I won't talk to him!" Chloe said, glaring at her mate.

"It was your idea," Jazz pointed out, his look not softening at all.

"I'm still not asking him!"

"Then no one's askin' him. It's you or he doesn't get asked at all." Chloe growled at her mate, still glaring at him, before she crumbled.

"Fiiiiiine..." she sighed, resettling down on Jazz's shoulder.

"What're you plannin' anyways?"

"Just wanted a great big ball-like party where we all dress up in our best suits and dresses with a Cybertronian twist. Then.. well... maybe invite Alexis and Sarah over?"

"You think Alexis would even come?" Will questioned, draping the tinsel he held over the tree. Chloe just shrugged, longing hidden behind her visor.

"I hope..."

"Maybe if you asked her yourself. Last time I spoke to Sarah, she said Alexis is struggling," Will said gently. Chloe just froze, immediate concern and worry for her friend apparent in her, with or without the visor. "Chloe? You alright?" Will asked immediately in concern. He turned away from the tree and looked up at the young girl. Black Charade had become a thing of the past, but they were still very worried that the menace would return.

As if she had been submerged in ice-cold water, Chloe took a gasp of air, her lungs baying hungrily for more. It was then that she noticed she was shivering and her skin felt as if it were wet. Looking down at Will she eventually replied, "I'm fine, Will... just... fine..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... just a bit..." Chloe shook her head quickly, clearing it of a pressure that was slowly pressing down on her mind and thoughts, affecting her free will, "I'm good."

Reluctantly, Will went back to decorating the tree; his thoughts on calling Sarah to see how the Xyleon was doing. Sarah had last reported that Alexis had fallen ill, a fact that worried Will perhaps more than it should have. A small voice then broke his trail of thoughts.

"Lennox? Is Alexis ok?" It was Chloe. Will was slow to respond.

"I'm going to call Sarah tonight. I'll let you know if there's anything wrong." Chloe nodded slowly and murmured her response, snuggling back into Jazz's neck. "You should ask Optimus today about if the ball's okay with him. Then we'll call Sarah, both of us, to check up on things and see if the girls'll go," Will said in a suggestion for Chloe to just get it over with.

"Yeah.. ok Lennox... C'mon Jazz let's go then. In a bit Will!" Chloe called back over her shoulder as Jazz left for the Prime's office. Will waved back, though he didn't turn to them fully, trying to hide the worry that was weaving its way through his heart.

* * *

The piercing sound of a phone ringing dragged Alexis out of the light sleep she'd managed to fall into. Annabelle was snuggled up against her, delighting in the heat Alexis was able to provide, though for Alexis, that was a bad sign. Her skin seemed to have a VERY slight tint of grey to it, which was normal when a Xyleon got sick. Holding a human form was fine, but Alexis couldn't maintain the colouring of a human. A fact that had a first freaked Sarah out a little bit.

"Looks like she's getting worse... I'm worried about it," Sarah said softly into the phone, highly aware of the fact that Alexis and Annabelle were trying to sleep. Unfortunately for her, Alexis was no longer asleep, and had the ability to tap into the phone; giving Alexis the chance to listen in.

"_Ok, thanks hon... Chloe'll be really worried if she doesn't get any better. Plus the kid had a good idea about a ball-like Christmas party we could throw at the base._" It was Will Lennox.

"Chloe? That sounds like a lot of fun. Are we army wives allowed to join in the festivities? Been a long time since we've been able to see you..." Sarah responded, twisting the cord of the phone with a finger. Alexis' optics widened at the mention of her closest friend. Will laughed on the other end.

"_Yeah all the lovely military wives are allowed to join in the festivities, hon! But sadly, we gotta or rather Chloe has gotta clear it with Prime first. She didn't want to speak to him. Poor kid... she reckons it's all Prime's fault Alexis left. And, to make matters worse, Ratchet found out that Prime's personality circuit had glitched, making him go like he did to Alexis_." Will said unhappily, the slight trace of happiness lost in an instant as soon as the previous events came up. Alexis choked back a sob, dropping out of the frequency for a moment or risk alerting both to the fact that she was trespassing on their privacy. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she carefully got up from the couch without waking Annabelle. She walked over to the open doorway, looking out at Sarah.

"I bet that's not true... The way Alexis has cried about what happened between her and Optimus Prime makes me think she still really loves him," Sarah said.

"_Yeah but have you heard what Prime did? He hurt her badly when she was still here! And he hurt Chloe and Jazz in the process! A lot of mechs and men have taken sides with the whole thing! It's only me, Jazz and Epps who're trying to keep it neutral_!" Will was beginning to sound exasperated and frustrated.

"If his personality chip glitched than it was an accident!" Alexis croaked before she could stop herself. Sarah jumped and dropped the phone, the phone bouncing on its cord having been wrapped around Sarah's wrist.

"Alexis!" Sarah exclaimed, quickly grabbing the phone and muffling it with her top. Alexis winced at the pain that flared from her underused vocaliser. She walked over to Sarah and looked into the woman's eyes.

"Is that true?" She asked, her voice rough but soft. Sarah nodded sadly, quickly saying goodbye to her husband and hanging up.

"I'm sorry.."

"D-don't be. Ratchet can repair that," Alexis said, looking away. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Primus, I'm tired..." Sarah's expression softened slightly.

"Get some more rest, sweetheart, you're tired and you need to sleep, yeah?" Alexis didn't look up, nor did she respond. Tears continued to fall, gliding over her skin to slip onto her shirt and arms. Sarah moved away from the phone and gently embraced the Xyleon, letting Alexis cry into her shirt and rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry... I make things worse all the time... I want to go home..." Alexis said softly. Sarah stroked Alexis' hair lightly, resting her chin on the girl's head.

"It's ok, you don't make things worse. Which home? Your planet? Or the base?"

Alexis giggled briefly, her breathing finally settling. "Where ever Chloe and Optimus are..."

"That'll be base then!" Sarah laughed softly, slowly releasing the Xyleon. When Alexis looked up at Sarah, the human was relieved that Alexis had seemed to brighten, even though she still looked far from healthy.

"Hey come, cup of hot cocoa will sort you out, yeah?" Alexis smiled and nodded, closing her optics briefly. She wiped away the tears that had fallen. Sarah rubbed Alexis' arm for a few seconds before going and boiling the kettle, readying three mugs for some warm hot chocolate.


	9. Finally

The air of the base of was buzzing. You could feel the excitement. Especially good old Jazz, who was feeling the brunt of Chloe's emotions. He felt like his spark was going to pop from how Chloe felt alone. The couple, along with a few of the other soldiers and Autobots, were waiting at the shoreline for the boat to approach. Aboard it were families of soldiers who knew the secret, as well as Lennox's family, and Alexis Lovell.

"Hey Jazz?" Chloe said, finally finding her voice and confidence enough to speak to her bondmate.

"Yeah?" Jazz looked down at Chloe who was standing near Jazz's leg.

"How come you guys aren't all 'done up'?"

"The party ain't for a while yet, and the people on the boat need a lil time to get ready," Jazz replied.

"Ahh right ok..." Then a sudden, cold thought hit the teenager, making her expression fall.

"Cazz, what's the matter?" Jazz questioned.

"Uhh... I uhh... don't have a... dress..." Chloe replied unhappily, turning away from Jazz and sighing. Jazz smirked.

"Who said ya don't?" Anything Chloe was planning on saying was stolen by the sound of the boat's horn ringing through the air.

"They're here!" A first-rank soldier shouted, "Everyone and bot take three steps back!" Everyone did as they were told; as the boat docked and anchored, Chloe could not help but feel nervous at the thought of seeing her best friend after such a long time.

As soon as they could safely disembark, it was as if there was a constant stream of people rushing past Chloe and Jazz, each heading to their family members. However there was no sign of Alexis disembarking from the boat. Chloe's nervousness soon escalated to anxiety and agitation. Suddenly, Will Lennox broke through the crowd and grabbed onto Chloe's shoulder.

"Eek!" Chloe shrieked in shock and surprise. As soon as she turned to face Will the question had already left her lips. "Where's Alexis?"

"Follow me," Lennox said, motioning for the girl to join him. The teen looked up at Jazz who just shrugged, before following the soldier into the crowd.

"Lennox? Where are you takin' me?" She asked, curiosity plaguing her mind.

"You want to see Lovell, don't you?"

"Yeah... but why didn't Alexis come see me straight away?"

"It's not that she didn't want to. She's not feeling well, and Sarah brought her out of the crowd. I was sent to get you."

"Ohh... Wait, not feeling well?" Chloe almost froze again on the spot, worry and concern pressing down on her mind again. Will slowed when Chloe did, and looked back at the techno-organic.

"Yeah, she's been... sick for a while. Ironhide's with her and my family. She's been asking for you," Will responded.

"Will she be ok?" Darn, there was that same small, vulnerable voice again. It reminded Will of just how young and how inexperienced Chloe was. Will sighed, since he wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that.

"Hide's commed Ratchet. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine." Chloe nodded slowly, barely registering Will's words. Then, for the second time, she took a gasp of air and was shivering again. She noticed that her skin felt as if it were wet again and her lungs were screaming for oxygen. Will stopped walking, placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Chloe jerked back to reality and away from the dark corners of her thoughts, "Oh... I'm fine..." But she didn't meet Lennox's eyes.

"Chloe, I need to know what's wrong. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm just..." But she stopped short and forced a smile, "No, I'm good." Will frowned, but he let go of her shoulder and started walking again; Chloe quickly following suit.

They quickly left the crowded beach behind, heading to the nearest hanger. Just outside of it was the rest of the Lennox family as well as a threatening black truck, a shivering blue girl, and a holoform. Annabelle was standing beside Alexis, holding the taller girl's hand, while Sarah was standing off to the side near Ironhide's vehicle mode. The black mech had his holoform activated, and he had Alexis in the holoform's arms. Alexis' optics brightened upon seeing Chloe, and she weakly fought against Ironhide's grip to try to get to her friend.

"Don't Alexis, you gotta hold tight til Ratch' gets here," Ironhide said sternly, keeping a tight grip on the Xyleon.

"Alexis!" The words had left Chloe's lips before she knew what she was doing. She ran towards her friend at full-pelt, skidding to a tense stop when she was within hugging range.

"Chloe!" Alexis rasped, her voice extremely grating and rough from illness. Her hand slipped from Annabelle's, and she fought harder to get away from Ironhide, even though she normally loved to have him being around her. Chloe didn't wait for an invitation, she just threw herself at her friend and hugged her tightly, sniffing into her shoulder.

"I missed you so much!"

Alexis wrapped her arms around Chloe.

"I missed you too."

The human techno-organic couldn't find the words to express how ecstatic she was to finally see her friend again, she could only hug tighter and cry slightly into Alexis' top. Ironhide loosened his grip on Alexis to allow her to properly hug her friend. He looked up when Ratchet walked up.

Instead of breaking this fragile, precious moment, Ratchet waited by Ironhide for a few minutes before Chloe pulled away to wipe her optics. Alexis, who was having trouble focusing on anything, looked up from Chloe and noticed Ratchet for the first time. She gave him a very slight smile and sagged against Ironhide's holoform. "Easy... easy Alexis..." Ironhide chided gently, supporting the much more frail life-form in his arms.

"Uh huh..." Alexis said absently, her optics moving back to Chloe. But the British girl wasn't looking at Alexis. She was off in her own little world slightly, not registering what was being said or done in front of her. It was bliss. There was birdsong and soft melodies instead of chatter and noise. But Chloe was ripped from it when Lennox touched her shoulder, jerking her back to reality.

"Chloe?" Lennox called to the girl.

"Hm?" Chloe tore her glazed gaze from a glittering icicle, that hung from Ironhide's front bumper, and looked at the soldier in a somewhat befuddled manner.

"You okay? You were kind of spaced out," Will questioned.

"Oh... I'm fine..." Chloe replied, her optics still slightly glazed but that was hidden by her blue visor. Ratchet transformed and activated his holoform almost directly behind Will to tend to Alexis, accidentally making the soldier jump.

"My apologies, Major," Ratchet said sympathetically, moving to Alexis' side swiftly to tend to her illness. Will swore under his breath, glaring daggers at the medic's holoform. He looked back at Chloe briefly before heading over to Sarah and Annabelle, since it had been months since he'd last seen them. Ratchet chuckled briefly before setting to work with mini scans on Alexis. Chloe, however, just remained silent and unmoving. Too silent for anyone's taste. Eerily silent.

Alexis reached out for Chloe again, her fingertips brushing Chloe's shoulder. The human girl jumped, almost shrieking again, and looked around wildly before realising that it was Alexis who had touched her shoulder. "Calm down, Chloe," Alexis said softly. Chloe just looked at her friend, embarrassment obvious in the redness of her cheeks.

"Sorry... was away with the fairies..." She mumbled. Alexis smiled at her.

"Missed listenin' to you say things like that..."

Chloe smiled back, her visor flashing warmly.

"Missed you doing things like that..."

Alexis straightened, startling both Ironhide and Ratchet. She started pushing her hands against Ironhide's thick arms to try to free herself. "Please let me go..." she mumbled. Her nails accidentally dug into Ironhide's arm.

"Ow!" Ironhide yelped, freeing his arm and Alexis in one fell swoop. She stumbled, almost losing her balance at being suddenly released. Ratchet quickly steadied her, concern laced deep in his face.

"Sorry, Hide... I wasn't trying to," Alexis said, shakily walking over to Chloe. Ironhide nodded, bemused at what the Xyleon was doing.

"Alexis?" Chloe said distractedly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Alexis responded. "Feeling a lot better now that I'm here."

"I believe you both need to get some rest," Ratchet stated, transforming along with Ironhide. Chloe just nodded, yawning at the mention of rest but not giving in.

"Not yet..." She half-slurred, sleep trying to claim her.

"Why not yet?" Ratchet asked. Will pulled his daughter into his arms, since the seven-year old was falling asleep standing up.

"Not tired..." Chloe replied drowsily, slipping easily back into 'deny most things' mode.

"Yeah, and I'm a human," Alexis joked, propping her fists on her hips. Chloe giggled sleepily, rubbing her drooping optics and half-falling, half-leaning forward in a poor effort to stay awake. Ratchet gently picked Chloe up, setting her in the palm of a hand, while Ironhide did the same with Alexis. Chloe immediately settled down in Ratchet's hand, not caring whether it was Jazz or Ratchet, and rubbed her eyes again. With a rare smile, Ratchet turned to Ironhide. His smile grew when he saw that Alexis had already fallen sleep.

"I'll take Chloe back to Jazz," Ratchet softly stated. Ironhide nodded and smiled too, chuckling when Alexis stirred slightly and rolled over.

"I'll take Lexie back to her private quarters then, in a bit Ratch'"

The medic smiled and walked off in search of Jazz.

* * *

The following afternoon, Alexis, Chloe, Mikaela, and Sarah were gathered, getting ready for the party that was taking place later that night. However, Chloe just sat meekly on the end of Alexis' berth, not getting herself ready at all. "Chloe? Aren't you going to get ready?" Mikaela asked, glancing back at Chloe. She was currently playing with Alexis' hair, trying to figure out exactly what to do with it.

"No..." Chloe sighed, drawing her knees into her chest. Sarah walked over to Chloe, and placed a hand on the techno-organic's back.

"Why not? I bet you'd look gorgeous in the dress Alexis and Jazz picked out for you," Sarah said. Chloe just shrugged.

"I just... don't feel like I should... too nervous I suppose..."

"You were the one to suggest this," Alexis pointed out, secretly delighting in the fact that her voice was sounding much smoother than the day before.

"Yeah I know... but I didn't think anyone'd agree with me!" The fourteen-year-old sounded beyond nervous, downright scared was more like it. "Besides, I won't even look that good at all!"

"You'll look beautiful, I'm sure," Alexis told her, pulling her head away from Mikaela to look at Chloe.

"I won't... unless you can whip out your magic wand and pull a Fairy Godmother on me, I won't." She replied flatly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I lost my magic wand somewhere out around Mars," Alexis said with a slight smirk. "Besides, I'm only going because you are. If you don't go, than I won't either. I don't want to run into Optimus Prime alone." Chloe just sighed and flopped backwards onto the berth, being careful not to land on any of the dresses. Sarah was wearing a beautiful white and green laced dress with short sleeves and a mini corset. Alexis took a deep breath and stood, walked over to the berth, sat Chloe up, and pulled her into a hug. "Are you really going to stay here when you could be spending a romantic evening with Jazz?" Chloe didn't try to pull away nor hug back, she merely sighed as tears of confusion and uncertainty filled her optics.

"I don't know Alexis... I mean, I do wanna go but... I just won't look..."

Alexis let go of Chloe suddenly, and looked into Chloe's optics. "You could look like a, pardon the expression, like a princess, or like you just stepped out of a giant mud puddle. It won't matter to Jazz. You'll ALWAYS be beautiful to him. No matter what you think of yourself." The teen just stared at Alexis for a few seconds before making her decision.

"Fine..." Chloe agreed, "But on one condition, from all three of you guys."

"What condition?" Mikaela asked for all three of the other girls.

"You help me." Chloe looked away uncomfortably, "I can't do make up, hair, any of it! I suck!"

Alexis laughed, very carefully ruffling her friends hair. "What, did you think we'd let you go without giving you the spa treatment? Hardly. If they get to mess with my hair, we get to mess with yours," Alexis responded. Chloe giggled before shaking her head.

"C'mon than honey," Sarah spoke up, holding up Chloe's silvery blue dress, "Get changed."

"Fiiiiine..." Chloe reluctantly took her dress from Sarah, slipped behind a curtain and started getting into her dress while Mikaela finished messing with Alexis' hair. Alexis fought a pout at having hands messing with her hair. Again. Sarah readjusted her own dress.

"Sarah?" Chloe piped up nervously from behind the curtains.

"Yeah?" Sarah called back.

"Umm... can you... can I have a little bit of... help?"

"Of course," Sarah said, making her way over.

"Thanks" Chloe mumbled, feeling heat rising in her cheeks, edging out from behind the curtain, "It's the zip..." Sarah smiled, quickly doing up the zipper for Chloe. "Thanks" Was the mumbled response as Chloe disappeared behind the curtain again to put on her shoes.

Mikaela smiled at Alexis in the mirror, gently pulling the long wires into a bun, the same way Ironhide had described it. She and Sarah were secretly trying to recreate how Alexis had looked when she first met both Ironhide and Optimus. Apparently, it was one of Optimus' favorite moments of her.

The dark haired girl glanced over at Sarah when Chloe stepped out from behind the curtain again, looking absolutely stunning already. Chloe just reddened deeply in her cheeks, almost shuffling forwards in a ditch-effort not to trip on the hem that trailed along the ground.

"Jazz will love it," Alexis said to Chloe.

"I don't know..." The girl mumbled, her cheeks turning a deep crimson.

"Trust me, Chloe. Jazz'll have trouble taking his optics off you for more than a second," Alexis responded. Mikaela finished with her hair and stepped back, allowing Alexis to stand.

"You... think so?"

"I _know_ so."

A small, shy smile passed over the Brit's face before she had to tug at the top of the dress; Jazz had insisted that she wear a corset with the dress, for numerous unknown reasons. Sadly though, that corset wasn't doing her much good for breathing.

Alexis smiled at Chloe, trying to keep back the fear that had been creeping up on her since she arrived back on base. As much as she seemed her normal playful self, she was terrified. Optimus would certainly be at the dance, and she did not want to go anywhere near him. And yet she was sure that at some point she would. She straightened the skirt out of her own flowing red dress and sighed softly, not feeling ready in the slightest. Chloe caught the emotions in the Xyleon's optics, placing a reassuring hand on Alexis' arm and smiling at her friend.

"It'll be ok, Alexis, we wouldn't have done this if it wasn't."

"I guess... I don't want to ruin your fun though," Alexis said with a very slight wince. The block of the bond was up on her side, but it still hurt.

"Alexis... You won't. Besides, I doubt he'll try anything." Chloe replied, smiling at her friend before being pulled away and pushed down into a chair.

"C'mon, I gotta get your hair sorted!" Mikaela said, brushing away any knots in the fourteen-year old's hair.

"Hah! If you can make _this_ look good, you're a goddess!" Chloe snorted, wincing as a tight knot was brushed out. Alexis smiled and laughed, shaking her head at Chloe's antics. She stepped back up to the mirror to apply her own makeup. She watched Mikaela work with Chloe's hair, and soon took the full human's place to work with Chloe's hair herself. Chloe sighed, knowing her hair would never look as good as her friends', and played with her nails before Sarah came over and started to paint them a metallic-silver colour.

It wasn't long before they deemed Chloe as ready. "Done!" Mikaela sang, stepping away with the other two females to admire their handiwork. Chloe nervously stepped up to the mirror and saw for the first time what they'd done. Her long red-streaked fringe was pinned back by a silvery-white butterfly clip that matched the colour of her nails, the rest of her hair had been straightened and curled slightly so that it was draped across her shoulders and back and, for the finishing touch, layer upon layer of hairspray had been applied to hold it all in tightly.

"Wow..." Was the breathless response, "How... how did you guys do that?" Alexis smiled and winked at Chloe.

"Our secret," she teased, once again straightening her skirt. Chloe shook her head.

"This is crazy... you guys seriously managed this? Are you sure you didn't employ a hairdresser or something?"

"Nope. We should get you two out there. Your escorts are waiting," Mikaela said.

"Escorts?" The two girls echoed, puzzlement clear on their faces.

"Since when did we get 'escorts'?" Chloe said, tugging at the dress and corset again. Sarah and Mikaela shared a look and decided not to ruin the surprise.

"Well... It's usually nice to have someone escort a girl to the ball," Sarah replied, motioning to the door as a sign that she would say no more. The two friends exchanged confused glances before heading outside the room.

Waiting for them were two smartly dressed holoforms. Sideswipe offered his arm to Chloe, while Ironhide approached Alexis. The former just giggled before taking the offered arm, hoping to use this as blackmail for later and storing the picture under 'Too Funny To Be Seen Again Under Serious Circumstances' The latter merely stared at the other holoform. Ironhide did something then that surprised those present. He gave Alexis a quick kiss to the cheek before offering his arm the same way as Sideswipe. Alexis' optics widened and a deep blush stained her cheek even as she took Ironhide's arm.

"Well... this is new..." Chloe giggled as Sideswipe tugged at his suit, discomfort obvious in his face.

"Not my idea..." Sideswipe pointed out. Chloe just giggled more.

"Whose was it then? I bet you absolutely LOVE him for this!"

"His!" Sideswipe hissed, pointing vaguely at Ironhide and Alexis. The two were talking quietly, and Alexis wore a huge smile. Chloe burst out into fresh fits of laughter, gasping for breath desperately.

"Oh my Primus! Ironhide you are amazing!" She said through her laughter. Ironhide blinked at her, completely confused. Alexis giggled at them. "You got Sides to do this! You're awesome for that!" Chloe giggled, barely managing to compose herself as they neared the party.

"He volunteered," Ironhide responded, slowing his pace with Alexis did.

"Like frag I did!" Sideswipe said indignantly, earning more giggling from the two girls at the bickering mechs.

"Now now mechs, let's not start arguing on a night like this!" Alexis teased. Ironhide wore a smug expression as they arrived in the doorway of the rec room which had been cleared for this purpose. Almost everyone was already there, and music had begun to play. Nerves began to eat away at the two girls, making the younger one tremble.

"I-I... n-no..." Chloe stuttered, backing away slightly when she caught sight of how many people where there. Alexis reached out and gently took Chloe's hand, offering her a smile despite the fact that tears were beginning to glisten in her optics.

"Come on Chloe. No turning back now," she whispered. The younger girl shook her head furiously, the silver butterfly threatening to fly away.

"I c-can't... I never been in a party w-with so m-many people before..." She whispered in fear, her own optics starting to shine with tears.

"Yeah you can..." Ironhide said softly, gently setting a hand on the trembling girl's shoulder.

"I remember when I went to my first one... I freaked out so badly. But there's nothing to be afraid of. Everyone's in their own world besides your dance partner or friends," Alexis encouraged. Her optics scanned the crowd, and she quickly caught sight of Jazz's holoform. He was making his way over to them.

"I-I..." Chloe sighed, knowing that she was fighting an uphill battle, "Fine..."

"There's my beauty," Jazz called gently, taking Chloe from Sideswipe who then walked away. The Brit reddened insanely, wishing that she had her visor to hide away from the world.

"H-Hi Jazz..." She said shakily, nerves already eating her inside-out. Alexis gave her friend a pat on the back as she and Ironhide continued into the room.

Chloe could only look helplessly on as she watched her friend walk away and leave her alone. Forcing herself to look up at her bondmate, she smiled nervously. Jazz was wearing a black silver-tinted Dolce suit, capped with little silver dagger cufflinks, a smart black tie and a little white rose in his breast pocket. Jazz pulled out the rose and offered it Chloe with a smile. The techno-organic smiled shyly at her bondmate, taking the white rose and tucking it behind the butterfly clip.

"You look amazing Jazz..."

"So do you." A fresh blush attacked Chloe's cheeks, making her bondmate laugh. "You're so easily embarrassed..." Jazz noted through his laughter, grinning hugely as the blush deepened. He held out his hand to her in a silent request to have her company for the rest of the dance, the girl happily taking it as he whisked her away to dance.

Ironhide looked down at the Xyleon still firmly attached to his arm. Alexis had hardly said a word since they arrived, choosing to remain by his side. "You alright?" Ironhide said softly, making the silent girl jump slightly.

"Huh? Oh... yes, fine," she replied quietly, her optics still darting around the room for she knew she couldn't meet the eyes of Ironhide's holoform. Ironhide frowned but shrugged, continuing until he neared where a surprise was waiting. None of the mechs knew if this was a good idea, for none knew how the Xyleon may react, but if it meant getting more happy faces on the base then it was worth it. Alexis carefully tightened the grip she had on Ironhide's arm, more than content to stay with him, even if it meant not actively taking part in the party herself.

Ironhide smiled as he led the girl to a small cleared space, one just beneath a glittering Christmas tree. At first, no one would've noticed the blue-haired figure that stood below it but upon a closer look they would have seen the familiar sight of the Prime's holoform.

"Optimus?" Alexis asked so meekly that her voice didn't carry well. The Prime turned with a warm smile on his face, smoothing out a small crease in his murky-blue Dolce suit, and nodded. He moved forwards slightly and carefully, hoping not to ruin anything.

"Yes Alexis, I'm here." He said kindly, his blue eyes glowing. Alexis didn't release Ironhide's arm, and there was a look in her optics that the two mechs couldn't place. The block slipped ever so slightly, a sign that she didn't hate him. Slowly she reached one hand out in Optimus' direction. Optimus closed the gap and embraced the Xyleon carefully, wary that any move could appear hostile to her.

Finally, Alexis let go of Ironhide. She wrapped her arms around Optimus gently, fighting back tears. The block evaporated, shattering the separation between them. Emotions of love and happiness flooded the bond, filling both of their sparks with joy at the hostility between that had disintegrated.

"Optimus..." Alexis whispered, pulling away from him only slightly to be able to look at his face. Optimus looked down at his mate and smiled for once in a long time since she had left.

"Right here Alexis..." He said quietly, caressing her face lightly. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she felt like she would burst from the sheer force of the feelings he was showering her with. Ironhide disappeared into the crowd, probably to inform those in on the secret that it had worked. But Alexis couldn't have cared less.

Optimus held Alexis tightly to him, promising that he would never do anything like that again. It had killed him to know that she had left because of him. "Let's put it behind us... I don't want to think about it. Ever," she said, gently resting her head against his shoulder.

"Let's put it behind us... I don't want to think about it. Ever," she said, gently resting her head against his shoulder.

"Agreed." The Matrix-Bearer replied before his head bobbed up as his favourite song came blasting from the speakers. It was a little known fact that the two bondmates shared a likeness for the same song, 'Pretty Girl' by Sugarcult. Alexis giggled with a smile, looking up at Optimus who had started singing along to the song casually.

"You know what would be nice... to dance with you after being off base for quite a while," Alexis told him, fighting the urge to sing along herself. Optimus smiled, looking down at Alexis, before pulling her into the crowds of dancers and completing her desire. They made their way over to Chloe and Jazz who were happily dancing themselves since Chloe had gotten over her fears to a certain degree.

"Look who decided to join the party!" Jazz said as he spun Chloe around for a second time, her dress spinning out in a mesmerizing display. Alexis blushed, relishing the gentle feeling of Optimus' hand resting on the small of her back. The Prime then took the chance of spinning her in a graceful full turn, Alexis' own blue dress flaying out beautifully like a flower just flowering.

The song ended, and the next one was thankfully of a slower pace. All of the dancers then switched to a routine similar to that of a waltz.

"Whose idea was it to get us back to together?" Alexis asked, her voice loud enough to be heard by Chloe and Jazz as well as Optimus. All three sets of eyes turned to the youngest dancer who just stopped and reddened, hiding behind Jazz.

"Mine..." Came the small voice from behind the silver-haired holoform. Alexis smiled at Chloe then, walking over to her with a hand still entwined with Optimus'.

"Then I have you to thank," Alexis said. The darker headed girl reddened further, peeping out from behind the saboteur nervously, her optics scanning Optimus in worry and slight fear at how he may react. The Prime nodded in agreement, giving Chloe a slight smile, hoping to get over the rough patch completely now that he had Alexis again. The British girl smiled slightly too, slowly edging out from behind Jazz and jumping when he wrapped an arm around her waist. Alexis turned back to Optimus, smiled at him, let his hand go, and was quickly lost in the crowd. A look of puzzlement passed over the Prime's face before he took off after her, hoping that nothing would happen to her.

Optimus tailed Alexis until long after he lost sight of her, his worries running high for her safety. He briefly caught sight of her stepping outside of the rec room, and he rushed to catch up with her. "Alexis?" He called, "Where are you going?" Alexis glanced over her shoulder and winked at him, leading him further from the ball. Optimus just arched an eyebrow in confusion but didn't miss a beat and quickly caught up with her.

"Where are you going?" He said, trying his best to keep up with her.

"What, and ruin the surprise? I just hope you know your human traditions," she responded. Optimus frowned again, still tailing the girl as she led him deeper into the base.

Suddenly she stopped and took his hand, looking up at him with an innocent expression.

"What are you planning Alexis Lovell?" Optimus asked, a smile gradually making its way onto his face. She giggled, pointing at something above their heads, the expression not changing at all. Optimus looked up, his sky-blue optics widening slightly before he smiled. Suspended by a small wire above them was some mistletoe. The Prime laughed softly before sweeping Alexis into a warm embrace.

"Just as well I took the time to brush up on my Earthen traditions," He said with a wide smile, looking Alexis directly in the optics before lowering his blue-haired head and planting a loving kiss on Alexis' red lips. Alexis returned the hug happily, feeling any fear of him disappearing forever. There was no need to fear this mech. Not when he loved her so much.

Alexis smiled when they separated. It was good to be home among the NEST team where she belonged.


	10. Meeting's End

It was a bright morning, a few weeks after the sole Xyleon had returned to the base, when everyone present could feel a darkness approaching. Sarah and Annabelle were still on base, mostly because the little girl had practically become Alexis' shadow, staying with the Xyleon constantly. And while the mood of the base had been lightened considerably, everyone could not help but feel that something was coming. The only question was what.

And _who_.

Alexis was curled up on one of the couches, seated beside Chloe, and with Annabelle on her lap. She was absently stroking Annabelle's hair, trying to listen to the television show playing in the background. "What do you think is going on?" she finally asked, turning her head to look at Chloe.

The Brit just shrugged. "Haven't the foggiest, Alexis... Haven't the foggiest..." Chloe slipped deeper into her thoughts as she pondered what was going to happen. Slowly Alexis nodded, a soft sigh leaving her as she focused on her bond with Optimus that was strangely quiet. She gently tightened her grip on Annabelle. The younger girl merely sat, entranced by the flashing colours on the TV screen in front of her.

"This is ridiculous. Completely," Alexis growled quietly, her free hand tightening into a fist.

"Hm?" Chloe slowly turned her attention to her friend from the TV, "What is? Sorry, kinda zoned out there..."

"I can't do this anymore," Alexis replied, shifting Annabelle so she could stand. Once she was up she placed Annabelle on the couch and took her natural form again. "I'm going to find out what's going on. And slaggit, if Optimus even dares to try to send me away, he's going to get it."

"Then I'm comin' too! I don't do babysitting AND I'm just as curious!" The Briton declared, standing and tagging after her Xyleon friend.

"You're just going to leave Annabelle there?"

"Well..." Chloe didn't have an answer, "But I hate babysitting!" Alexis sighed and backtracked, picking Annabelle up, since the child was asleep, and rejoined Chloe.

"We should at least get her back to her mother. Sarah will be worried if she finds us without her daughter," she told her younger friend.  
The Briton nodded. "Makes sense, let's go!"

Together they headed to where Sarah was staying and safely delivered her child to her before heading to the mission room. "D'you think Optimus'll actually tell us what's going on?" Chloe asked, her visor flashing slightly in response to Jazz over their bond.

"No. Not at all. But I'm not going to let him send me away," Alexis replied, a certain growl in her voice suggesting that she wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

The Britisher fell silent, hoping to not disturb the peaceful silence that fell over them, as they soon arrived outside the mission room. Two Autobots, namely the base's Twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, were doing a poor job of 'guarding' the meetings that were undoubtedly going on inside.

Alexis motioned for Chloe to drop back a little before opening the door and stepping inside, holding it for Chloe. "Thanks.." Chloe muttered before standing beside Alexis, waiting for any of the mechs' attentions to be diverted towards them.

It wasn't long before an Autobot noticed them. Unfortunately, it happened to be the one mech that would be the most frustrated with them. His optics locked on Alexis, since she was the largest and most obvious, and frowned. They had caught Prowl's attention.

"Ohhh bugger..." Chloe muttered, contemplating briefly whether she should escape quickly or face the tactician's potential wrath.  
"You aren't allowed in here," Prowl stated rather harshly.

"Prowl, may I just say something? I hold the same rank as Optimus Prime himself. I outrank you. Therefore, you cannot send me away or order me to leave. I do have a right to be here. If I must, I will order to be silent. The only one that could force me to leave is Prime. And so help me Optimus, if you do, you will suffer. I promise you that. And Chloe can stay as well," Alexis snapped. Prowl's doorwings ruffled uncomfortably before moving back to a high V shape.

"Fine. But you make any disruptions in the course of things and I WILL see to it that you are sent out. BOTH of you." At that moment, Optimus himself spoke up.

"Prowl," he said in his strong baritone voice, "Do not be so harsh on them. They wish to know undoubtedly what is going on so they will be allowed to know what is going on. Alexis, Chloe you may join the meeting."

Alexis growled mildly at Prowl before motioning for Chloe to follow as she took a seat near Optimus, forcing herself to calm down or risk snapping yet again. "Uh, little help here Alexis?" The techno-organic said meekly, realizing that how on Earth she was going to join her friends was going to be via being picked up. Alexis smiled, and offered a hand to Chloe before moving the human up and setting her on the table.  
"I'm sorry for the interruption gentlemechs and men," Alexis said, shooting a glare at Prowl briefly. Just before Chloe stepped off her friend's hand she could feel that Alexis was trembling.

"Alexis? You okay?" The girl asked quietly as she stepped off her friend's hand. The Xyleon didn't respond verbally, instead giving an extremely slight nod as the meeting resumed. Optimus gave a brief recap for the two girls.

Both girls listened quietly, the younger of the two hardly understanding any of it. Everyone once in a while, Alexis would speak up, offering her opinion on what was being discussed. But other than the higher-ranked officers of both human and Autobot alike exchanging and giving opinions, not a word otherwise was spoken.

Partway through the meeting, Ironhide spoke up for the first time since the two girls had arrived. "Ah say that we jus' hit them Cons where they stand! Blow 'em outta the ground 'fore they can hit us!" The gruff warrior said, gaining the agreement of a few officers from both species.  
"Uhh Ironhide I don't think that's such a good idea..." Chloe spoke up for the first time, shyly looking around at the other mechs and men before looking at Optimus for permission to go on. Optimus gave a slow nod while Alexis gently nudged Chloe's back with a finger to get her to continue.

"An' why not?" Ironhide growled. All optics were on the small teenager as she gathered her courage to speak.

"Well, for a start we don't know exactly where they are. The Decepticons could be anywhere on Earth and we've got no real way of tracking them. So we'd be realistically wasting our time if we searched every inch of the world only to turn up little evidence of where they were," Chloe paused, waiting again for the green light to continue.

"Second, not enough firepower. I mean, yeah in 2007 you guys proved that Sabot rounds with enough magnesium in their cores was enough to take one out or do significant damage but they cost billions to make and deploy -"

"You've done your homework..." One of the officials spoke up before gesturing for the girl to continue.

"-And thirdly if you DID try to take them all out it's always possible that, well, ANOTHER city-wide or even world-wide war could erupt and cost thousands of lives... Not to mention what it did the last two times to the Autobots. In 2007 we lost Jazz and a lot of good soldiers of NEST. In 2009 we lost Optimus himself and even MORE soldiers and you were badly injured near your spark too, Ironhide. Now, if we try to do it, there's a strong chance the losses could be greater. Do you really wanna risk it?" The Briton fell quiet, her body trembling as a thick murmur went around the table, and sank back into her seat beside Alexis' hand. Alexis curled her hand slightly, stroking Chloe's side to help her feel better, despite the flinch that ran through her at the reminder of losing Optimus.

"Ironhide, the idea of destroying the Decepticons for good is one that we've wanted to succeed in one time and time again. We've also proved that they're slippery and hard to eliminate. Megatron's been brought back to life before. The only thing we can really do is set up defenses where we think they'll attack," Alexis pointed out. "If we're ready, we can hold our ground. The Decepticons are too set on destroying the Autobots to really accept defeat." The points the girls were bringing up gained more than half of those present to agree.

"So we can wrap up this meeting for today, those who agree with Ironhide raise your hand" Prowl spoke. Few people and Bots raised their hands.

"And those who agree with the girls?" A majority of those present raised their hands. Prowl stood and spoke, gathering his datapads.

"Well then soldiers and gentlemechs, that is the conclusion we have reached for now."

"Meeting concluded." Optimus said, sorting out his own datapads as every one bar Alexis and Chloe left. Once the last person had left, Alexis stood, drawing Optimus' attention. "They're coming, aren't they?"

"I am afraid so Alexis. Our scouts, scanners and continuous patrols have picked up growing activity in cities across Earth." Optimus replied, concern in his optics.

"But... Why? What more do they want? Chloe spoke up again, still trembling at having had officials of the Government listen to her.

"The possibilities about why they're coming are countless. Optimus, I'm fighting," Alexis stated, her voice firm but her body shaking. The Prime looked up from the datapad he was browsing through.

"You most certainly are not, Alexis!"

"I am. I'm not a sparkling that needs constant attention. Yes, I get hurt. But I'm not about to lose you again. I will fight. I can stay near an Autobot, and away from Megatron, but I _can_ fight. You know that. I won't stand by again."

"Alexis, I do not want you to see you get hurt! Autobots are easily repaired, I'm afraid Xyleons are not. I suppose I can't change your mind. But at the first sign of you not being able to handle the ferocity of battle, I am pulling you out. Understood?" The Matrix-bearer said firmly. Tears began to fall from Alexis' optics but she nodded all the same.

"Understood, Prime, sir."

Optimus nodded, hoping that nothing beyond repair would happen to his bonded. Alexis offered a hand to Chloe. The Brit carefully stepped onto the blue skin of her friend's hand, sitting down as she trembled still. Alexis pulled her hand close, Chloe cradled in it, and offered her mate a soft smile. "I'll be careful if you are..." That said, she turned and left the mission room.

Optimus just gave a soft sigh before gathering the last of his datapads and files, leaving soon after the girls.

"Where to?" Alexis asked in a shaky voice after a moment of silence.

"Umm... Rec Room me thinks... Don't fancy a lot..."

Slowly the blue girl nodded, changing directions to go to the Rec Room. Her spark was aching and she simply wanted to curl up in a ball and forget the word 'Decepticon' altogether. Sadly, that was impossible. Upon reaching the Rec Room both girls were met with quite a sight. Most of it was ablaze at the alarms hadn't even gone off.

"What the-?" Chloe said, stunned as finally the intruder alarms sounded, signifying that Decepticons were attacking.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Alexis shrieked. She set Chloe down gently. "Get to safety Chloe! Please!" Her skin hardened into armour, and a hand lengthened and changed into a blade. Her face was protected by a mask that formed, but her optics were still in plain view, wide and terrified.

"No way! I'm finding Jazz!" The stubborn Brit said, staying put by her friend's side. Not willing to fight her friend, Alexis snatched Chloe up, taking off at a sprint. She activated her comm-link as she ran.

::Jazz, report! Where are you?::

_~Jazz? Please be okay! Where are you?~_ Chloe hailed through their bond, hoping desperately to find the silver mech.

_~Outside in the airstrip! Don't come out! There are Cons everywhere! We're holdin' them back! But they're gonna break through soon!~_ Jazz replied quickly through both the bond and the comms.

::Head inside! I'll take your place! You have a bondmate to care for!:: Alexis responded through the comm.

::I'm one of the frontliners! I can't!:: Jazz said quickly, darting out of the way of Blackout's blades.

_~Jazz! Please!~_

::That's an order!::

The silver saboteur reluctantly pulled himself out of battle, speeding indoors and almost crashing into Alexis.

"Alright! Alright you have me here! But get to safety yourself! We're being overrun by Deceps!" Jazz said, his visor flashing deep purple.

"Jazz what's going on? Why are they attacking now?" Chloe said in panic, her own visor responding with the same coloured flash.

Alexis merely placed Chloe in Jazz's hand, giving him a look before running to join the battle. She heard Jazz cry out to stop her, but she ignored it in favor of doing her part. She dodged a blast of fire, scanning the battlefield for the closest Autobot.

"Jazz behind you!" Chloe cried out as Barricade smashed his way through the roof, sending rubble and the bondmates to the ground. As Jazz was left to battle the Decepticon, Chloe was half unconscious and bleeding, her visor cracked and her vision fluctuating.

"J-Jazz!"

Jazz quickly found himself pinned against the wall, Barricade clawing at his chest to stab his spark. "I'll slice out your spark, saboteur!" Barricade snarled, claws scratching and grinding away at Jazz's chest armour.

A piece of debris hit Barricade in the face, knocking him away from Jazz. He snarled in pure anger as he sat up, searching for his attacker. He caught sight of the one that attacked him, and a low growl was ripped from his throat. Through the open hanger doors he could see the creature Megatron was so amazed by. The female that was always out of reach.

Jazz stood again, having been knocked over as well when Barricade was. He located Chloe among the rubble, running to her side to defend her as Barricade surged to his feet, choosing Alexis as his new target. Chloe shook her head to clear it off the stars and shapes surrounding her vision, a fresh wave of dizziness attacking her senses.

"J-Jazz..." Just then, an explosion ricocheted inside everyone's heads.

"Barricade... Stand aside..." Lord Megatron commanded coolly, knocking Alexis unconscious with the simple throw of a slab of concrete.

"Yes, master," Barricade said, moving out of his leader's way.

Jazz, picked Chloe up, holding her close.

"So, the saboteur has come back to the living realm I see..." Megatron purred, teasing Jazz as he moved cautiously away from the approaching warlord. Jazz was more worried for Chloe's safety than his own.

"What's it to you, Megatron?"

"Well, saboteur, I thought I succeeded in ripping you in half... Looks to me that I was wrong.. Perhaps I should fix that as I take my little experiment away..." Megatron said slyly, whipping out his cannon and shooting at Jazz's knees, sending the silver mech to the floor. He cried out as he carefully tightened his grip on Chloe to protect her. He transformed a hand into a gun, shooting at Megatron's face hoping to take out an optic. But he missed as Megatron lunged for his prize, taking the limp girl and knocking the light from Jazz's optics, temporarily, in one fell swoop.

"What about this girl?" Barricade asked, kicking Alexis' shoulder, causing her head to turn towards Megatron. Her optics flickered faintly.

"We take her too. Both of them will be fun to..._ twist_... I'd like to see how their bonded will react to having their lifeless carcasses left on their doorstep..." Megatron replied, cruelty in his blood-red optics and sly voice. Barricade gave a nod, carelessly pulling Alexis out from under what Megatron had thrown while Megatron snatched the limp Brit into his claws and transforming into the crude styled jet, Chloe strapped in tightly despite her injuries, and took off.

"Decepticons we have what we came for!" Came the ordered retreat from the warlord, the multiple fliers transforming and taking off into the smoke-filled sky. Barricade handed Alexis off to one of the fliers before transforming and speeding off having an escape already planned for the grounder.

"Autobots! Regroup!" Optimus ordered, fear in his optics at he commanded every fighter to cease fire.

It was at that point that Alexis stirred, her systems sensing the fact that she wasn't on the ground. Her optics came online and she blinked them to clear her sight. Only to wish that she hadn't. She screamed in terror, her sword reforming back into a hand as she struggled.

"Keep still and you won't fall to your death, girl!" Starscream hissed in Alexis' audios, metal claws digging into fleshy skin.

"Let go of me!" Alexis shrieked, completely serious. She knew falling would cause her a lot of damage, but she could always change into something else. She realized that at being knocked unconscious had reset her to her true form. Pain spread from the puncture points and she gasped.

"I said be still! I won't hesitate to kill you were you are!" Starscream screeched.

"You expect me to trust you?!"

"No I expect you to _shut up and be still_!" Starscream said, truly living up to his name. Alexis winced but didn't obey.

"Unhand me!"

"Absolutely not!"

"What, afraid?"

"Not of you! I'd rather keep my spark _inside_ my housing unit, thank you very much! Megatron won't hesitate to do that!"

Alexis froze, mostly because of how high they were. She could hardly see the base anymore. But she knew that somewhere there, both Jazz and Optimus were suffering. Tears began to fall and she apologized over her bond. She stopped breathing, for her Xyleon form did need air to function. She could survive without it for a little while, if she was in space or armoured especially, but she would soon need it again. Hopefully, Starscream wasn't aware of that fact.

"Lord Megatron would prefer you to be _alive_, Xyleon Princess..." Starscream's scratchy voice grated in Alexis' audios. Her optics widened slightly and she hissed.

"I'd rather _die_ than go near him," she snapped in anger.

"Are you sure..?" Starscream said slyly, pretending to drop the Xyleon. She screamed, latching onto Starscream out of fear. She was panting and her optics were as wide as they could go.

"Ack! Get off me! I can't see!" Starscream screamed, prying off Alexis' death grip over his optics. A smirk crossed the girl's face and her grip tightened causing the already out-of-balance flier to be flying even worse.

:: Hey Megatron. Did you miss me? You better come back, or you'll lose both Starscream and me. Do you really want to lose us both?:: Alexis said, aware of the fact that Megatron wouldn't want to let her die. He had always been drawn to her, and at one point even told her that he would take her for his sparkmate.

::Starscream you dare drop the girl and I will have your optics out of their sockets before you can say 'scrap'!:: Megatron threatened, flying quickly beside the Seeker and allowing the Xyleon to cling to his alt mode instead.

"Now then, Princess, I won't wave away your games so you stay still and don't mess around. Or else it is ground level slag for you." Alexis let go of Starscream and found herself falling for a second before she managed to grab onto Megatron. Suddenly she was dangling and frightened.

"Y-yes, High Protector Megatron," she responded, choosing to use his past title instead of the one he prefered. The warlord snarled, choosing to fly rather dangerously as a form of punishment.

"You dare call me that again, child, and you will see what will happen to your human friend.." As he spoke, spiked wires wrapped tightly around Chloe's neck and almost strangled her, blood being drawn from the spikes digging nastily in.

Alexis shrieked, her hold tightening as she trembled. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Lord Megatron!" Megatron 'relaxed', flying in a straight path and the wires loosening their grip around their prey. "M-Megatron... why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you do this? Once... you were great... Now you're cruel. Why?"

"Because no one listens when you act nice... I thought Prime taught you this..." Megatron said, slight sarcasm in his tone. Alexis flinched, looking down. Her spark twisted within its chamber and she let out a shakey breath.

"You lost my respect the first time you attacked me. You just won't give up," Alexis whispered. Megatron gave a short sharp laugh before the spiked wires wrapped around Chloe's body again.

"Would you like to repeat that? And watch your friend be hurt?"

"Megatron..." Alexis started, knowing what he really wanted. He wanted her to submit. He wanted to rule her. To own her. He wanted her to lose everything she was to become what he wanted. "Do you really want me?" Megatron seemed to ponder this, for he fell silent and the wires constricting the younger girl paused in their work. Alexis' hands began to slip on purpose, just slightly, as she waited for Megatron's reply. She was sure she already knew it.

"I want you to be mine... _mine_ and no one else's... But I'm so sure you already knew that answer, didn't you?"

"I did. But why?"

"Because a tyrant can never have.._ too_... much to rule over..."

"Is that all I am? A prize? Something you can win?"

"Ohh didn't you know that? I thought it'd be obvious!"

"I am not a prize. You could never win me if I was. I'm not at all like you," she stated in a faltering voice.

"Ohhh but you will be my precious Xyleon... You will be..." The tyrant replied coolly, the damned spiked wires cutting ever deeper into the human's softer flesh, hoping to aggravate the dark power within.

"What?!" Alexis' cried out in a shocked squeak. A sudden shift caused her to slip, and she once again found herself falling. This time, she didn't scream, knowing Megatron would catch her. He wouldn't lose his prize so easily. Soon enough, and true to her thoughts, Megatron swiftly caught his treasure.

"Don't think you will escape me anytime soon, my precious..." The warlord crooned, "Ohhh no... You will be my perfect queen..." At that moment, Chloe stirred ever so slightly, her optics and visor slowly changing into a deep red. A frightened sob left Alexis and she shut of her optics, running out of energy to fight what Megatron wanted. His dark dreams were coming true, and there was nothing she could do to protect herself.

Megatron gave a final laugh before landing at the remote Decepticon base's location, transforming and dumping his soon-to-be queen and catching his test subject human.

"**A-AleXiS...**?"

Alexis rolled to avoid breaking something, and ended up on her back looking up at Megatron. Her optics were dimmed in misery, but she forced, actually forced, a note of hope into her voice.

"Right here. Are you okay?"

"**T-ThInK s-so...**" The teen replied, curled up tightly in Megatron's hand as her voice switched back and forth between Black Charade's and her own. **"I d-dOn'T knOw...**"

"Come on Chloe, please... Hold on. For me..." Alexis responded, sounding more weary than ever before.

"**I'll t-tRy t-tO... !**" A sudden pain as hot as fire and yet as cold as ice ripped through the girl, making her cry out and double over in pain. Megatron, however, gave a soft and cruel coo.

"Come to me... My creation... I'm here..." He spoke, coaxing the psychopath out from its dormant state in the Briton.

"Megatron, leave her alone!" Alexis shouted, springing to her feet and calling on her blade. She pressed it, her hand merely sharpened to a deadly point, against his chest in a desperate attempt to save her friend. But he just laughed a cruel and cold laugh.

"Your pathetic sword will have no effect on my armour, girl, now if you value your life and your friend's you will BACK OFF!" He roared the final two words, his optics flashing a dangerous crimson.

"**A-Al-lExIs... H-HeLp Me...**" Chloe said weakly as Black Charade began her takeover again, the crude yet melodic voice switching in for the standard British tone.

"No, Megatron! Stop this! Let us go! Please... just let us go..." Alexis begged, stepping back helplessly. She winced when she was restrained by Starscream. A collar was forced onto her neck and her optics went wide. She began to scream as a shock was sent through her body, forcing her hand to return to normal. She dropped to her knees, wailing in agony, clawing at the collar which was a thin band of black metal designed to hold a Xyleon in a single form. It was deadly because it drove them mad, usually leading to them taking their own lives.

"**N-NO! AlExIs!**" Chloe cried out in Black Charade's voice, stunning the grey warlord into dropping her. As the Brit fell the same crude black metal burned its way up her legs and arms, coating her once more. The staff-sword forming in her hands with the same lethal blade coated in black. Copper joints replaced parts of her fingers and the crude and jagged black mask covered her face again, ripping away her visor as she discarded it into the dirt. "**LeAvE hEr AlOnE!**" Black Charade screamed at the Decepticons, darting forwards and slashing sharply away at said Decepticon's leg.

Starscream yelled and backed away, dragging Alexis with him. "Megatron, stop her! What is she doing?!"

"How in the Pit am I meant to know, Starscream!?" Megatron roared at his Second, stepping forwards so a pede blocked most of the killing machine's path. "Black Charade you are my creation! I order you to stop!" Megatron commanded, using a jolt of electricity to bring the psychopath to a halt. Black Charade faltered in her step before crumpling to the ground, her obsidian-black armour bursting into dust and blowing away, leaving a fourteen-year-old girl in its wake.

Alexis' wails broke off to mourning sobs, giving up on her clawing to reach out to Chloe, not able to think because of the collar.

"Starscream lessen the volts on that collar, I want her alive not insane or dead!" A voice ordered, cryptic and distorted in both girls' ears. Starscream did as ordered and suddenly Alexis could see straight again. She gasped for air and freedom, looking up at Megatron with dull, glazed optics.

"Take her inside to the cells along with her pathetic friend. I will see to them later." Megatron ordered, his voice still distorted in their ears.

"Yes, my lord," Starscream replied, giving a short bow. He pulled Alexis to her feet and picked Chloe up. He followed orders and brought them to the cells.


	11. Dark and Dangerous

**The first section is in a diary format in Chloe Burton's POV...**

* * *

_"The first thing I could taste in my mouth was blood, warm and metallic. I remembered nothing from that 'session' with the Cons' deluded doctor. But my body remembered. Pain. That was all it could."_

_"The voices in my head are getting louder. I don't what they've done to me, but it's worse than before."_

_"They come at night, when Alexis is asleep, and take me from my cell. Pressing a cloth with crude and strong-smelling stuff on it, enough for me to pass out. When I wake, there's a form of... machinery... suspended above me. I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes. It's like they remove my vocaliser from my throat, leaving me with nothing but thrashing around trying desperately to escape."_

_"The hunger has set it. I'm starving to death. All they give me is raw Energon. I can't eat that! My thoughts are always on Alexis, freaking out whenever a Con goes by her cell. I hope she's ok."_

_"I heard a scream in the night. For once, they've let me be. I'm stood here in my cell, writing on the walls in my own blood. I broke the pencil I had found and filled both sides of the papers. I've resorted now to the walls. I pray the Autobots will find us."_

_"I saw Alexis being dragged from her cell. I don't know where she's gone. But I saw Megatron leading the Decepticons dragging her away. I'm too weak now to even shout the usual insults at the guards."_

_"Time. Time. Time. That's what I've lost track of. I don't know how long we've been gone. When it's been day, or night. When the sun sets or rises. I don't even know if they're looking for us. There's been nothing. I saw Alexis being dragged back to her cell tonight. They haven't stopped bothering with me, for they still come for the torture 'sessions' but they've turned their attention to Alexis. I wish it was me, not her, going through whatever it is they are putting her through."_

_"I've almost filled my cell with my words. My entries. My last hopes. My hair is matted and dry, soaked always with blood. Black Charade's armour covers half my face and chest but only there. When will they come for us? I want Jazz. I'm so lonely._

_Till all are one..."_

That was the last Chloe could write before her hand fell to her side, her strength giving out at last. She had no breath for words as she collapsed to the floor, energy spent. She just wanted to sleep.

There was a grinding screech of metal that always came before she or Alexis were removed from their cells. Chloe could hardly move, even just to look up, as a shadow fell across her. Distorted speech reached both girls' ears.

"Take... to... -on..."

The next thing Chloe knew was sunlight hitting her face as she was moved to another place within the jail she was wasting away in. She felt stronger than before. Lifting her head ever so slightly, she saw a shadow moving away from her. Or towards her? Chloe was still too weak to tell. Voices blurred together as those present moved and spoke. She was sure she heard Megatron's somewhere in the mix.

"So... Can you see...? I hope... -erstand... recklessness... done..." Was all she could pick out from the cacophony of voices. No doubt he was talking to someone... Then came a familiar reply.

"Let... go... -tron! Or so help... I'll... -ow up...! So... right now!"

"Calm... -self... Jazz..." Chloe's ears pricked. Jazz? Jazz was here? No, impossible. He was an Autobot. If he was here, he'd have rescued them both by now. But he was talking? And that deep voice. That was... that... was... was...?

Chloe blinked. She had forgotten again.

Suddenly, a new voice broke through the noise, causing a startling silence in its wake. For the first time, Chloe could hear every word as clear as day. And she wished she hadn't. For Alexis spoke up, her voice strong and sharp, filled with hate and rage as she said, "All hail Megatron! And _death_ to the last Prime!"

Weakly, Chloe kick-started her voice, being the first to break the silence that had settled.

"A... Alexis? W... What... are y... you d.. doing?" Her voice, though it was weak, was full of hurt and anger.

There was a slow chuckle from Megatron as he approached Chloe. "So... My creation as decided to awaken... Alexis answers to me now. She's not the weakling follower you knew before. Now... she's perfect," he snarled. Chloe could just see Alexis' outline nearby.

The very last things Chloe heard was the outrage from the Autobots watching and the taste of a gag being tied around her mouth in haste to shut her up before she fell unconscious again.

* * *

Optimus could only blink and stare at his bondmate as her words resounded crudely around his head.

_'Death to the last Prime...'_

"Silence!" Optimus shouted, ordering his Autobots to fall silent and quiet their bickering. Instantly, all other voices shut off. The other Autobots looked to Optimus for both a reaction to Alexis' harsh words and for what to do next. It was possible, and likely, that if they managed to rescue her she would be a risk to Optimus' safety. That wasn't something they were ready to death with. But the idea of losing her again, or facing her in battle, was painful.

"Optimus, what do we do?" Ratchet said quietly, muting their conversation from the Decepticons. A long pause followed the medic's question.

"I don't know."

"We've got ta save 'em," Ironhide said. On the screen in front of them, they saw what was once their good friend narrow her now blood red optics, and put her hands on her hips. Her blue hair was coloured black and tied up out of the way. She wore a tight red and black dress that she never would have worn before. "What've they done to her?"

"What else? Made her perfect as Megatron said." Optimus replied, losing all hope he had left for her.

"But how, Prime? What did he _do_ to her?" Ironhide asked, his voice rising in volume slightly. "She _loved_ you. How'd he get rid of that? You know she doesn't like death. So why'd she wish it on you?" He aimed his words at both Optimus and Ratchet, trying to get them both to think. "There's gotta be a way to change her back."

"It's most likely they removed one of her personality chips, by trial and error. Seeing how each removal affected her emotions." Ratchet put forward. Ironhide nodded his optics still on the screen. His own optics narrowed as he studied her.

Alexis bore a few scratches on her blue Xyleon skin, much less compared to Chloe's frail human skin; a few bruises scattered her arms, no doubt through the aforementioned trial and error method.

"What did he do to you?" Ironhide mumbled. He watched her look away and speak to someone, but the sound was absent as it was for the Decepticons watching the Autobots.

Optimus gave a slight sigh before switching off the monitor, cutting off the live stream. He couldn't bear to see Alexis like that, so twisted and bitter towards him. Instead of staying to contemplate the situation more, he turned and walked away. Leaving it entirely to his Autobots for once. The Autobots watched their leader leave, feeling the hopeless of the situation. It looked as if the girls were beyond saving. Both girls.

"So now what?" Jazz said, feeling the tense atmosphere grow.

"We need to find them. Can the call be traced?" Ratchet responded, looking to the others for an answer. Prowl stepped forward, with two game-changers.

"I can trace it but... Well, we all can see that they are beyond saving, so should we even bother in wasting valuable lives and ammo?"

"We wouldn't be wastin' anything!" Ironhide snapped, rounding on Prowl.

"Are you sure? I know exactly how 'trigger-happy' you are Ironhide!" Prowl retorted angrily.

"If we do save them, it's possible that whatever the Decepticon have actually done to them both could be reversed. We won't know if we don't try," Ratchet said, trying to keep a full-blown argument from occurring. That was the last thing they needed. Both mechs nodded slowly, agreeing with Ratchet.

"I'm willing to work with both of them if we get them back from the Decepticons," Ratchet continued. "I can't say whether or not anything will work on either of them, but trying is better than not. If it doesn't work... we would be faced with a choice. Especially with Alexis. We could keep her as a prisoner or..."

"Or what?" Ironhide prompted. Ratchet sighed and looked away, his voice pained when he finally spoke.

"Or we could eliminate her ourselves... Quickly. Painlessly. To protect our Prime..."

"No! Absolutely not!" An uproar of voices attacked Ratchet's audios. The medic backed away, raising his hands in surrender.

"I said _if it doesn't _work... I'd try my best to save both girls. I'm just worried about Alexis' mental state and whether or not she would be able to recover... I don't mean right away."

"We still aren't doing that!"

"We can't do that!"

"Prime wouldn't allow it!"

"Whether she was insane or not!" Every Autobot in the room put forward their statement, each of them just as disgusted at the idea as the last.

"I know that!" Ratchet snapped. "But would you make her and Optimus suffer if she's beyond saving?"

The room fell silent.

Ratchet sighed and crossed his arms, looking back at the monitor which was still off. He nodded after a moment and glanced over at Prowl. "I would suggest starting to trace it now, in case the Decepticons decide to move their location to throw us off. We have two girls to save," Ratchet stated. Prowl nodded, standing at the monitors and quickly tapping in to all sorts of databases. The Autobots then began to move off, heading back to their posts.

* * *

Chloe was returned to her cell, alive but unconscious. The room cleared out until only Alexis and Megatron remained. The Xyleon stood watching the black screen, her optics wide and her spark racing.

"Something the matter, my princess?" Megatron said, almost slyly as he turned to face his second creation, his second prize. Alexis glanced back at Megatron but shook her head.

"Of course not, my Lord. Nothing could be more perfect..." she replied.

Megatron smiled as he shut off the monitor properly before walking over to the Xyleon. "Good..." She looked up at him, a twisted smile crossing her face as she put a hand on Megatron's arm. Megatron's smile widened, leading her from the room and back to her quarters. Alexis allowed him to lead, her optics closing and her hands curled into loose fists. She could feel the sharp tips of her nails, which were much longer than before, dig into her palm and her optics brightened somewhat.

"What do you have planned, Lord Megatron, now that the Autobots know of the girl's fate?" she asked. Megatron gave a soft cruel croon.

"Why, my precious, she will be a gift. For you to do whatever you wish to her... After all, she won't go amiss. Plenty of humans for the Autobots to... befriend..." Alexis grinned, her mouth opening slightly to reveal sharp fangs that Megatron had requested.

"So generous..."

Megatron, too, grinned.

"Anything for you, my precious..."

"What if the Autobots come? To rescue her..." Alexis' voice became hard and harsh as she looked up at Megatron, a sick glee in her optics at the idea of seeing the Autobots crushed. Megatron merely replied softly, a cruel smile plastering his metal face.

"They won't be able to stomach it... They couldn't handle it... Not after I've finished improving upon her so she is a suitable gift for you..."

"I'd like it... if she could be left alone... It's easier to play that way, my Lord," she said, her head dipping to show her respect. Megatron gave a slow nod, quick to oblige.

"Of course, anything for my precious queen..."

"Thank you," she responded. Her grin had grown along with the joy in her optics.

Megatron nodded. "If you have no trouble with it, my queen, I have work to attend to..."

"I understand. May I see the girl?"

Megatron nodded again. "Of course, but don't interfere with her... 'sessions'..."

Alexis merely smiled. "I won't."

"Good... She's in the west-wing with Starscream and Soundwave. It's hard to miss..." Megatron said before turning and continuing down the corridor.

Alexis waited until Megatron was out of sight before starting to where Chloe was. She shifted her shape to a pitch black raven and flew there, knowing it was much faster. The wind on her wings reminded her of her new freedom and she cackled in delight. The few Decepticons she came across ignored her, already informed of her presence by Megatron as well as what would happen if they harmed her.

Screams reached the Xyleon, drawing her beady red eyes to the room from which they came from. No doubt Starscream and Soundwave were there with the child. She changed back to her true form with a deadly smirk before using the override on the door and strode inside.

The screams tapered off into a stinging silence, the two mechs' audios still stinging a little bit before turning their attention to Alexis.

"What do you want?" Starscream said, almost snarling, as he pulled the machinery suspended from the ceiling away from the girl. Blood streaked down her skin from her chest where, through her clothes, crude cuts were above her spark. Undoubtedly they were improving the strain her spark and body could take.

"Simply to watch. To be a Decepticon I must study a Decepticon. Don't mind me..." Alexis replied coolly. Starscream gave a soft strangled snarl before turning back and giving Soundwave the signal to continue. Once again, screams pierced everyone's audios as the human girl cried out in pain, begging for it to stop. Begging for it to be over. But the agony was unrelenting against her.

Alexis stayed near the door, watching Chloe's face as she screamed. The Xyleon felt her spark twist within her chest and once again, the first being when she saw Optimus Prime's expression at her new appearance, she was confused. This felt... wrong. As if her spark knew something she didn't. She dug her nails into her palms as she watched to assure herself that this wasn't wrong.

Chloe's eyes snapped shut in almost relief as the 'session' was over, panting as tears and blood ran down her body, strips of skin hanging from her chest where they cut at her violently. A soft whimper escaped her throat, enough to make Starscream, drive a small needle into her chest to shut her up. Every nerve was on fire, making her scream again as the needle was jabbed harshly into her chest. Nothing was said, and when Chloe's screams tapered off to nothing, a silence fell over the room.

"A... A... l... Al..." Broken speech softly worked its way through the silence, going ignored by the two mechs who left the room upon Alexis' orders. Slowly, Alexis approached the broken girl. She looked down at Chloe, and the harshness of her optics softened for a moment. "Al... e... Ale..." Chloe whimpered, her broken speech tapering off again into silence as she tried to hide the pain.

"Chloe, is it?" Alexis asked quietly. She knew the girl's name. Knew it well. But she wanted to start over and forget the foggy past. A slow, weakened nod answered her question, ragged breathing following it. "A child... A mere child... And yet they torture you here as if you were a villain. You won't grow to be one," Alexis said, gently pressing a single claw to Chloe's stomach.

The girl flinched, pain tearing through each of her nerves again as if she were being stabbed repeatedly. But no noise left her throat; she was determined to stay silent. Alexis moved away again, walking around the table Chloe was on.

Tears leaked ever so slowly from the Xyleon's optics, unnoticed by her own self, as she paced. Tears as a sign that she had forgotten. Something important.

"You belong to me now... So you know," she said softly.

"W... Wh... y...?" A weakened question came.

"You're a gift to me... from my Lord Megatron. To play with. To torture," she replied. She raised Chloe's chin gently with a claw. "A smart little creature... You do understand that I could kill you so easily, don't you?"

"W.. Wasn't... a... ask.. ing... t... th... at..."

"Then what _were_ you asking?" Alexis snarled, her optics flashing in her anger. But she didn't press harder on Chloe's soft flesh. A soft whine left the girl's lips.

"W.. Why... a...re... you... c... cr... cry.. ing...?"

"What?" Alexis snapped her hand away from Chloe, bringing it up to her face to find that she was actually crying. She hissed in anger and wiped the tears away. "What are you doing to me?"

"I.. d... did... n... nothing... M.. Megatron... d... did it... M.. Made y... you... forget..."

"I've forgotten nothing!" Alexis roared in anger. Once again, she didn't touch Chloe to harm her. A flinch passed through the already trembling girl, feeling the Xyleon's, who used to be her best friend, anger. Alexis moved to the door, leaning against the wall to regain her balance. Her mind was coated in a thick fog, and she choked out a sob. "He'll see me as weak... thanks to you. Everything was perfect," Alexis said but her voice was drained of anger completely.

"I... did... n... nothing... He... h... hurt... y... you..." Chloe said weakly, the last of her strength leaving her as her optics fluttered shut.

"No... He fixed me," Alexis stated. She took up pacing near the door and was tempted to call Soundwave back to have him teach her how to properly torture a victim. Or at the very least change her again to make it so she couldn't stray from perfection.

"So why do.. you.. cry? Why.. do you... hesitate.. to call.. them back in... to hurt... me..?"

"Do you want me to? I sent them away to play with you myself. It would ruin my fun to just call them back."

"No... I don't... I'm just asking... if you're so... perfect... why do... you let me... talk to you.. this way?"

Alexis just growled and kept her distance.

"Tell me... why?"

"What do you fear?" Alexis asked suddenly.

"W... What?" Chloe said, not understanding.

"I already know the answer... But tell me. What are you afraid of most?"

"L... Losing... you... forever... A... Alexis..."

"You already have. You see... when the Autobots come, and they will at some point, we'll be waiting. As certain as my Lord is, I know just as strongly that they will come. We'll slaughter them all. Including those that won't die. Optimus Prime and Jazz."

"S... Shut up..."

"No. When they're gone, the Decepticons will rule. With me by Megatron's side. You'll lose everything. And I'll toss you aside. Forgotten," Alexis said with a cruel grin, her sharp white fangs catching the dim light of the room. A weak laugh came from Chloe's lips.

"No really... s... shut up..." A weak smile painted its way onto her face as she continued to laugh quietly. Alexis' face contorted in confusion at Chloe's laughter and she approached, unstrapping the human and holding her in one hand.

"Tell me why you're laughing or I'll crush you like a bug," she snapped. But Chloe just continued to laugh.

"Y... You're v... voice... Just... you altogether... You c... couldn't do it..."

"What?"

"You couldn't... do it... You're i... impossible... C... Caught between... two... personalities... I know... you... Alexis... And I know... you wouldn't... and can't... do.. that..." Alexis' optics went wide and flashed, going between blood red and soft blue as she began to tremble. Her hand tightened around Chloe just enough to cause the human to gasp in pain and Alexis growled in anger. Chloe cried out, her wounds from before still fresh and bleeding, "S... Stop! A... Alexis! P... Please!"

She could feel how torn Alexis was from the way the grip around her would loosen and tightened. The Xyleon's breathing was heavy and she was growling slightly still even as she put Chloe down.

"I know you can't do it... But you aren't weak either..." Chloe said, ragged breathing replacing her words as she sank to her knees and clutched her bleeding chest. Alexis only hissed as she kneeled and changed a hand into a blade. She used it to tear a strip from her dress and turned it back into a hand before moving to Chloe. She gently wrapped the long thin strip around Chloe's chest then wiped the blood off her hands on the skirt of her dress.

"W... Wha...?" The girl was confused. While the pain in her chest eased slightly, she still was no clearer than before. The Xyleon's actions making her even more confused.

"You tell any Decepticon and I _will_ kill you myself. You're just a human. A tiny bug. I'm a Decepticon. You should remember that," Alexis said standing. She frowned down at Chloe and sighed. A weak nod was the child's answer. Alexis looked down at her blood stained hands and hissed in disgust. She walked to the door before looking back at Chloe. "I'll order them to leave you alone." A soft whine was all the Xyleon heard before she left the weakened human alone, slamming the door shut behind her.


	12. Rescue Arrives

Chloe wasn't sure what was going on. Or how long had passed, for that matter. But it certainly felt like several days. During that time, no Decepticons moved her from her cell after she'd been brought back to it. She hadn't seen Alexis during that time either. All she knew was that she was getting weaker with time.

No one, not even Alexis, visited Chloe's cell. She was left to waste away in her tiny cell without food and barely any water. Energon stopped arriving as well. She was beginning to truly feel the effects of being captured for so long. All she could do was ponder over her fate and whether the Autobots were working to save her or not.

The scrapping of metal was surprising and Chloe managed to lift her head to see a Decepticon in the doorway of the cell. He spoke to someone out of Chloe's line of sight before entering. He carelessly picked her up and headed back to the hallway. A soft moan escaped her lips as she was handled harshly before curling up in the being's hand, pain still throbbing in her chest.

"Where to?" The Decepticon asked another. The second replied with what Chloe both knew he would and dreaded. The torture chamber she's always been brought to when she was forced to endure what Soundwave, Starscream, or Megatron had in store for her. She used to always have an insult at the ready for the Decepticons who handled her, but today came none. Her throat was as dry as sandpaper, her voice as weak as wool and her strength running out rapidly again. She was jostled as the Decepticon started to walk.

Her thoughts slowly turned to Jazz and the other Autobots. Praying they'd come. Praying that there would just suddenly be an alarm and there they would be, all of them stood in the hole in the wall blasted by Ironhide. Waiting to take her home. But they weren't.

She was dragged from her thoughts when the Decepticon stopped at the torture chamber and opened the door, stepping inside to place her on the table. He then left her in silence. "W... What? T... That's it..? C... Cowards..." Was all she could manage before she slumped onto her side on the table and awaited whatever treatment they had planned for her today, her ragged breathing echoing around the room.

The silence of the room was deafening to Chloe. The large machine still hung above the table, though it had been cleaned of her blood was off. No Decepticon was present, no mech or femme to torture her. That in itself was almost startling.

"So we're cowards, are we?"

Chloe jumped, slowly sitting up to face the speaker. "Yeah... Cos you always run away from a battle like the wussies you are... Cos you can't win cuz you suck..." Chloe managed. Her optics scanned her surroundings to locate the Decepticon she was talking to.

"Do we? I never have..."

"Yeah so? All Cons are wussies... Cos they suck and are pathetic..." Chloe replied, still searching for the talker.

"Mm... I'll keep that in mind."

"So? Why bother?"

"Curious creature..."

"What? You got a problem with me being alive still? Or am I not dead enough for you?"

"I don't want to kill you. I want you alive..."

"Why? Why bother with me at all? I'm just a stupid little flesh creature, remember? Decepticons hate me. So should you. Or must I spell it out for you? With you being a Con an' all, I'm surprised you're keeping up with this conversation..."

"I'm just... curious myself. What, don't you recognize me?"

"Considering I can barely SEE out of these cracked optics AND you're stood in the shadows, no. I can't place your voice because my memory has been torn to bits. So no, I don't recognise you right now." Chloe stated bluntly, gesturing to her cracked optics that flickered weakly in the shadowy room.

"I can fix that, if you'd like. You remembered me before..."

"So? Why do you bother? The Decepticons have done nothing but hurt me, so why should you be any different? How do I know you ain't gonna hurt me again?"

"I haven't hurt you. Not yet, at least. I'm not like the other Decepticons. You should have realized that by now..."

Chloe saw a shadow move closer and place something in front of her before returning back to the darkness. Upon inspection, she found that the item was actually just a piece of bread.

"What? Are you trying to poison me or something?" Chloe replied, narrowing her cracked optics and moving away from the bread, not trusting it at all.

"Of course not. As I see it... you could starve to death right here or you could take a risk and eat what I give you. It's not stale or rotten. I suggest you take it. It was gotten for me to eat, after all..."

Chloe blinked, her vision not clearing at all. Cautiously, her hand reached for the bread, snatching it up and tearing off a small bit and placing it on her tongue_. 'It's not poisoned... Or stale... Or rotten... Maybe they _are_ here to help me...' _Chloe thought, slowly chewing on another piece. The Decepticon remained silent and unmoving in the darkness, still not revealing themselves to Chloe. Silence passed over them until Chloe broke the silence again; having finished the food she was given.

"Ok, what I don't get is... Yes thanks very much for that, but what are you doing here if you're a Con?"

"You're welcome," the Decepticon said, its voice softening slightly and becoming more female in tone. It was one of many pieces of information of a blurred whole. Chloe remained silent, thinking things over and getting frustrated at being presented with so little answers.

"I've told you why I'm here..."

"Yeah, to apparently help me. But why?"

"It's because I'm curious about you..."

"So what's so 'curious' bout me? I haven't died yet? I'm still so annoying?"

"No to both. You're just... human. And still quite interesting. Despite what your attitude."

"What's wrong with my attitude? I have every right to be pissy with you all because _you took my best friend from me_!" Chloe shouted, fury eating away at her. The Decepticon gave a low rattling laugh.

"You still don't recognize me, do you?"

"Well how am I supposed to? _I can't see!_" Chloe shouted again, beginning to get super frustrated.

"Let me give you a clue then..." There was a click somewhere in the darkness and the Decepticon cleared her vocalizer. When she spoke again, it sent chills of horror down Chloe's spine. "Is this better for you? Can you place my voice now?"

"You suck." Was all Chloe said before turning away, tears pricking her broken optics again. The Decepticon laughed again and the click repeated, changing the voice back.

"I've changed... As I'm sure you can tell now..."

"You suck. You really do." Chloe repeated, every word paining her to say.

"Do I? Last time I checked... I'm the only one truly interested in keeping you alive. It's why I haven't done anything more than toy with you. I could be so much worse."

"Then why don't you? You've already taken away every last hope I had for both of us getting out of here together, so why not end me?" Chloe felt something prod her before she sight blurred further. It went black for a moment before there was another click and she blinked to readjust to having her optics repaired. And suddenly... she could see again.

Chloe's optics went wide. She caught sight of the Decepticon for the first time since being brought to the room. Alexis stood before her. Her hair was down this time, hanging down so some was in her face. Her optics were still blood red, casting a harsh glow onto her skin which was tainted with grey. She wore a skin tight black dress decorated with sharp barbs that didn't look right on her. And she was cut and bruised further, making it look like she just stepped out of a very bad brawl. She wore heavy black makeup too, which she never would have before. And Chloe could clearly see scars on her neck from where she'd tried to claw the collar off as a prisoner.

"What... What happened to you Alexis?" Chloe said, tears pricking her optics again. Nothing could hurt her more than this sight before her.

"What... What happened to you Alexis?" Chloe said, tears pricking her optics again. Nothing could hurt her more than this sight before her. "And don't say that you've been made perfect because you haven't. They always said to never ruin pure things with chemicals..."

Alexis sighed and moved back into the darkness, hiding almost perfectly in the shadows. The red of her optics stood out through the black all the same. "Nothing I didn't want."

"Nothing should have happened to you... You were perfect how you were before... Not now..." Chloe forced her tears back as she watched what used to be her friend fade away into the shadows again.

"No... I was far from perfect. I was trapped. My Lord's only shown me what I could be."

Chloe gave a strangled hiss before replying.

"He ruined you... He showed you what you could be that's from another dimension... This isn't you Alexis... This is just crap..."

Alexis cackled, her new voice deeper and hissing, and was slow to reply, "It's who I've chosen to be. Who I want to be. Always wanted to be..."

"Lies. And you know it. Don't lie to me, Alexis, because there's only one thing that hurts more than that machinery."

"Oh... my dear Chloe... you haven't felt pain yet."

"Shut yo face... I have..."

Once more Alexis moved forward, her hand shooting out quickly, and her claws just starting to dig into Chloe's flesh. Just deep enough to get a response. "!" Chloe cried out in pain, but not enough to get a satisfied expression from the Xyleon, "I have known pain... In every way possible... Only death could be relief..."

Alexis snarled, her fangs once again catching the light. She withdrew her claws and looked up at the machine. Slowly she sighed and moved away, though she stayed in the light of the room. Once seeing that she still had Chloe's attention she smirked and held out an arm. She gently placed a hand on her arm and dug her claws into her own skin hard enough to make her black blood rush to the surface.

"Stop it."

"No... I don't think I will," Alexis snapped. Her optics brightened and widened when her claws dug further. She grinned.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Chloe screamed, curling up tight under the table as Black Charade made her move to possess the Briton again. Upon seeing signs of Black Charade, Alexis removed her claws from her arm and flicked the blood off them. Her sick twisted grin only grew.

Having been obscured by the table from the twisted Xyleon, a black claw reached out from under the table, dipping a sharpened finger into the pools of blood that were on the floor. Black metal fingers probed the blood, exploring it like a child discovering water for the first time.

A single red optic opened in the darkness, blinking as it took in its surroundings before shutting off again; the light around it was too bright. The optic opened again, blinking and readjusting to the light around it. Slowly, Black Charade crawled out from where she was hiding. But only part of the demon machine was there, as if it had merged with the human side of its host.

The demon-machine crouched there in the light, poking and probing the blood on the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. In one clawed hand was her usual weapon but the other was a naked human's hand. Only flesh, no protective shell. The black metal only went as far as the human girl's right thigh, further than that was the tattered material of her jeans.

The Xyleon watched, interested by the display. She stayed out of the other's way as she slowly walked around the table, blood dripping from her hands. Black Charade never looked up at the other being in the room, her single optic focusing solely on the pool of blood that was the same colour as her optic.

**"A... A... Al... AlE... xIs..."** Black Charade grated, her vocaliser grinding as she spoke and her voice as soft as nails. Alexis smirked and nodded to Black Charade.

"Yes...?"

**"B... Bl... BlO... BlOoD..." **Black Charade stated, never looking up at the Xyleon as she spoke. Then came a startling question for Alexis, for she knew Black Charade questioned nothing like this.

**"W.. WhY...?"**

Alexis' optics narrowed in annoyance and confusion. "Why what?"

**"W... WhY... B... BlOoD...?"** Black Charade grated again, knowing what she meant. Alexis only hissed. **"Y... YoUr... BlOoD... W... WhY?"**

"As if you were the only one who was tortured..."

**"H.. HuRt... YoUrSeLf... WhY?"**

"To prove a point."

**"Why?"** Black Charade said again, her voice switching back to the child's.

"I'm stronger than your host... I have a lot left to prove to my Lord..."

**"Why prove it to him?"**

Alexis' expression turned to one of confusion and her voice faltered, "I must... He's... the one that made me into this... I owe it to him."

**"He.. made you... a... MoNsTeR..."**

"I'm no such thing!"

**"HuRt YoUrSeLf... HuRt Me... We ArE oNe AnD tHe SaMe..."**

Alexis flinched and once again tears began to slide down her cheeks, creating black lines across her skin. "You're faulty! You're wrong..."

**"I aM nO sUcH tHiNg... We WeRe BoTh CrEaTeD bY MeGaTrOn... We BoTh BeLoNg To HiM... We ArE bOtH hIs TwIsTeD cReAtIoNs... MaDe FoR hIs SiCk EnTeRtAiNmEnT... YoU kNoW iT's TrUe..."**

"No! No! It's not true! It's not!" Alexis screamed, backing away from Black Charade as if the tiny human was a threat to a being as large as her. She clutched her head as her optics changed between blue and red and her screams became agonized cries.

**"I am... sorry... Alexis..."** The metal monster said before standing and approaching the Xyleon, the insane grin painted on the metal mask boring into the colour-changing optics of the Xyleon before her. **"But you know... it is the truth... You know... how he loves his toys... You know... what you are now is a lie..."**

Alexis continued to back away until she was against the wall. She was trembling badly and gasping at the pain practically shattering her processor. The world distorted and twisted in her optics as her spark fought itself, the only thing that remained clear was her view of Black Charade.

**"I am so sorry... But you need to wake up…" **She said again, slowly pressing the blade of her weapon into Alexis' ankle again. Alexis' optics went wide at the new rush of pain before dimming away to nothing as she slipped down the wall and fell unconscious. Her body was unable to cope with what she was going through.

~~~~~ X Time Later ~~~~~

Blurring lights ran past her vision, blinding her as she opened her optics to a darkened room. The power was out, with ricocheting noises surrounding her. It was like a battlefield had erupted. Looking down around her, Alexis saw the crumpled form of the human child with blood pooling around her. An explosion shook the building they were in to its foundations and dust fell from the ceiling, the broken lights swaying with the force. Shouting could be heard from further away as a battle took place, no doubt.

Alexis felt tied to what was going on, as if she was to blame, and separate at the same time. She tried to climb to her feet, only to have pain flare from her ankle which forced her back down. She snarled in frustrated and ripped a section of her dress to wrap her ankle with to stop the bleeding. She then picked up the human girl and walked to the door, just as it swung open.

"Alexis?" A voice cried, almost making the Xyleon fall back to the floor.

Alexis' optics went wide then narrowed as she growled in annoyance and frustration. Her free hand changed to a blade and she pressed it to the mech's throat.

"Move, Autobot!" she ordered.

"Hahaha, _no_." The mech replied, wrapping an arm around Alexis' waist and dragging her from the room.

"_LET GO OF ME!_" Alexis screamed, thrashing as much as possible. She dug her claws into whatever part of him she could reach, whether it was his shoulder or chest she didn't care. Her blade dug into his metal as well in her attempt to get free. A grunt was the only sound of pain that came from the mech, proving that her struggles were of no use.

"Quit it Lexie..."

Her optics went as wide as possible and she froze, her optics turning blue. "Ironhide?" she called softly in her true voice. Ironhide smiled slightly, but never put her down.

"I'm here Lexie... I'm here... Just hold on to that true part o' ya til Ratch' can sort ya out... Kay?"

"W-what's h-happening t-to m-me?"

"Megatron ruined ya mind... We're gonna fix ya, ok?" Ironhide replied, still keeping a tight grip on the Xyleon.

"O-okay..." she answered, practically going limp in Ironhide's hold. Tears were falling again and she jumped at every noise. Ironhide continued to walk down the corridor, getting the feeling he had forgotten someone.

"Say... Didn't you have somethin' in ya hands?" He said, breaking the silence. Alexis nodded slightly, and looked down, uncurling her hand to reveal Chloe. The Xyleon's optics went wide again and she made a sound that was a cross between a whimper and gasp. She looked up at Ironhide in fear.

"I-I... h-hurt her... d-didn't I?"

Ironhide's expression darkened a bit. "I don't know. Only you can know that. I wasn't there when you might've..." A weak cough drew both aliens' attention to the frail body cradled in Alexis' hands. "Chloe? Kid, can ya hear meh?" Ironhide said, soon leaving the base through a hole blasted through a wall earlier and entering the stinging cold air outside. A moan of pain was all that they heard before gunshots erupted in their audios.

"Crap! Running!" Ironhide yelped, running back to where the other Autobots were grouped, keeping a tight grip on both girls. Alexis only screamed and turned her free hand back to normal. She curled her hand around Chloe to protect her, and latched onto Ironhide with her other hand. She shut her optics off, slipping back into the battle going on in her spark. Her mind was telling her to attack Ironhide while he was distracted to free herself, while her spark was telling her that she was safe with him and needed to trust him. The fight within her was growing worse. And so was her terror at what she was becoming.

Ironhide's shouted words were becoming more and more distorted to the Xyleon, drowned out by the gunshots and the fighting around her.

"Just hold on Alexis!"

She watched the blurred battlefield for a moment before she was dragged back into darkness, and it fell silent for her once more.

* * *

"Will she be ok?"

"I should hope so..."

"Are you SURE though Ratchet?"

"Do I look like a mind-reading-ninja?"

"WELL...

"JAZZ GET OUT OF MY MEDBAY!"

Those were the sounds that reached Chloe's ears as she slowly woke up, her breathing amplified by the oxygen mask strapped around her mouth and nose. The two Autobots continued to argue, oblivious to Chloe waking up. In the background she was fairly sure she could hear another Autobot speaking, Ironhide by the sounds of it, but she didn't know who he was talking to.

"J... J... a..." Was all she could manage before she lapsed into silence, unnoticed by the quarrelling mechs.

"Hatchet? Jazz? Chloe's up," Ironhide said, despite the fact that he was paying more attention to something else. Both mechs stopped arguing, their attention snapping to the limp form on the medical berth before them. Ironhide huffed and went back to softly talking in the background.

"Chloe?" Ratchet called gently, hoping for a reaction from the figure on the berth. A sign, any sign, that she was getting better and would survive, would be a sign for the best. A soft moan was the only other response he got, aside from Chloe shifting her head to a cooler spot on the pillow upon which it was resting. Ratchet looked over at Jazz before moving off to work with the machines attached to Chloe by wires.

"J... Ja... Ja... z... z..." Chloe breathed, her optics flickering…

"Right here Babe..." Jazz said, transforming to activate his holoform.

"Jazz..." Chloe managed to pull open her half-fixed optics, a weak smile painting her scarred face. He took her hand and stroked it gently, smiling himself in relief.

"There's mah girl."

"Hey Jazz..." Chloe said weakly, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask.

"Cazz... Ya scared us..." Jazz stated. He sat beside her and stroked her hair gently. "Hurt real bad, weren't ya? You're safe now... I'm not loosin' you again."

"I know... I'm sorry Jazz... The Decepticons hurt... me..." Came the weak reply, tears brimming in the broken and dim optics as she remembered the events from the Decepticon base. Jazz continued to stroke his bondmate's hair. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Not your fault..."

"Alexis...? What... about her? Is she ok?" Chloe said, her optics wide as she remembered her best friend's unstable state of mind. Jazz sighed again and pointed over to where Ironhide was. Chloe just managed to turn her head, seeing that Ironhide was talking to a dark figure.

Alexis was layed out on a medical berth, restrained by thick metal bands on her wrists and ankles. It was quite possible, that she looked worse than before. The grey of her skin had grown, dulling the blue. She was panting and sweating, with her head turned towards Ironhide. It was clear though, that was unconscious, for her optics were dark and she wasn't responding to anything Ironhide said. She looked as unhealthy as Chloe did, and was just as thin and sickly looking as the human girl.

"She's woken up a few times," Ratchet said to fill Chloe in. "Most of them though she wakes to try to get up and fight our assistance or to instantly break down emotionally. The two personalities are clashing enough to make her suffer. I'm starting to doubt that she will recover..."

"But... She has to recover... Black Charade made her confused... I think... it was something Charade said that confused the personalities..." Chloe tried hard to remember, yet her efforts were in vain. Barely a scrap was left of her memory. She had forgotten again.

"What were we talking about?"

Ratchet frowned instantly and looked away from what he was doing to study Chloe. "About Alexis..." he replied gently.

The girl's expression became more confused as she tried to remember. "We... were?"

"We were..."

"I don't... remember... Are you sure? I know how your processor is gettin'..."

Ratchet looked over at Jazz in concern.

"Chloe... I think there's something wrong with yours..."

"Baby, you were talkin' about Alexis with Ratchet," Jazz confirmed, fear building in his spark.

"I wasn't! ... Was I? Why don't I remember?" Chloe said, her optics wide and her mind beginning to panic.

"Chloe," Ratchet started only to stop when he heard Alexis mumble something under her breath. All optics flicked to the limp form on the berth on the far side of the room.

"Alexis?"

Alexis' optics came online after a moment, blue in colour. "N-no, s-stop it... 'Hide? W-what's...? N-no!" She began to pull at the restraints, panic clear on her face.

"Alexis, calm down. It's ok." Ironhide said gently, putting a warm hand on the Xyleon's cold skin.

"Alexis? You ok?" Chloe asked, still confused at how they got out alive.

"M-make it stop! Please! Please!" Alexis cried. She flinched away from Ironhide as much as possible and her optics brightened with fear. Ironhide grabbed a small needle full of a mild sedative and gently pressed it into Alexis' neck, allowing the fluid to drain into her systems.

"It's ok... Calm down..." Ironhide said gently still.

Alexis whimpered and her optics changed from blue to red and back before going dark. "O-Optimus... r-run," she whispered. She stayed awake but quiet, sobbing as she twisted her wrists in the metal holding them in place. Ironhide didn't turn back to face the others in the room, instead staying by Alexis as she struggled in vain while confusion clouded Chloe's face and optics again.

"What happened?"

Ratchet sighed, his optics moving from Alexis to Jazz. "Get some rest, Chloe. You need it," the medic said softly.

"No I don't, I just woke up..." Chloe protested, forgetting that she'd already been awake for more than ten minutes.

"Chloe... rest. There's something wrong with your memories and ability to remember information. You didn't just wake up. You've been awake long enough to learn of Alexis' situation and forget what I'd said," Ratchet responded, careful to keep his tone even.

"I didn't! I just woke up! I swear I just did!" Chloe's optics were wide again at the fear of forgetting again. Ratchet just gave up and moved over to speak with Ironhide instead while Jazz remained where he was, his expression that of someone caught in a hard situation. "Jazz? Why can't I remember?" The girl whimpered, looking to her bondmate for answers.

"I don't know... The 'Cons probably messed with your mind like they did hers..." Jazz replied slowly.

"They can't have... Please tell me they didn't Jazz..." Chloe said, nearing tears at the thought of her memory being fiddled with too.

"I... can't..." Jazz said. He looked over at the medic and felt his spark breaking. Chloe had returned to him, broken and battered. Alexis had been taken from the Decepticons, just as broken and possibly worse. "I'm sorry..."

"But... Wh... I don't understand..." She said, sitting up and pulling the mask from her face that was still giving her oxygen. Instantly her lungs tightened, screaming for the good stuff to be given back. Jazz gently put the mask back on Chloe with a slight smile.

"You can't take it off yet…"

"But I want to..." Chloe said, tears leaking from her broken optics as she hugged Jazz tightly, almost breaking down into his holoform's warm chest.

"Ya can't... We'll get through this... I promise," Jazz stated. He gently hugged Chloe back.

"O.. Ok... T.. Trust you... Jazz..." She sobbed, slowly forgetting again as she slipped into dreams of confusion and insanity, all of them ending with the same thing. Entrapment. Jazz could only sit there and hold her, feeling as if his spark was being ripped out.

"Ironhide... we need to tell Prime about this... What's happened to them both," Ratchet said softly, keeping his voice as low as possible to avoid disturbing Chloe, Jazz, or Alexis. Ironhide merely nodded, inwardly panicking at both girls' situations.

"Ah know Ratchet.. But is it right for us tah put more on Prime's plate?"

"No, but he needs to know. Alexis is still bonded to him. I scanned her spark earlier. They didn't break the bond. And she's still a threat to his safety," Ratchet replied.

"I know that too..." Ironhide sighed, giving in, "Alright.. So we tell 'im... But when?"

"Now? Chloe's in recharge again, Jazz is here if Chloe wakes, and Alexis is calm because of the sedative you gave her. We won't get a better time..."

Ironhide nodded again.

"Alright... We're both goin'..."

"That was what I was suggesting," Ratchet said. He moved away and headed to the door, feeling the hopeless of the situation growing with each passing moment. Ironhide followed, a heavy weight tied to his spark as he left the Medbay and, what he hoped, the grief behind.

Together the two headed to their Prime's office to report what was happening with both girls. Upon reaching it, Ratchet knocked on the door and was beckoned inside by Optimus. They entered and stood in front of Optimus' desk. "Can I... help you both?" Optimus said, almost wearily as he looked up from the datapad he was drawing on.

Ratchet sighed and replied, "You need to hear this... It's about the girls..."


	13. Jailers and Jailbirds

"Jazz?"

"Mm?"

"Why are we out by the lake again? I forgot..."

"*Le sigh* You wanted to draw, remember? So I came with you and we went for a little swim. Ok?"

"Oh. Ok."

Chloe continued to sketch out the lake before them while her hair dried, curled up against the warm skin of her bondmate's shirtless holoform.

"Gotta admit though, babe, ya love me like this.." Jazz stated cheekily, winning a laugh from his mate.

"Oh you know me too well Jazzy! Of course I do!" Chloe replied, running a free hand down his abs just to make him cringe. "But I'm not so sure you like me doing that, right?"

"Meh, it's weird..." Another short giggle was drawn from the Brit.

"Aww.. Little Jazzy no likey? Aww..."

"Jazz?"

"Mm?"

"Why isn't Alexis here with us?"

Jazz winced.

"Ya know she's in the brig..."

"She's a bit messed in the head righ' now..."

"Why?"

"The 'Cons messed with her personality."

"Why?"

"'Cause Megatron's twisted like that."

"That's not fair..."

"Nope, not fair at all..."

"... Why're we out here again?"

Jazz sighed in annoyance and frustration for he'd already answered the question about why they were outside four times before. "Ya know what?" Jazz asked, "I don't know any more myself. I don't." He stood and started back into the base.

Chloe could feel tears pricking her optics for the seventh time these past few days. She'd forgotten. Again. No matter how hard she tried to hold on, she'd always forget. One time, she'd even forgotten Jazz. But then she remembered about an hour later. But this was getting ridiculous. Four times before?! No way!

"Primus I feel like I'm losing my mind..." Chloe sniffed as she set down her sketchpad and hugged her knees tightly, losing her grip on reality again; briefly seeing the lake before her as a pool of blood and the trees around her made of bones and flesh.

Jazz paused at the door and looked back at Chloe, unable to remain upset with her. "Chloe, you coming?" he called to her.

"I... I don't know..." Chloe said, wiping her tears away quickly and looking out over the lake again, seeing it as normal people would. She could feel Jazz's gaze on her back still. "I don't know! I just... don't know..." Chloe nearly shouted, burying her face into her knees and digging her nails into her head, needing the pain. She heard Jazz approach again, and within second his arms were around her.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap," Jazz whispered.

"I... I'm sorry for making you snap again... I just don't know why I keep forgetting... I hate it... I feel like I'm losing my mind... Going insane..." Chloe whispered back, turning and hugging Jazz tightly as if he were about to fall off the face of the Earth

"You're not goin' insane. You're gettin' better..." Jazz stated gently.

"I wish... But it feels like I am... I keep on pushing you away sometimes when I need you most and I don't get why..." Chloe replied. Her optics were filling with tears again behind her visor.

"I don't know. But you're not goin' insane. We'll get through this," Jazz repeated firmly.

"Ok... Please don't leave me Jazz..."

"I won't... I couldn't... I love ya too much."

"I love you too..." Chloe said, burying her face into Jazz's warm skin. "Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go see Alexis?"

"Uh... I'm... not... sure that's... a good idea," Jazz answered. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Please? I want to show her my drawing..." Chloe said, holding up her sketch of the lake. Jazz debated it and finally sighed.

"Yeah... If you wanna see her... But I'm warnin' ya, she's not the same," Jazz replied. Chloe's shoulders sagged, the sketch dropping to her lap.

"Aww..."

"Sorry Babe... Still wanna see her?"

"Yeah... If that's ok..."

"Come on. I'll take you..."

"Ok... Thanks Hun..." Chloe said, packing away her pencils into her pocket and taking after Jazz, sketchbook tucked under her arm as she walked.

Jazz led Chloe to the brig where Ironhide was. The black mech had taken to trying to help Alexis, as well as keep an optic on her, since the first night she'd been left along in the brig she'd harmed herself.

"Hey 'Hide... Can we see Alexis?" Chloe asked, looking up at the weapons specialist. Ironhide glanced over at Jazz with a frown.

"Ah don't think that's a good idea," Ironhide replied.

"Chloe'll forget. Don't make that happen." Jazz stated flatly, not impressed with the warrior's answer. Ironhide sighed and moved, unlocking the cell holding the Xyleon.

"Be careful..."

"Will do..." Jazz said as he stepped inside, gently pulling Chloe after him.

"A... Alexis?" Chloe said shyly, nervous about being in the same room as someone who everyone claimed was mentally unstable. The Xyleon was curled up in the farthest corner. She hissed slightly and curled up tighter, not replying to Chloe's call. Her optics were off, leaving her coated in darkness, making it hard for her to be seen.

"Alexis?" Chloe called again, hoping to talk her friend. Alexis didn't move, but her optics came online showing that she was listening.

"Alexis, do you wanna see what I drew?" Chloe said, trying to be her usual overexcited self.

"W-Well... uh..." Chloe looked to Jazz for help, her optics wide behind her visor and not knowing what to do or say. Jazz nodded slightly, trying to encourage Chloe to continue. "D... Do you wanna... w... wanna draw... with me f... for a bit?"

Alexis made a sound and shifted, her form shuddering slightly. Her optics flickered in the darkness.

"A... Alexis?" Chloe said, biting back a whimper.

"Ch-Chloe?" Alexis called softly.

"Alexis?" Chloe replied, her visor brightening with hope.

"Chloe... It _is_ you..."

A smile painted its way onto the child's face as she moved closer to Alexis, holding the sketchbook tight.

"Yeah... It's me..."

Alexis only shifted away, a light moan leaving her lips as she moved.

"So... D... Do you wanna... d... draw?" Chloe said again, moving closer again.

"N-no... y-you sh-shouldn't b-be h-here..." Alexis whispered.

"I'll be ok... I promise..." Chloe said, sitting down near the foot of Alexis' berth and taking out her pencils. "What should we draw Alexis?"

She shook her head and moved as far from Chloe as possible, her optics wide in fear.

"What? Why?" The Brit's optics were wide behind her visor as she looked up at the Xyleon. Alexis turned away from Chloe and covered her face with her hands, beginning to tremble badly. She sobbed into her hands in misery.

Chloe slowly set down her pencils and sketchbook and stood, cautiously approaching the crying alien. Gently, she put her hand on Alexis' ankle, a sign of trust. It took all of Alexis' strength to not pull away; since the last time Chloe had touched her it had included pain.

"Sorry... I guess... we'll go... then..." Chloe said uncertainly, pulling her hand from the blue skin of her friend and turning away, doing her utmost best to not break down.

A look of pain crossed Alexis' face and her optics started to change between blue and red as the fight between personalities returned full force. She reached out to Chloe but didn't touch her. "I'm... trying..." she whimpered.

"I know Alexis... And I'm sorry I can't do much to help you..." Was all Chloe said before a quick 'goodbye' and running out of the cell.

"Chloe!" Jazz yelled before running after his bondmate, leaving Alexis alone. The Xyleon was stunned to silence at the actions of the girl that had once been her closest friend.

"Lexie?" Ironhide said gently as he entered the cell. Alexis flinched and stayed silent, looking up at Ironhide wide dull blue optics. "What's wrong?" Ironhide coaxed.

"I-I... don't know..." Alexis replied. She uncurled slightly and reached up to her neck to where the black collar was resting. It was on its lowest possible setting to keep from making things worse for her. Ironhide's optics softened, wishing he was allowed to remove that blasted collar from the Xyleon's neck.

"Am I dangerous?" she asked. Her optics flickered between colours but stopped on blue like it had for the past few days.

"It's hard to say, Alexis..." Ironhide said, being careful with his words, "Until Ratchet can replace your missing personality chip, it's hard to say..."

"I-I could never hurt him 'Hide... J-just like I could never hurt you or Chloe..." she responded.

"I know, Lexie, I know..." Ironhide replied. Alexis looked down and continued to feel the collar. She felt very weak and helpless. Ironhide could only watch her, even as he left the cell and locked it again.

She winced at the sound of the cell locking. It hurt to know that the Autobots were afraid of her. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. She raised her head to reveal blood red optics. She stood, walking over to the bars and holding onto them. Her sharpened nails clicked on the metal of the bars as she looked at Ironhide. Ironhide looked up.

"What are you doing?"

"Am I threat? A real threat?" Alexis asked.

"..." Ironhide didn't know what to say.

"How much you've changed, Ironhide..." Alexis snapped suddenly, her optics flashing, and her teeth bared. Ironhide stepped back, slightly surprised by the sudden change in the normally docile girl. Alexis hissed. "I scare you now, don't I? Amazing how easy it is to scare an Autobot. To startle them."

"It ain't easy to scare an Autobot. But it is when their closest friend and ally is a total fruit loop!" Ironhide retorted, not being able to help himself at the dig. He earned himself a threatening growl and Alexis reached out to make a swipe for his optics with her nails with certainly would have shattered his optics.

"I'm not crazy!" she snapped.

"Who said you was? I'm sayin' that there's a certain part of ya that IS a nutter! And it ain't the blue-opticed twit I know!" Ironhide said, hoping to provoke a reaction from the friendlier side of Alexis. She growled and pulled her arm back in, flinching as if he'd harmed her. Her optics went between the colours again but stayed red in the end.

"You won't get her back... The old Alexis is _dead_," she stated.

"Wrong, nutcase!" Ironhide laughed before returning to his post, smiling like an idiot.

Alexis dragged her nails across the metal of bars, causing a squeal from the friction. She was crying again, and the cruel side faded again.

"Ironhide... I'm sorry..." she said, leaning against the bars, drained of energy.

"It's alright Alexis, you can't help it... That was my fault too... Tryin' tah provoke a reaction from ye..." Ironhide admitted.

"I don't want to hurt anyone... And I'm scared I will..."

"You won't. Cos we know you won't. Ok?" Ironhide said gently, trying to calm Alexis down.

"I already have..." Alexis whispered, sitting and curling up against the bars.

"Nah you ain't... She's just forgettin' a lot..." Ironhide said gently still, staying at his post.

"I have! I saw the blood... on my hands... And I've hurt you..."

Ironhide growled slightly.

"Nuff of that Alexis. Ain't gonna help your mental state if you're thinkin' like that... Ok?" Ironhide said gruffly.

"My head's already a jumbled mess. It's hard to tell what's real and what's not anymore. But I'm not blind. I saw the blood on my hands. And the only human I've interacted with is Chloe. So I know I hurt her... And I can see the marks in your armour where I tried to do the same to you," Alexis responded.

"But that weren't you... That was Megatron's crappeh excuse for "perfect". An' that's a fact..." Ironhide said.

"It's still me!" Alexis cried in frustration. She put her hands on her head and dug her nails in harshly, trying to clear her mind. Nothing was working.

"Alexis! Stop that! Don't make me get Ratchet again..." Ironhide was forced to growl out. Alexis hissed but didn't comply. Ironhide sighed, reluctantly comming the Autobot medic to the brig.

::Ratchet? We gon' need that sedative again...:: Ironhide all but sighed into the comms.

::Again? What did you do?:: Ratchet responded. He grabbed the sedative and started to the brig.

::Me? I didn't do anything. Alexis is clawing at her head again..:: Ironhide replied, an edge in his tone at the Xyleon still clawing at her head.

::Might I suggest trying to stop her then? You're stronger than her AND you're armoured. Her claws are sharp, but not enough to go through your metal::

::That's why I asked for you and that fraggin' sedative COS I DON'T WANT HER DOIN' IT AGAIN!:: Ironhide roared into the comm, his anger and frustration getting the better of his calm mood. Sighing, he opened the cell door again and grabbed Alexis' hands.

"Stop it."

Alexis sighed and listened this time, looking up at Ironhide with tear filled optics.

"Yes sir..."

Ironhide's optics softened before saying, "Thank you..."

"I won't do it again. I promise," she said with a defeated tone.

"Thank you..." Ironhide said as he privately commed Ratchet, telling him the sedative was no longer needed. Slowly Alexis nodded and her hands curled slightly in Ironhide's so her claws were closer to her palms rather than the gaps in his armour.

"Bettah now? I don't wanna have Ratchet come to sedate you..." Ironhide said quietly, keeping a tight grip on Alexis' hands.

"Yes sir."

"Thank ya..."

"Maybe you should just kill me... You'd be doing the Autobots a favor," Alexis said, looking off to the side.

"Absolutely not! Ratchet said we should do that if we can't save you, but everyone was in uproar about it. No one wants that. Optimus would be torn.. And this war wouldn't be finish-able if you died..." Ironhide said, disgust in his optics at the suggestion and thought of it.

"Oh? And why is that? The war doesn't rest on whether I'm alive or not. And it would give the drive to just kill Megatron," Alexis snapped, a distinct growl in her voice.

"Because you're perhaps the only thing that keeps peace between a lot of Autobots here! You die, they start fighting! They're only not fighting is because there's royalty here and they know better than to do that!" Ironhide snapped back, glaring. "We all swore to keep you alive, no matter what. So we ain't ready to let you go just yet."

"You're protecting someone whose mind is broken! Even if Ratchet manages to find a way to 'save me' I'll still be broken. Confused for life by the twisted views Megatron made me understand. I stopped being royal when I left Xylia. It means _nothing _anywhere else!" she hissed in frustration, looking up at him.

"So that's what you're thinkin' now? Says someone who never gave up, never left her friends in the dark. _Never_ gave in. You're a fighter, Alexis, and we know you're gonna recover..." Ironhide said softly, letting go of the Xyleon's hands and stepping back out of the cell. She shook her head and stood.

"I don't think I can this time..."

"Well tough. Ratchet's close to getting your mind back where it should be. So just wait." Ironhide said, locking the cell again. Alexis gave up with Ironhide and put her hands back on the bars. She pulled at them in anger as if she was trying to break them, and screamed in frustration. Ironhide reluctantly called Ratchet again, hoping to silence the Xyleon again for the fifth time.

She quickly stopped and moved further into her cell, curling up against the berth. There was nothing she could do that would save her in this situation, when she wasn't safe in her own thoughts. She couldn't get away from what Megatron had done, and doubted that she ever would. It was hopeless, and she knew it.

She looked up when she heard someone approaching the brig but didn't move. Her optics narrowed slightly, since she didn't exactly want a visitor after Chloe's brief visit, and she was the only prisoner at the moment. The footsteps came closer to her cell until they stopped. A mech much taller than Ironhide was stood in front of her cell. Alexis only stared for a moment before her optics widened in terror.

"You shouldn't be here..." she whispered.

"I know... But it isn't fair I don't see you..." Came the baritone response.

"I-I... N-no... P-please..."

"Alexis... Please..."

"Please what?" Alexis asked, moving away from the berth to instead curl up in the corner as far from the bars as possible.

"Please... Don't push me away again..."

"I... I'm trying to protect you! This is different!"

"I understand that Alexis... Really I do... But I don't want to lose you again..."

"You already have..."

"Don't say that. And I haven't"

~Why else would this bond still be here?~

~I don't know... But it was his choice, not mine... He decided to leave it alone. I don't know why...~

~Just be glad he didn't interfere... I know I am...~

"Didn't interfere? He entered my head! He made it so I want to kill you! Don't you understand...? I still love you, but it's countered by the fact that if you're within reach I'll try to kill you..."

"I understand that Alexis... Really I do... He only removed part of your personality... Ratchet has almost got it back..." The mech said, staying calm as ever despite her words.

"I don't think that's the only thing he did... He tortured me... He changed me... And not just through my personality... I'm a monster."

"You are not. Don't say such a thing."

"I am. I always have been. Or did you not notice that Xyleons come with built in weapons?" Alexis said. She raised her hands to show the long claws.

"*Le sigh* As do Autobots... But you are not a monster... You never could be..."

"The Autobots use their weapons for good. Xyleons form weapons and use them because they can."

"Doesn't mean they aren't used for good. You always use yours for good..."

"Until Megatron messed with me..."

"Until you let it get the better of you. It can be fought Alexis... No doubt about it..."

Alexis growled and stood, approaching the bars. Her optics turned red and narrowed. This alone was enough to make the Prime back away from the cell.

"I suppose I may leave you now..." Was all he said before he turned and left the brig, a painful splinter in his spark.

"Optimus, wait!" Alexis cried out, reaching for him, though not to harm him. He stopped, turning back with a slight spark of hope in his optics.

"Yes?" He said plainly, no emotion left.

"I'm sorry... I love you..."

"I love you too Alexis..."

"Please... don't give up on me," she said, her red optics dulled.

"I won't... I wouldn't dream of doing that..." Optimus replied, staying where he was and out of Alexis' reach.

"I'll beat this... With, or without Ratchet's help... I promise..."

"Thank you... I know you will..."

Alexis nodded slightly, leaning against the bars. Tears slid down her cheeks and she lowered her gaze to the ground. "I never meant to hurt you..." she said softly.

"I know Alexis... I know..." Optimus said gently, soothing his sparkmate over their bond.

"It's all I seem to ever do."

"You don't. You really don't."

"You can't even come near me Optimus... How is that not hurting you?" Alexis asked. Her hands tightened around the bars to keep her from trying to harm herself further.

"Because it is keeping us both safe..."

"Prime..." she whispered.

"I'm here... And I always will be..." Optimus said just as quietly. Alexis sighed and moved off. She sat on the berth and pulled her knees up and against her chest. She fell silent. Optimus sighed too, leaving the brig without another word.

"You still should've killed me when you had the chance," Alexis said to no one, very aware of the fact that Optimus had left.


	14. Healing News

The first thing Ironhide was greeted with as he resumed his post in the brig was Ratchet nearly throwing a datapad in his face out of sheer excitement that he'd found out how to help their Xyleon friend.

"IRONHIDE YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" He all but shouted at his fellow Autobot, disturbing Alexis from her light sleep.

"What is it?" Ironhide asked in annoyance.

"I found out how to repair Alexis' memory banks!" Ratchet said, managing to calm himself having been up all night trying to work it out.

"Did ya?"

Ratchet deadpanned.

"No, I invented a brand new way of reformatting a Bot- OF COURSE I DID!"

Ironhide only nodded, not a single sign of happiness or excitement on his face. He asked, "Want her in Medbay?" Ratchet nodded and turned on his heel, stalking back to Medbay to prepare it.

Ironhide unlocked the cell door and stepped inside, looking around to find where Alexis was hidden, only to be stunned when she lunged forward at him. Ironhide could only bring his arms up in front of him as a defense, taking a step back to try not to hurt her either.

"No!" Alexis shouted. She was knocked off balance when she tried to stop from slamming into the Autobot warrior at full speed since he was ready to take the impact. Ironhide growled, bracing himself as the Xyleon crashed into him at speed and quickly wrapping his arms around her; effectively pinning her against his chassis.

"Enough!"

"Let go of me!" She thrashed in his arms to try to get away.

"Not until you calm down right now!" Ironhide roared at her, regretting having to do that just to make her silent. She winced and nodded, going still.

"Yes, Ironhide, sir..."

Ironhide relaxed, loosening his grip on her ever so slightly to allow her comfort.

"Thank ya... Don't make me do that 'gain... Kay?" He said in a softer tone.

"Yes, sir..."

"Ratch's found a way ta get ya mind back... I need ya down at Medbay..."

Alexis' optics widened.

"Not Medbay... Please, not Medbay... Please..."

"Why not? It'll get ya mind back an' it won't take long, Ratch said..." Ironhide questioned, his voice still soft to try to keep Alexis calm. She shook her head quickly.

"N-not that... I want to be back to normal... But please, not Medbay," she whispered. She was beginning to tremble in Ironhide's arms. Ironhide tried to reason with her but to no avail. He commed Ratchet aloud so Alexis could hear.

::Ratchet, Alexis refuses to go ta Medbay... Would it be possible to do it here?::

::Why? Why does she refuse to come here?:: Ratchet commed back. Ironhide looked to Alexis for answers, going silent over the comm as he waited.

"I-I can't..."

"Why not?" Ironhide gently prompted. Alexis didn't answer.

::She just don't wanna...:: Ironhide resorted in saying.

::I need her in Medbay. Everything I need to work on her is here:: Ratchet responded.

::Can't ya move it?:: Ironhide said, beginning to get frustrated.

::No::

Ironhide growled into the comms before shutting it to a silent one.

::Looks like ya either gonna have to wait, magically make the 'quipment move to the brig or sedate her::

Ratchet sighed.

::Just find a way to get her here::

::Fine... If ya gonna be an aft an' do that... Good luck dealing with a screamin', flipped out, half-nuts Xyleon:: Ironhide retorted, shutting off the comm link and turning back to Alexis. The Xyleon just looked up at Ironhide, fear in her optics. Ironhide sighed.

"Sorry Alexis... Ratch won't let it be done here..." He said, bracing for another outburst from her. He was surprised when Alexis only nodded slowly. Relief slowly flooded his mind as he loosened his grip on her, only taking her wrist fairly tightly, and leading her to Medbay. He was met with no resistance.

Moments later they entered Medbay with Ratchet waiting patiently for them both, a sedative in his right hand and Alexis' missing memory chip in the left.

"H-hey Ratchet..." Alexis said though her voice was hardly loud enough to be heard.

Ratchet nodded, a ghost of a smile on his faceplates as he slowly approached Alexis, trying to not make her jump and run.

"Ready for this?" He said gently. She was watching the sharp needle in Ratchet's grip with an unreadable expression. She sighed and nodded. Ratchet nodded too, gently injecting the sedative into Alexis' neck and moving back as she started to feel the effects of it. Her optics flickered and she shut them off. Her systems shut down as one, knocking her unconscious. Ratchet gave a small sight of relief and directed Ironhide to lay Alexis down on the berth, preparing his tools as Ironhide complied.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Ironhide asked quietly.

"It has to..." Ratchet replied quietly, beginning the operation to restore Alexis' mind and personality. Ironhide nodded and moved away from the medical berth.

"I'll comm Prime once you're done."

Ratchet merely nodded, continuing in his work flawlessly.

_~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~_

Medbay was quiet and practically deserted besides Ratchet and his sole patient.

"Ok... What about his one? No hate?" Ratchet prompted, showing Alexis another image of Optimus to see for definite if the operation worked.

"No..." Alexis replied wearily. She rubbed her optics and yawned. Ratchet had been working with her for a while, and it was starting to wear on her. Ratchet nodded, leaving the pictures up on the datapad.

"Alright..." He said, noting down everything on another datapad, "I think you're good to go..." Alexis picked up the datapad that had the pictures. She began to absently flip through them. "You can go now, Alexis, and you can take that datapad with you too..." Ratchet said as he continued on his report.

"I can?" she asked. She stood and nearly fell, grabbing the edge of the berth for balance. Ratchet nodded, helping Alexis stand.

"Yes, your mind's back to normal... I'd suggest talking to Optimus or Chloe too..."

"I... don't... want to..." she replied softly. She looked up at her friend. Ratchet gave a gentle smile, one that hadn't been on his faceplates for ages.

"I know, Alexis... But that's the best place you could possibly start... If you're not ready to talk to Optimus, I'd suggest talking to Chloe instead..."

"I... lied to him, Ratchet... I can't face him..."

"I know, Alexis, really I do... So that's why I'm not making you..."

Her head tilted slightly in confusion.

"You know?"

Ratchet nodded.

"I've known for a while."

"Oh…"

Ratchet nodded again, still working on his report.

"You can go now..."

"Thank you," Alexis said softly. She left Medbay without another word, making the decision to go talk to Optimus, as much as she really didn't want to.

* * *

She found the Prime in his office, poring over reports as he often did. The irrational fear of him returned full force and she hesitated before calling his name to get his attention. Optimus looked up, hope bubbling instantly in his optics and spark as he put down the datapad he was reading and a smile painting its way on his face.

"Alexis?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute please?" she asked, staying in the doorway. She smiled nervously at her sparkmate. Optimus nodded and invited Alexis in, all too glad that she had come back to him finally. She entered, closing and locking the door behind her, before perching on his desk in front of him. She didn't even know where to begin.

Optimus just stood and wrapped Alexis into a hug, relief and love flooding the bond at finally being able to hold his sparkmate. There was a hesitance in her spark that he noticed right away. He felt her lean into his hold.

"It's important..." She whispered.

"Oh? Do go on..." Optimus said softly, prompting Alexis to continue as he held her close to his warm armour.

"I'm so very sorry... I lied to you..."

"Did you?" Optimus said, caught by surprise by Alexis' answer.

"When I said I didn't know why Megatron left our bond alone... I know why. I just... didn't tell you..."

"Go on..." Optimus said uncertainly, suddenly not too sure of what was to come next. Alexis looked up at him, her face a mirror of his own expression.

"He had me examined, since he hit me with concrete to knock me out so he could take me with him and wanted to make sure I was alright... What he found... made him take better care of me..." she trailed off and glanced away. Optimus blinked, still not quite understanding. After a few seconds of silence he spoke very softly.

"What did they do to you?"

"I wouldn't know where to start to answer that..."

"The beginning?" Optimus said, gently sitting down with Alexis perched in his lap.

"I'm losing my nerve... I need to tell you something before I just give up. I'll tell you what I remember from being with them after, if that's what you want," she responded with a note of fear. Optimus nodded, catching the fear and soothing Alexis over their bond quickly.

"If that's what you want to do... Then go for it..."

"I'm... carrying a newspark... And Megatron knows..." she practically squeaked. Tears filled her optics and she looked away. Optimus blinked before the reality set in.

"..."

He didn't know what to say, no words came to his mind and none at all left his mouth.

Newspark?

Megatron knows?

Optimus certainly had no idea.

Alexis nodded after a moment and got to her feet, moving around to the other side of Optimus' desk. All Optimus could do was stare at a patch on the opposite wall, processing mode activated.

"Optimus?" Alexis called gently. "I'm sorry..."

He blinked and came back to reality.

"I... Al... W..." But again, he didn't know what to say. No words of comfort or hate were in mind. His emotions had run out.

"I'm so very sorry... I need to know what you want... To purge it, or not..." she said uncertainly. "It's yours."

Optimus blinked again and was lost in his own world as he realised the truth. His mate nervously shifted and waited, feeling more and more out of place. She did need his opinion in the matter. It wasn't solely her choice. But Optimus had no idea. He was left in the dark, constantly thinking _'Do I let the child live? Do I let it die?_'. He had no honest idea, not even a start of one, on what to do.

"It's up to you..." she said. Optimus gave a slight nod, the first sign that he was still functioning.

"I... I don't... know..." He finally replied, the second sign that he was still functioning.

"I need to know soon... I need to be able to tell Ratchet either way," she stated. She approached slowly and gently put a hand on his face. Optimus jumped ever so slightly and looked up at his bondmate, giving a slight nod. "I love you. I understand if you don't feel the same anymore."

"How could you even think that? Of course I still love you Alexis..." Optimus said, standing and hugging Alexis again.

"I'm forcing you to deal with this... I lied to you... And I know Megatron will be after me again soon... I'm not worth it," she whispered. She leaned into him and tears began to fall. She wrapped her arms around him.

"That isn't true, and you know it..." Optimus said, pulling Alexis in close and stroking her hair gently.

"Maybe, maybe not. But we'll be attacked again... Lives will be lost, and all because of me."

"It isn't your fault Alexis. Not at all." Optimus replied.

"I don't know anymore."

* * *

Rage. Blinding rage and loss at the same time. That was all the warlord could feel as he paced back and forth in front of Starscream and Soundwave, the other Decepticons busying themselves with repairing the base. Starscream watched nervously, unsure of when the war lord would snap. He stayed silent to try to keep Megatron from reaching that place.

But the Decepticon leader's optic was already twitching, a signal he was kliks and nano-kliks away from snapping; the rage inside him boiling like lava in a volcano. Seeing the sign and recognizing it, Starscream spoke up.

"We could get them back. The human girl would be easiest. The insects don't guard their own very effectively."

Sadly for Starscream, that made Megatron snap.

"ARE YOU INSANE? WE'VE SUSTAINED MORE THAN ENOUGH DAMAGE TO OUR FIGHTERS AND WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH AMMO OR FIGHTERS TO SPARE! AND WHAT IS MORE, THE SECURITY AROUND THOSE TWO FEMMES IS GOING TO BE A LOT TIGHTER! THINK ABOUT IT YOU PILE OF SCRAP!" Megatron screamed at Starscream.

"We could lure them out of their hiding place," Starscream suggested evenly. Megatron forced himself to lower his voice and try to cool down; shouting at his Second probably wouldn't help anything.

"Starscream... Are you _blind_? After this, they won't allow either of them out of their base..."

"They won't. But the femmes are smart enough to slip away from the Autobots if they set their minds to it. We just need to give them a reason."

Megatron fell silent, thinking over what Starscream just said. The Seeker also fell silent, interested in just waiting to see if Megatron would accept what he had suggested. If he was correct, getting Alexis away would be easy.

"Starscream..." Megatron said slowly, trying to not induce one of Starscream's smug-aft faces, "Perhaps you aren't as thick as you look..."

The Seeker smirked.

"Now wipe that smug-aft look off your face! _You _have work to do in working _how_ exactly to draw both of them away!" Megatron shouted at the Seeker, losing his temper again.

"You should know how to gain the Xyleon's attention. After all, you're the one that's after her," Starscream said.

"Ohh but _you_ were the one that had the idea... So _you_ work it out!" Megatron snapped.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Starscream snarled. He faked a bow.

Megatron moved forwards swiftly and pressed a sharp talon into a small crook in the Seeker's back, making his wings catch and his T-Cog stop. Bowing down to his Seeker's audio, he said deathly softly, "And you are grounded until you come up with something satisfactory... Understood?"

"Y-yes my Lord..." Starscream hissed. Megatron smirked before letting the grounded flier go.

"Good. Now run along Starscream, before I strap you to Blackout's back while you work... I know how much you two don't get along..." Megatron said, making a shooing motion with his hands. Starscream stalked off, his anger as bad as Megatron's.

"Soundwave," Megatron said once the angered Seeker was out of audio range, "simply because I don't trust Starscream, can you also come up with a way or two to get the femmes away from their base?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," he replied.

"Good... I am counting on either of these plans to work..." Megatron said, an edge in his tone, "Because if they don't... Someone is most likely not make it past this week..."

"Understood. Question: Why does Princess Alexis matter to you so greatly?"

"Because, Soundwave and I trust you to not speak another word of it to anyone else, she has been sparked by Prime... A rather interesting thing to have for ransom, no?"

Soundwave nodded, understanding instantly. Having Alexis herself was an amazing bargaining chip. Having the Xyleon princess while she was sparked would be _much_ greater. Optimus wouldn't allow anything to happen to her which meant he'd be willing to agree to anything they said. He wouldn't risk his little family.

"Good... Now, distraction plans Soundwave, while I see to the others' works..." Megatron said, stalking off to oversee how repairs were going. But crudely planning any and every type of fate Optimus Prime should be made to endure, should they get their claws on his soon-to-be family.

* * *

With telling her bonded out of the way and off her chest, as well as his decision to keep the newspark, the only thing left on Alexis' list of 'To do's was to talk to her friend. Chloe. Primus knew where she was right now, but having asked Ratchet, "With Jazz" was all Alexis had to go off. And that meant it could be anywhere on base except her hanger.

"Better go find them now..." She muttered to herself, heading down the corridor towards the Rec Room. She pushed open the door to the Rec Room with some reluctance, unsure of whether or not the people or Autobots inside would trust her. She hardly trusted herself. As soon as she did, her audios were greeted with the sound of soft laughter as her optics soon saw Jazz attempting to stay balanced on a pyramid of chairs.

She entered and went to fetch a cube of Energon while she waited for Jazz to either succeed in what was surely a bet or for him to fail and fall.

"C'mon Jazzy!" Chloe cheered along with a few other Bots and soldiers, "You can do it!"

"I know! I know!" Jazz replied, wobbling dangerously on his perch as Prowl shook his helm in disgust.

"You are behaving much like a child, Jazz... May I remind you-" The tactician was sharply cut off by Jazz crashing to the floor in a pile of chairs. Chloe gasped and almost materialised beside Jazz's holoform's side. Alexis approached and smiled.

"And the purpose of killing yourself is...?" she half teased.

"Ah... I was jus' tryin' ta win a bet with the Twins!" Jazz said, dazed as he pushed himself upright and wrapped his arms around his bondmate, "But I'm fine!" His comical Cheshire-cat grin plastered itself across his face as a few soldiers tidied away the fallen chairs.

"Maybe betting with them of all bots, was a bad idea..." Alexis said. She glanced over at the door with a barely sigh. No sooner than Alexis had spoken Chloe's head bobbed up having been nestled in Jazz's shoulder.

"Alexis?" The Brit said, having forgotten that her friend had been out of the brig for some time now. The Xyleon jumped slightly and nodded.

"Hey Chloe..." she said softly with a frightened smile. Jazz swiftly let go of his bondmate and helped in tidying up the chairs, allowing Chloe to talk to her friend again. "I... was hoping I could talk to you and Jazz."

"What about?" Chloe replied, face palming seconds afterwards and muttering, "I forgot again, didn't I?"

"N-no, you didn't," Alexis responded. She glanced towards the door again. "I didn't say. Can you get Jazz and meet me in my hanger please? I need to see Ironhide for a second."

"Ok..." Chloe nodded, relieved that she hadn't forgotten anything, and bounced back over to Jazz.

"Jaaaaaazzzzyyyyyy! Alexis wants to talk to us! We gotta meet her outside her hanger!"

"Does she?" Jazz turned away from the chairs and smiled at Chloe.

"Yep! C'mon!" Chloe beamed at her bondmate, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to Alexis' hanger, "Ya know Jazz, you seem to spend more time in your holoform than as an Autobot..."

Jazz chuckled.

"Only for you, babe, only for you."

Chloe giggled before pecking Jazz on the cheek.

"Love you Jazz"

"Love you too Cazz."

* * *

While Jazz and Chloe headed to the hanger, Alexis went to track down the black Autobot who had turned out to be the one who helped her the most. A faint sound of gunshots reached the Xyleon's audios and that instantly gave away where Ironhide was. She sighed and cautiously entered the firing range, waiting until Ironhide stopped to call for his attention.

"Yeah?" Ironhide said, turning the safety onto the cannons and setting them down.

"I was hoping I could take a moment of your time... I need to talk to you," Alexis stated calmly. She couldn't look at the warrior.

"Yeah sure, what about?" Ironhide replied, turning to face the Xyleon.

"Can... you come with me? Please?"

Ironhide nodded.

"Sure, don't see why not..."

Alexis moved back out into the hall and started to her hanger when Ironhide followed behind. She nervously tapped her nails off the Energon cube she was still holding, trying to calm down.

"You ok, Lexie? Ya seem twitchy..." Ironhide said gently, following just behind the Xyleon.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm sorry for all the trouble, 'Hide, if anything I owe you for all you've done," she replied, glancing back at him. Ironhide smiled and nodded again.

"S'ok Lexie..."

"I'm starting to feel like that's all I'm good for... Trouble."

"When we all know ya aren't..." Ironhide chimed.

"I know but, who else manages to get you, Ratchet, and Optimus to try to take care of them with only annoyance and disrespect in return?"

"Chloe? Jazz? The Twins? There's a lotta kids on this base, and adults, who do that Lexie, not just you..." Ironhide reassured. Alexis just sighed and wrapped an arm around Ironhide's shoulders.

"Promise me, that what I want to talk to you about won't change anything..." she said softly.

"I promise, Lexie... Nothin' ever does anyway.." Ironhide said with a trademark grin.

"We'll see. There are still some things I haven't sprung on you yet," she said. She tightened her grip briefly before letting her arm fall. They approached her hanger, and once again Alexis started tapping the edge of her Energon cube.

"Meh, it won't change nuthin', Lexie... An' don't you forget it..." Ironhide said with a shrug, waving slightly at Jazz as he saw the saboteur's holoform... giving Chloe a piggy-back ride. Alexis smiled and moved past, quickly unlocking the hanger door and opening it. She headed back to the desk.

"So what'd you wanna tell us Alexis?" Chloe chirped from Jazz's shoulders, Jazz following after Ironhide into the hanger.

"Yeah, I second that..." Ironhide said. The Xyleon sighed and set the cube down on the desk and turned to face her friends. Yet again, words escaped her.

"I should've let Optimus explain," she mumbled to herself.

"Nah, we can be patient!" Chloe chirped again, sliding off Jazz's shoulders and landing neatly on the floor.

"Mm... I guess the easiest way is to be blunt," Alexis ran a hand through her hair and looked off to the side as she spoke, "I'm sparked. And, sadly, Megatron and the Decepticons were the ones to find out first. So now we have a problem..."

Alexis' audience fell silent save for the steady hum of Ironhide's vents. She flinched and sat at her desk, unable to face her friends.

"Jazz, gimme a boost up there please..." Chloe said quietly to her mate, climbing onto his silver hand after he transformed. He did as asked and set her on Alexis' desk without a word.

"Thanks.." Chloe muttered. Slowly she paced over to Alexis and gently placed a hand on the blue skin of her friend, giving her a trademark smile.

"Prime's?" She asked, meaning the father of the sparkling. Alexis nodded. Chloe's smile grew wider as she gently rubbed her friend's arm.

"Congratulations..."

"Thanks... Optimus and I have already agreed. We're keeping it..." Alexis said with a small smile. Chloe gave a small cheer before hugging her friend's arm.

"That's really great, I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too... So cute..." Jazz said as he approached the desk with a smile on his faceplates. Alexis sighed and leaned back in her chair, keeping her arm still to avoid dragging her friend across the desk.

"But it still presents a problem. One that Optimus is trying to avoid. His brother will come after me, I know it. He promised that he would," she said. She looked over at Ironhide who hadn't said anything.

"Then we're gonna keep ya all safe, all o' us." Ironhide said firmly, already becoming protective of the soon-to-be family just like he used to. His comment was followed by two more firm nods. Alexis smiled brightly, relief setting in instantly. To know that she had her closest friends on her side was one less weight on her shoulders. Gently she stroked Chloe's back with her free hand.

"Thank you. That means the world to me," she responded.

"No problem..." Chloe said, a smile painted on her face as she melted against Alexis' arm.

"That was what I wanted you to know... Ratchet knows already from working with me, and I just told Optimus, so... I think the others need to know. It doesn't just affect me and Optimus. It affects the NEST team. Especially with the real threat of the Decepticons returning. I don't want anyone to get hurt," Alexis said. She looked down at Chloe with her last statement. The girl still had the marks from the injuries Alexis gave her. Looking up at Alexis, Chloe then replied.

"Hey, let everyone get used to having you back around them all first... _then_ tell 'em... It's what Mum's sisters used to do back home..."

"Or I'll just leave it to Optimus... But you have a point. They don't need to know right away."

The Brit nodded as she muffled a yawn, fast falling asleep against her friend.

"Good idea..."

Alexis smiled and gently picked Chloe up, transferring her to Jazz's hands.

"Sorry to bother you guys..." she said.

"Nah s'ok Lexie," Jazz said with a slight smirk at his sleepy bondmate, curling his claws around her gently, "It was a great use of our time."

"Agreed..." Ironhide said, already making plans in his processor to protect Alexis' family should there be a Decepticon. She nodded and stood, hugging Ironhide gently. She held him for only a moment before retaking her seat, unwilling to push Ironhide to the point of getting him upset. She finally opened her cube.

"Are you going to head back to the firing range, 'Hide?" she asked.

"Mm.. Most likely..." Ironhide said, sharing a smile with the Xyleon and saboteur as Jazz left the hanger.

"See ya guys later... Chloe's fallen asleep AGAIN..." Jazz said, waving slightly a quick goodbye to them. Alexis laughed softly.

"Bye Jazz," she then turned her attention back to Ironhide. "Mind if I follow you? Or you could stay here. I wouldn't make you draw, if that makes it any better."

Ironhide laughed before shaking his helm.

"Nah, you're welcome to come with Lexie..."

"Thanks. I'd rather spend my time with you," she said with a giggle.

"Meh, now why would ya wanna spend all ya time with a mech like me when ya could be with Prime or Chloe?" Ironhide said, a grin already plastered across his faceplates.

"Well... Optimus has buried himself in datapads, and I forgot my shovel. And Chloe's asleep," she teased. Ironhide laughed again, starting to walk towards the firing range again.

"Alright, alright…"

The Xyleon followed quickly.

"Besides, you're a fun old bot."

"Am I? Last time I checked with other bots, I was as bad as Ratch'..."

"They just don't want to offend the Hatchet."

"Ha! Nah, they're always offending the Hatchet... Not a day goes by when they don't!"

"You DO have a point... I think you and Ratchet are about on par. But I enjoy your company as much as I enjoy his. Except you don't throw wrenches at a defenseless little femme like me."

"Now who said you was defenseless? You can take me down, AND the Twins!"

Alexis broke out laughing.

"Another point for ole 'Hide... I guess I'm not as weak as I may seem," she nudged him gently with an elbow.

"You ain't weak at all Lexie..." Ironhide said, nudging Alexis back just as gently. The girl blushed.

"Why thank you. Although, it's kind of sad that all it took was a piece of concrete to knock me out of the fight..."

Ironhide rolled his optics.

"An' that was only cuz ya weren't payin' attention OR it had ta be done..."

"I was trying to cover Jazz's back since he was getting clobbered when Megatron threw it at me. I didn't even have time to react," she mumbled. She looked over at Ironhide, wishing that she could for once be able to prove herself. She was next to useless when it came to planning missions since no one really valued what she said, and she wasn't as physically strong as the Autobots.

"Meh, you still are a good fighter!" Ironhide said, not backing down from his point.

"Hardly. Optimus could take me down in less than a minute. Megatron took even less that day."

"So? Li'l bit o' trainin' and you'll be fine!"

"Optimus would never let me. Especially not now. If I can't defend myself in a fight against him, I'd be screwed when it came to a real fight."

"Mm... So afterwards then! T'ain't that hard!" Ironhide said, determined to get Alexis trained at some point.

"Says the drill sergeant," Alexis responded flatly. She sighed. "If you can convince your Prime, than I'll train with you after I'm finished carrying. Even then, it'll be difficult because I'll have a child to look after. Not to mention the fact that I'll more than likely be out of shape."

"So? I'm gonna get ya trained whether ya like it or not!" Ironhide said.

"You're very determined. You'll have your hands full even trying."

"It'll be fine!"

"Mm... If you say so."


	15. Paint and Brain Pain

"Hold it still," Sideswipe mumbled quietly to Sunstreaker as they tried to set up their latest prank. Their target? Jazz.

"I am I am!" Sunstreaker protested, keeping the bucket still.

"You're gonna dump it on us!" Sideswipe hissed while opening the door so the bucket would rest on top. The prank was old and over-used, but the Twins were still willing to try to get Jazz back for his most recent prank.

"I'm not!" Sunstreaker said again, keeping still, "And watch the paint!"

After a few more minutes of fumbling to get the prank set, the Twins were able to escape to their nearby hiding place to watch.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Sideswipe said excitedly, waiting for their target to walk through the door at any moment. Sunstreaker just hushed his brother. "What? I just want him to hurry up!"

"And get us caught? Be quiet. Prime's quarters are one over."

"Alright, alright!"

There was movement from inside Jazz's quarters, and Sunstreaker moved further into the hiding place to avoid being seen.

"Here we go!" Sideswipe whispered, huddling back beside his brother as the door was slowly opened. The Twins realized a second too late that the one opening the door was not their target.

"Oh shi-!" Sideswipe started before he was cut off by a startled, and very loud, scream. Sunstreaker abandoned his hiding place and went to Chloe's rescue, moving the bucket so she wasn't trapped under it for long.

"Meep..." Sideswipe managed before sprinting away to hide elsewhere as Autobots and a few soldiers came into the now-flooded blue corridor.

"W... W... What... t... the f... _frag_?!" Chloe shrieked, dripping from head to toe in metallic blue paint.

"What is going on here?" Prowl demanded as he came upon the scene.

Alexis, who had been asleep in Optimus' quarters, viewed the situation tiredly and asked, "Why is Chloe blue?" She frowned at Sunstreaker who was still holding the dripping blue bucket.

"Funny coming from you Lexie..." Ironhide chimed, surveying the yellow Twin and blue child stood outside Jazz's quarters.

"Sideswipe tried to prank Jazz!" Sunstreaker yelped, instantly throwing his brother under the angry police car.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. I'm _supposed_ to be blue," Alexis snapped at Ironhide. She glared at him for a moment before kneeling and offering a hand to Chloe.

"And you expect me to believe you had no part in it?" Prowl asked, sarcasm practically dripping from his statement.

"Yeah yeah yeah ok ok!" Ironhide said, raising his hands in surrender and backing way slightly from the Xyleon. Chloe blinked the blue paint from her optics before slowly climbing onto the offered hand.

"T... Thanks..."

"_Come on! It's paint! Blue paint! Do you really think it'd go well with yellow!?_" Sunstreaker yelled at Prowl.

"You're the artist. You would have more access to paint," the police car stated calmly.

"If you two used any from my hanger, you're both scrap metal," Alexis said as she started to walk away from the mess to help get Chloe cleaned up.

"But it's paint! I would _never_ use _my_ paint for _this_!" Sunstreaker said desperately. Chloe looked up at her friend as she shivered, the cold blue paint seeping through her clothes.

"My office. Now."

"But... but but..." Sunstreaker sighed before trudging to Prowl's office, knowing he'd spelled out his own fate.

"Sorry you were caught in the cross-fire," Alexis said on a sigh. She glanced down at Chloe and offered the shivering girl a smile.

"I... It's ok... P... Primus I'm cold..." Chloe stuttered, shivering violently but managing a smile at Alexis.

"I know. You'll be warm again in a few minutes." Alexis gently curled her hand into a fist around her friend to try to help Chloe warm up. Chloe reluctantly cuddled down in Alexis' warm hand as Alexis walked, slowly warming up despite the paint seeping into her clothes.

_~~~Some time later…~~~_

Ratchet turned as soon as he heard the doors to Medbay open, half an hour after he'd commed the two patients.

"Took you long enough..." He said, a snarky tone making itself present in the medic's voice.

"Calm down. Chloe had to get the paint off and get changed. The hall her quarters are in were still getting mopped up by the Twins," Alexis snapped back, not in the best of moods. Normally she was fine with Ratchet's attitude. Not this time. Ratchet raised his hands in surrender, not wanting to have his helm bitten off by a most likely hormonal femme.

"Ok ok!"

Alexis just fell silent and glared daggers at the medic.

"Alright I'm sorry!" Ratchet yelped, really not wanting to be killed.

"Sorry, Ratch, I'm just not feeling that great," Alexis said with a sigh. "Why did you want us here again?"

"Just normal medical checkups on you both. For you, to see how the newspark is developing. For Chloe, to see if she's getting any better at remembering things." Ratchet said simply, grabbing the necessary scanners for the job. Alexis grumbled under her breath, but kneeled to let Chloe down having been carrying the girl.

"Huh..? Oh thanks Alexis..." Chloe said, sliding off Alexis' hand and onto the cool metal floor. Ratchet nodded, gesturing to the differing medberths that were set up. The Xyleon nodded in response to Chloe but didn't move. The human was much more responsive and headed to the ordered berth.

"So..." Chloe said, half mumbled under her breath as Ratchet scanned her head, "Am I gettin' any better?"

"You are. Although I suggest that you continue making sure you have your information correct with others. But it leads to something that needs to be addressed..." Ratchet trailed off absently and typed something in to the datapad that held Chloe's information.

"Oh? What's that?" Chloe asked, looking up at the medic as he fiddled with the datapad.

"Nothing of worry. I need to talk to Perceptor and Jazz before you leave," he replied.

"Right... Ok..." Chloe said uncertainly, swinging her legs back and forth as they dangled over the edge of the medberth she was currently sat on, "Is it anythin' really bad?"

"No, no... You're showing improvement, actually," Ratchet said. He smiled at the nervous girl and set the datapad aside.

"Oh ok... That's good! ... Right?" Chloe replied, unsure of her answer almost instantly.

"That's very good. You'll recover without any damage."

Chloe nodded, a smile painting her face.

"Awesome!"

Ratchet chuckled and nodded. Chloe smiled, sitting back on the human berth as Ratchet moved off to check Alexis' and the newspark's progress.

Although, Alexis still seemed more than willing to make trouble and resist, as she had every time Ratchet asked for her to head to Medbay. That had gotten much worse after the two girls were returned from the clutches of the Decepticons. And, once again, the usual questions were asked from the medic.

"Purged any Energon? Felt any movement? Any pain anywhere?"

"Yes, no..." Alexis trailed off and edged back towards the door, unwilling to sit as she was told to. Medbay reminded her too much of being tortured, since that was how every session started. Medbay equaled pain in her mind. Ratchet gave Alexis a once-over with the scanner despite the distance she kept on moving away from him. Soon enough the results came through and Alexis was deemed, as always, healthy.

"Alright, healthy enough to go."

Alexis flinched at the scanner but nodded, not comfortable with Ratchet's tools so close. Memories of being stabbed and cut and having her head opened while she was awake to change who she was flashed before her optics and she began to tremble, fighting back the emotions that came with them.

"Stay calm Alexis, it's alright," Ratchet said comfortingly, putting the scanners away. The Xyleon mumbled something in her native language but didn't panic further. "Need I repeat myself? You're good to go Alexis..." Ratchet said gently. She hissed something at the medic and practically fled the room. Ratchet rolled his optics before comming Jazz and Perceptor.

It didn't take long for the two mechs to arrive, Jazz only having to make up an excuse to abandon Optimus in a meeting, and Perceptor nearby in his shared lab with Wheeljack.

"Glad you could finally join me..." Ratchet said, looking up from the datapad containing Chloe's file.

"Sorry, I was with Prime an' Prowler gettin' an audio lectured off..." Jazz said. He smiled at Chloe. Chloe smiled back, wanting dearly to get up from the berth and be Jazz's parrot again.

"Mm... Well..." Ratchet said before shutting off the datapad. "It looks like Chloe's memory has improved to the point that she can go back to studying. If that's still wanted."

Perceptor nodded, as did Jazz, while Chloe jumped up with a million different protests as to why she shouldn't.

"There's no reason you can't," Ratchet said firmly. "Perceptor's still willing to help you, as am I. And you may be able to convince Alexis to take over teaching you languages. You need to learn. It's not an option to just goof off for the rest of your life."

"Who said I was gonna 'goof off'? I don't want to go back to studying!" Chloe protested, waving her arms to get her point across, "As much as you'd miss me going to school, I ain't going!"

"Who said we were sending you to school?" Ratchet asked. "You would be tutored here on base. Or did you miss that when I said Perceptor and I would tutor you, possibly Alexis as well?"

Chloe merely scowled at the medic.

"I flatly fraggin' refuse to be tutored!"

"They tutored ya before," Jazz pointed out.

"Don't car- Whose side are you on?!" Chloe all but cried at her bondmate, not believing for a second that he was on Ratchet's side.

"I think ya should get an education. That ain't wrong," Jazz shrugged, "I'm not on anyone's side."

Chloe growled, refusing to be made to work for six hours a day with two mechs who would most likely make her brain turn to goo and fall out her ears.

"No."

"Why not?" Perceptor asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I've always hated school! I can never concentrate! And now I doubt I'll be able to at all!"

"We will help you," he said gently.

"Why? There's no point in trying cos I'll only give you all a headache!"

"You have two options. You either allow us to tutor you here on base, or we will present the information to Prime and Lennox and get you sent to a boarding school elsewhere. If that's what you force us to do, you will be unable to see Jazz for majority of the school year since he's needed here. And you're the only one that needs to continue their education that's on base. Take your pick," Ratchet snapped in frustration.

Chloe growled, digging her nails into her head as she sat back down on the berth, not knowing what to do taking its toll on her. The three mechs went quiet to allow her to choose for herself. After all, it was her decision.

"Fine!" Chloe said after a short while, "Fine! Tutor me! I don't care anymore..."

"We will start tomorrow," Ratchet said almost immediately. Chloe's optics narrowed.

"Frag you all," She said venomously, "Frag you all sideways."

* * *

The following morning, at 5:31 am, Chloe's peaceful sleep was ripped away from her by very insistent knocking. Her optics slowly pried themselves open as she reluctantly hauled herself from the comfort of a warm bed, trudging barefoot across a cold floor to answer the door. Swinging it open with the force of a hurricane, she mumbled tiredly, "What?"

"Good morning Chloe," Ratchet said pleasantly. Chloe's optics reopened before she scowled.

"Frag you sideways." She retorted before trudging back into her quarters and flopping back down onto her bed.

"You have exactly five minutes to be in the Rec Room Chloe," Ratchet firmly said before leaving. Chloe growled again, forcing her body to act and hauled herself up again; grabbing her jeans and shirt, she quickly got dressed before half-sprinting to the Rec Room, cursing Ratchet with every name under the sun as she went.

She found Ratchet seated at one of the empty tables, an Energon cube in one hand and a datapad in the other. He looked up when she entered and actually smiled. A plate of food was waiting for Chloe on the table. Chloe just blinked, confusion clouding her face as she slowly approached.

"Wait... What?"

Ratchet set down what he had been holding and stood. He walked over and kneeled, offering a hand to Chloe. She blinked again before slowly climbing on, seriously confused at the turn of events. She wasn't offered an explanation. Instead she was gently set on the Autobot height table where, like most, a smaller human sized one was set up. Ratchet retook his seat and picked the datapad up so he could return to reading. Chloe took her seat, picking up a fork and poking around at the food on the plate, still very confused.

"I spoke to Alexis last night. She's more than willing to take over teaching you languages if you want," Ratchet said suddenly. Chloe jumped slightly and nodded.

"Will... she teach me art too?" Chloe asked quietly.

"She can. It would give her something to do. Or I could be cruel and force Sunstreaker to work with you," Ratchet replied.

"Not the Sunflower!" Chloe cried, almost regretting asking.

Ratchet chuckled then said, "Alexis will teach you art. Neither Perceptor or I could."

Chloe nodded in relief; thanking Primus she had been spared a fate worse than death. Even getting a slight speck of LEAD on Sunstreaker's paintjob would result in death. For anyone.

"She went through the same thing as you are," Ratchet said. Chloe slowly nodded, still picking at her plate of food. "And she hated every minute of getting up early. So far you're handling this better than she did."

"I am? Funny, cos I'm about to rip someone's head off..." Chloe said, her threat empty as almost always.

"She actually tried at one point," Ratchet responded with a chuckle. "Ironhide's when he angered her. She'd had enough..."

Chloe giggled softly, picturing her friend trying to tear off the warrior's head.

"She would've managed if Megatron hadn't walked in..."

"Oh..."

"One of the few times Ironhide found himself in debt to Megatron," Ratchet said with a slight chuckle. Chloe nodded, still finding it hard to believe that, once upon a time, Megatron wasn't always evil. Ratchet's smile had become sad and he sighed, looking away from his datapad down to Chloe.

"I brought you here to tutor you, not to bore you with the history of Cybertron's royal family..." he mumbled. Chloe shrugged.

"I've always liked history, to be honest, and learning about another Royal family interests me," She replied, not eating any of her food.

"There's a lot I could tell you... After all, Ironhide and I practically raised Optimus since Sentinel was always too busy for his sons, and Alexis is only an Earth month younger than Optimus. She was on Cybertron for thousands of years..." Once again Ratchet sighed, but this time he wearily rubbed his optics.

"Cool! Could you teach me History then?" Chloe said, eager for once to know more. Ratchet's expression became bittersweet.

"I may be ancient, but I only know the History of Optimus' family, and some of Alexis'. Optimus or Alexis would be a better option. I spent my time learning to be a medic, not a historian," he responded.

"It's a start, even if it is only bits and pieces." She said, still picking at her food.

"It is. But I have other things I need to be teaching you, since their history won't help you with anything. I'd be willing to tell you more later though," he replied. Chloe whined, pouting as she kept picking absently at her food, hunger there but not at the same time. Ratchet fell silent as he drank his Energon, lost in his thoughts.

An awkward silence settled over the two beings as one refuelled while the other remained hungry, neither breaking it for a second. Ratchet finally finished his Energon, setting down the empty cube and subspacing the datapad he'd been reading.

"Are you going to eat?" he asked. "Or shall we get started?"

* * *

A few hours later, Ratchet had to return to his role as CMO, and Perceptor took over. After another few melt-melting hours with him, Alexis finally appeared in the Rec Room. The time with her was by far the smoothest.

"So... 'H' is this crazy symbol?" Chloe asked, pointing to a slightly swirled Cybertronian symbol after requesting to learn Cybertronian. Alexis laughed and nodded.

"'Crazy symbol?'" she repeated. She took Chloe's pencil for a moment and drew out a very complex symbol that looked impossible to replicate. "An 'X' in my language."

Chloe nodded and attempted to copy the symbol, only succeeding in doing half before it went wrong.

"Dammit... These are hard to draw..." Chloe commented, trying again for the millionth time.

"Stick to Cybertronian for now. They are hard, but it gets easier with practice. Trust me on that," Alexis said with a gentle smile. She leaned back in her chair and rested a hand on her stomach. "You picked a hard language to learn... This is just the written side of it. Speaking is much worse."

"I'll keep learning it... I guess I lost half my brain thanks to Perce in Maths..." Chloe said with a smile, setting down her pencil and stretching.

"If that's the case, be glad I get to work with you after him. Ratchet wouldn't be as forgiving..." Alexis teased. Chloe laughed.

"Agreed!"

"I think you've had enough torture for today," Alexis said despite the fact that they'd only been working on English and Cybertronian for half an hour.

"Really?" Chloe said, tilting her head to the side slightly. The Xyleon nodded.

"Wow... Ok then..." Chloe said, packing away her stuff.

"You just sat through getting lectured by both Ratchet and Perceptor. I don't think you need to sit through another hour or two of being taught. And I'm not feeling the best right now, so I won't keep you," Alexis replied.

"Ah ok then, that's fine by me," Chloe said with a smile, glad Alexis had ended their lesson early, "Do you need to see Ratchet or anything?"

The older girl tensed at the mention of Ratchet, still far from over the torture she'd endured.

"No, thankfully. And I think he may get mad if he finds out I let you go early. Why?"

"Just wondering..." Chloe said, absently getting out her book from Ratchet's lesson and going back over some of the key points he made her note down. Upon seeing that she'd already lost her friend's attention, Alexis stood and headed to the edge of the table.

"I'll see you later. I don't want to distract you," she said.

"Oh... Ok... Later then..." Chloe said, looking up from her book as she watched her friend leave the Rec Room. Alexis headed to Optimus' office while Chloe stayed behind to continue working.

* * *

Optimus was startled from his work by a knock on his office door.

"Enter..." He said, laying aside one of the hundreds of datapads he'd acquired in the past few days. Alexis opened the door and stopped in front of Optimus' desk. She smiled and gently took one of his hands in hers. Optimus smiled, almost tiredly, as he gently pulled his sparkmate into his lap.

"Long day?" she asked. With a gentle smile she rested her hands on his arm in support. She kissed his cheek before resettling happily. Optimus nodded before returning the kiss, wrapping an arm around Alexis gently and pulling her in closer.

"A long day indeed... How goes the tutoring?"

"Ratchet and Perceptor kind of fried her brain before I had to add to that. Since she wants to learn Cybertronian, I didn't keep her for long... It would be too much to handle in such a short time," she replied sheepishly. Optimus chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Cybertronian IS a hard language to learn, especially to translate from English," Optimus said, smiling, "Did they now? This'll be interesting to see how she progresses..."

"It will be. But it makes me glad I'm their student anymore. I think Xylia's language may be a little more difficult, and I sincerely hope she doesn't want to really attempt it. Cybertronian's hard enough," Alexis said. She placed her hand on her stomach again and closed her optics, listening to the soft sound of Optimus' spark and vents. Optimus nodded in agreement.

"I also hope she does not want to attempt it..."

Alexis sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I was more like you. At the very least the same species..." she said, changing the subject. Optimus shook his helm.

"As I've said a million times, I love you the way you are Alexis..."

"I know but... You do understand that I've ended the Prime line, don't you? I can't physically carry a Cybertronian... This child is going to be a Xyleon. I can't help continue your species at all. And there are so few femmes..."

Optimus nodded.

"I know, but I'd rather keep your species going. Ours can survive."

"Yours is at war with itself! The Autobots are fighting the Decepticons, both of which are Cybertronians!" Alexis broke off to allow herself to calm down before she continued, "There are so few left... You need warriors and Autobots more than you need another Xyleon. More than you need someone else to take care of."

"I know Alexis, really I do. But we know that we're the last of our kind. The same cannot be said for you." Optimus said in an even tone.

"I don't want to see the Autobots die out... I don't. If the Xyleons die off it's their fault," she stated bitterly. "Somewhere out there I have a... home... to return to. Filled with 'my own kind'. But the ones I care about, the species I love, is here and dying off..."

Optimus sighed, knowing Alexis wasn't going to give up on this one.

"Alexis, please... It won't be your species' fault that they die out... Don't ever think that..."

"It will be," she said. But she let it go for the time being. She couldn't change anything anyways. "The others are going to notice soon..."

Optimus nodded, having been planning how to tell the others on the base that Alexis had been sparked.

"I've been thinking about that non-stop..."

"It's starting to show, which is why I brought it up." Alexis smiled at her sparkmate. Optimus smiled widely at Alexis, gently placing a hand on Alexis' stomach.

"Indeed it is..."

It sent a blush through Alexis' cheeks and she looked away. She put one of her hands on his and shook her head.

"It's funny... Earlier we couldn't make up our mind as to whether we should keep it or not..."

"And now we both wish to keep it..." Optimus said with a smile, gently resting his chin on Alexis' head. His sparkmate purred softly for a moment before speaking up again.

"As much as the timing couldn't be worse, I look forward with raising a child with you... Celeste always thought I was crazy, but I loved working with sparklings and younglings."

"I look forward to it too... And I don't doubt that you'll be a fantastic mother to the little one..."

"I hope so. And _you_ have to be careful from now on..." she said, poking his chestplate with a claw. "I can't lose you again. Especially not now. Be careful, please..."

"I will, don't worry yourself..." Optimus said, gently caressing Alexis' cheek with a metal finger and smiling. Her optics flickered closed and she leaned into his touch. She nodded after a moment.

"I just don't want to lose you a second time."

"You can't lose me again and you won't." Optimus said gently, continuing the action as he leaned in and kissed his bondmate. Alexis pulled away not long after, getting to her feet and offering a hand to Optimus.

"It's getting to be late. I think you've done enough today..." she suggested. Optimus nodded, graciously accepting hand and standing.

"I'll be glad to get out of here..."

She led her mate out of his office happily, glad to have his company.

* * *

Ratchet wasn't exactly in a good mood by the time he returned to the Rec Room late that night. After the time spent teaching Chloe he had gone straight to Medbay. Only to find more than half of his tools welded to the ceiling. He'd been less than impressed, and it had taken hours to get them all down without damaging anything.

Upon his arrival to the Rec Room, he saw a small figure slumped over one of the tables. He frowned and approached, his optics widening once he realized that Chloe had spent the entire day studying. He smiled, got himself an Energon cube, and sat at the table Chloe was asleep on.

"Nnn..." Chloe mumbled in her sleep, shifting slightly and curling up tighter. Ratchet chuckled softly as he took out one of his datapads, choosing to stay with Chloe rather than wake her. Chloe stirred slightly, her pen still in her hand and hovering above a page of notes she'd been making from Ratchet's lesson. Ratchet smiled, slowly removing the pen from Chloe's hand before moving away to get a blanket for the sleeping girl.

A short while later Ratchet had returned and had draped a blanket over Chloe's shoulders, gently shifting her tutoring equipment away before sitting back in his own seat and reading through a datapad. He stayed throughout the entire night, slipping into recharge himself not long after making sure Chloe would be comfortable.

The next morning the first thing Chloe awoke to was the soft corner of a blanket brushing her cheek.

"Mm..? What...?"

The room was quiet, deserted by all but Chloe and Ratchet. The medic was still in recharge when Chloe woke up, his head propped up by a fist. A sleepy smile passed across Chloe's face as she curled up against Ratchet, seeking comfort from his holoform's heat. He moved in his sleep, gently wrapping an arm around Chloe to hold her close. Chloe shifted slightly before going back to sleep, numbers and letters dancing around her eyes and mind as she slept.

* * *

A couple of hours later the rest of the Autobots and soldiers on the base were filing into the Rec Room, none of them knowing how soft the resident Medic could be.

"Can't you just tell me the answer?" Epps whined, begging Lennox to tell him the answer to a riddle he'd set his friend.

"Nope! Work it out! Besides, it ain't that h- WUT IS THAT." Lennox said, deadpanning at the sight of a usually cold-sparked Medic asleep with one person who annoyed him greatly in his lap. Epps blinked in surprise and shrugged.

"I have no clue..." he stated. As the two soldiers stared, others tried desperately to not burst out laughing at the scene. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe then took the liberty of taking hundreds of pictures for blackmail for future use. Optimus then walked into the room, glanced at both Ratchet and Chloe, then continued to the Energon dispenser to get two cubes.

"Staring isn't polite," he said calmly as if seeing the two together was a normal occurrence.

"But... that's... just... _weird_..." A few soldiers stated, still staring in disbelief at the two sleeping beings.

"Even so, would you be willing to risk Ratchet's wrath?" Optimus asked. A majority of the Autobots in the room decided to leave at that statement, all of them knowing too well what Ratchet's temper was like.

"I value my life but at least we aren't the ones taking photos..." Lennox said, "Unlike Sunstreaker and Sideswipe here..." Walking past the sleeping duo, Lennox grabbed a small beer can from the cupboard as others followed his example.

"They can fend for themselves if Ratchet finds out," Optimus responded without sympathy. He picked up the two cubes and looked over at Ratchet and Chloe once more before heading back to his quarters. Epps stared after the Autobot leader.

"Alright guys," he said, "Who broke Prime again?" Epps turned to the other soldiers, earning quiet laughter from his friends.

"Alexis?" Will playfully suggested. It earned more soft laughter from the soldiers. He looked up when Jazz entered the room.

"Sup Jazz?" Epps said, waving over the saboteur... who just stared at his bondmate and Ratchet, jealousy almost kicking in. The silver mech was slow to respond and move.

"You ok Jazz?" Lennox said, looking up from a report he'd been reading.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Jazz finally responded. He approached the table Ratchet and Chloe were at and honked his horn loud enough to startle them both awake. Chloe yelped as she was dumped out of Ratchet's grip, landing hard on the floor as she rubbed her head. Looking up at Jazz she winced before straightening, grabbing her stuff and leaving the room. Epps looked back and forth between Ratchet, Jazz and where Chloe had been a few seconds before, a confused look plastered across his face.

"What... was all that bout?" He asked, frowning deeply. He didn't receive an answer as Jazz stalked off after Chloe and Ratchet gathered his items and left not long after. Lennox sighed as he carefully tread the minefield of answers as he replied to Epps' question.

"They had a fight about this whole tutoring thing; both of them said things that hurt each other, Jazz more so..." Lennox said quietly, careful to not let any other ear hear.

"Oh... fun..." Epps mumbled. It was yet another thing they had to worry about.


	16. Two Kinds of Pain

Two weeks passed without any major incidents. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were put to work scrubbing the base from end to end because of the paint accident as punishment. Chloe continued to work with her three teachers during the day, and made sure to avoid falling asleep in Rec Room. Jazz was in a constant horrible mood though he didn't take it out on anyone, which most of the NEST soldiers were very thankful for. Seeing Optimus was lessened over the course of the weeks, often disappearing during most of the day only to attend meetings or get Energon from the Rec Room. And seeing Alexis was even less common. The Xyleon stayed to her quarters, Optimus' office, or her hanger. The weird actions of the two couples were beginning to arouse suspicion in the Autobots and soldiers around them.

So for Will to find Optimus and Alexis together in the Rec Room was extremely strange. His daughter's hand slipped from his as soon as Annabelle caught sight of the alien female. Alexis had about as much pull for the little girl as Ironhide did, and with Alexis' odd behaviour lately, Annabelle craved her blue friend's attention.

"Lexis!" Annabelle cried in excitement, running towards Alexis. The Xyleon was at one of the tables beside her sparkmate and turned at the sound of her name being called.

"There's my girl! Good morning Will, Annabelle," Alexis said. She laughed when Annabelle latched onto her ankle.

"Morn' Lexis!" Annabelle chirped happily, hugging Alexis' ankle and smiling brightly. Optimus offered a hand to the little girl with a soft chuckle, still amused by how quickly Alexis had become a magnet for the girl. The same could be said for Ironhide. Annabelle happily scrambled on, smiling widely as she was lifted up to eye level with the Prime and Xyleon.

"How are you both?" Alexis asked Annabelle and Will. She smiled and put her hand on the table. Annabelle instantly started to climb it. Lennox laughed slightly at his daughter's antics.

"We're both good thank you, what about you both?" Lennox asked politely, smiling at the Xyleon climbing frame.

"We're alright," Optimus said, wrapping an arm around Alexis. Lennox smiled and nodded.

"Good..." He said, noticing a small 'bump' beneath Alexis' shirt. She saw Lennox staring and blushed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear in nervousness.

"I... guess we need to tell you something," she mumbled quietly. Lennox nodded, taking a seat on the smaller table set upon the Autobot table.

"Indeed…"

Alexis nudged Optimus gently and looked away, the skin of her cheeks almost black from her embarrassment.

"Alexis is sparked," the Prime said quietly. Lennox blinked as his mind translated the phrase to an earthen one. Then he smiled.

"Congratulations," he said, happy for the couple, "Good luck too." Will directed to Optimus, a mischievous grin replacing the innocent smile as he remembered how tough it was to deal with both being a father and dealing with his wife's mood swings. Optimus just rolled his optics and held Alexis closer.

"We still have to tell everyone else," she said mostly to Optimus.

"I know..." Optimus replied, absently placing a hand on Alexis' bump.

"Question is when?" Lennox spoke up, picking Annabelle up after she'd fallen off Alexis' hand.

"My kind carries for around an Earth year... I'm two or three months in..." Alexis answered vaguely. She shrugged. Lennox's eyebrows rose.

"An Earth _year_?" He said in surprise, seeing as he knew so little about Xyleons. Alexis dipped her head as if she had said the wrong thing but nodded.

"That's what it works out to be, yes... You can ask Ratchet if you don't believe me," she said softly. Will nodded, amazed at how long Alexis would be carrying for. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Alexis wasn't human. She fit into the culture easily and was able to understand humanity better than the Autobots were. Besides a few obvious things like her skin and hair colour and general size, she looked human. So when something came up that really set her apart from humans, it was usually startling for those who knew her. The duration of her carrying was one of those things.

"I think the others should probably be told today," Alexis said, looking from Will up to Optimus. Optimus nodded.

"It would be the ideal option..."

"We can call a meeting," Will suggested. Optimus shook his helm.

"Perhaps nothing formal..." He said carefully. Will shrugged.

"It's up to you two," he responded. Optimus nodded, already thinking it over.

* * *

Keeping her eyes to the ground, Chloe wandered down the corridors looking for something to do and keeping to herself until she was met with the cold hard metal of Jazz's pede. He pulled away in surprise, having been going over certain reports with Prowl over his comm link. He kneeled down.

"You okay?" he asked, keeping his tone gentle and kind. The girl nodded slowly, standing and dusting herself down quietly, not speaking a word. "Look, I'm sorry Chloe. If ya still hate me, I can't change that," he said.

"I don't hate you..." She said quietly.

"Feels like ya do."

"But I don't..." Chloe replied, her voice wavering slightly as she spoke.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Jazz stated. He stood and stepped back so he wasn't invading Chloe's personal space.

"I... I'm s... sorry too..." The Brit replied, not looking up at Jazz for a second.

"We good then?"

Chloe nodded, staying silent as powerful memories of their argument attacked her mind, tears starting to gather in her eyes. He finally just sighed and stepped over her, continuing on his way back to his office. Slowly, Chloe started back to their shared quarters; memories continuing to haunt her as she approached, having not been there for a few weeks.

Part way to his office, Jazz realized he'd forgotten an important report he'd finished. He swore and started back to his quarters, unaware of the fact that that was where Chloe was. He opened the door to their shared quarters and froze in surprise at finding Chloe there.

The girl had been there, flicking back through numerous drawings Jazz had done of her a while ago, silent tears staining her cheeks.

"Chloe..." he called softly. She jumped, turning on her heel sharply after wiping away her tears. He didn't speak again, merely standing in the doorway and watching her.

"Somethin' you need? Just go 'head... I was jus'... lookin'..." Chloe said pathetically, throwing the sketchbook on the pile of others. Jazz winced as he moved inside, picking up the required datapad.

"Just my sparkmate," he mumbled. His mumble was just loud enough for Chloe to hear, sending fresh tears to her eyes. "I can move outta the room if you want it."

"W... What?! No!" Chloe cried, his suggestion hurting her more than anything else.

"I don't know what you want, Cazz, I just wanna make you happy," Jazz said, forgetting himself and calling her by the pet name he'd given her a long time ago.

"And moving out is really gonna help?"

"Well... no... but it's your room too. An' ya obviously had a reason to come back ta it."

"Memories... Guess I can't let go..." She mumbled.

"You don't have to..."

Chloe looked up, the tears in her eyes threatening to break free.

"You could move back in... You could come back... I won't force ya to continue with bein' tutored if it means having you back..."

"I'll keep on with the tutoring if it makes you happy... But I can't keep fighting with you..." Her voice faded to a broken whisper, "I can't..."

"I know... Neither can I," Jazz said. Chloe looked up, a spark of hope in her eyes. "I don't want to fight you. I love you, Cazz. Fightin' isn't somethin' I can handle. Not with you."

"I love you too Jazz... And I can't do it either..." Chloe said shakily.

"I gotta get this to Prime, but I really want ya to stay. I want ya back," Jazz stated. He moved to the door, but he stopped to look back at her. The girl looked up and nodded.

"I'll stay..."

Jazz sighed in relief before leaving. Chloe smiled truly for the first time in ages before happily flopping back down onto the berth.

_~~~A Week Later~~~_

The report that Jazz had given Optimus was about a Decepticon sighting somewhere in Canada. The two had been quick to leave to check into it, leaving their bondmates behind for the time being. Tutoring had fallen to Ratchet and Perceptor since Alexis was occupied elsewhere, monitoring the situation with the Decepticons. She and Optimus hadn't gotten a chance to tell the others which led to snarky comments and just general teasing being aimed at Alexis.

It was such a day where she'd been tormented by the Twins for over an hour straight when she decided to hide with Chloe to get away from it.

"So what other names do they call you? Cos I have ways of getting back at them..." Chloe asked, laying on her front while doodling.

"I'd rather not go there," Alexis replied. She was seated on the ground beside Chloe's door to be on level with her friend.

"Makes sense... But Imma kill them when they insult you again.." Chloe replied, rolling onto her back to give her arms a rest from propping her up for about an hour and a half now. Alexis sighed and let her head hit the wall in misery. She put her hand on her stomach.

"They're not going to let up. It would be a waste of time to try to kill them Chloe," she stated bitterly.

"Then maybe I can be super evil to them..." Chloe said, standing and pacing over to Alexis, "Maybe there's a way to reprogram one of them to make it seem like they've been sparked? OR on a Mating Cycle?"

"Probably... But I wouldn't wish carrying on anyone right now," she replied. She was beginning to feel shaky since she was unable to keep anything down. She'd skipped having Energon that morning for that very reason. "Ratchet would know better than I do. You don't want to get them stuck in whatever you do."

Chloe nodded, considering the possibilities of sweet revenge on the Twins for insulting her best friend.

"Ok... I'll have to see Ratchet about that... Mental note made too," Chloe said, seeing the look on her friend's face she added, "You feelin' ok? Not gonna be sick or nothin'?"

"Good luck with that. And to answer your question, I can't exactly get sick with nothing in my stomach, so no..." Alexis answered. The Brit nodded, understanding where Alexis was coming from despite never experiencing it. A thought struck her, making her feel lonelier despite the company. In a small voice, she spoke up.

"Um... Alexis?"

"Yes?"

"Um... W... When y... you're lookin' after... your... kid... D... Does that mean we... can't spend as much time... together...?"

"What?" Alexis questioned in surprise, moving slightly so she could actually see her friend. "I'll always have time to spend with you. I promise. I'll be busier, but I won't just cast you aside. I couldn't."

Chloe bit her lip, really hoping that her worst fears wouldn't come true.

"I... I know... I guess I'm just bein' stupid..."

"You're not..." Alexis carefully picked Chloe up. "I know how you feel... This won't break our friendship."

"I hope it doesn't..." Chloe said quietly, curling up against Alexis' thumb, "I really do... Cos I don't know what I'd do if it did..."

"It won't," Alexis said. She stroked Chloe's hair gently. A small smile formed on the girl's lips as she closed her optics, listening to the steady rhythm of the Xyleon's breathing, relief flooding her spark.

It was at that point that Alexis got a comm message from Ironhide and tensed at the contents. Feeling her friend tense, Chloe's eyes opened.

"What is it?"

"Ironhide commed me..." Alexis said, her throat tight. She carefully stood and left Chloe's quarter, Chloe in hand, and headed towards Medbay. "They're back. Jazz has to get his visor replaced... and Optimus is hurt."

"W... What?!" Chloe said, her eyes widening behind her own visor, "They're hurt?!" Panic instantly filled her spark, afraid for her bondmate's safety. Why hadn't she known? Was he hiding his pain from her?

"Chloe, calm down, please... Jazz isn't hurt. Optimus took the brunt of it. Your sparkmate is fine..." Alexis assured, her own emotions pushed down in her spark since Chloe was panicking. Chloe managed a slow nod, still frightened for both mechs.

"Please let them both be ok..." She pleaded, curling up slightly in Alexis' hand.

"Jazz is fine," Alexis choked out as she fought tears. She continued to Medbay and passed the Twins who were milling around in curiosity. No sooner than Sideswipe had opened his mouth Chloe snapped at him.

"KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT OR I'LL WELD IT SHUT!" She all but screamed at him, unable to cope with so much happening at once. Sideswipe whimpered, all teasing comments lost to the wind, and ran for it, his yellow Twin following. Ironhide chuckled and clapped at Chloe's sudden shout.

"Now what Ironhide?" Chloe snarled, already in a foul mood thanks to the Twins. The mech raised his hands in surrender.

"Ah'm not here to tease Lexie, just ta escort ya both," he replied. Chloe bit her tongue in an effort to stay quiet, knowing that biting his head off wasn't the best of ideas. He approached and gently wrapped an arm around the shaking alien femme and led her forward, taking his role as bodyguard.

They entered Medbay without any further hassle from those interested in what was going on and were met with the sight of both their mechs laid on Autobot berths. Ironhide took Chloe from Alexis and headed over to Jazz's side while Alexis went to Optimus'.

Both girls were able to feel their bondmates' pain now they were closer. Almost instantaneously after Ironhide set her down Chloe broke into tears, unable to cope properly with Jazz being hurt.

"Hey, it's okay," Jazz said gently.

"N... Not... Please be ok..." Chloe cried into Jazz's shoulder plating, seeking comfort from the injured mech.

"I'm fine, Cazz. I'm alright," Jazz stated. He very carefully stroked her back with a finger, blinded by the loss of his visor and a shattered optic. Chloe held onto Jazz's finger, resting her cheek against the warm metal as she cried.

"B-But y-you're h-h-hurt... B-B-Badly..." She cried, seeing the damage the Decepticons did to her bondmate only making her cry more.

"Nah, I'm not. Hatchet can repair it," Jazz responded. He continued to stroke Chloe's back to reassure her. "Coulda been much worse." Chloe flinched at the thought of worse damage being done; more tears came streaking down her cheeks as a result.

"I c-c-can't lose y-you J-Jazz... N-Not a-again..."

"Hey ya won't... Prime had my back... I'm okay. Ya won't lose me," he said. She sniffed and nodded, slowly wiping away her tears as she calmed down and looked to where Alexis and Optimus were.

Alexis stood at the end of Optimus' berth as if afraid to approach him. His optics were flickering faintly as he tried hard to bring them online, his left shoulder sparking and his chest armour marred from Starscream's claws. The Prime's chest rose and fell slowly, venting at a slow yet even pace as he tried to stay online.

Slowly Alexis moved to his right side and gently took his hand, careful to stay out of Ratchet's way. She brought Optimus' hand up to her mouth and kissed the back of it. As if she'd breathed life into the battered mech, Optimus' optics slowly flickered open, a faint smile ghosting his faceplates. She didn't trust herself to speak for tears spilled down her cheeks. She was trembling as she stroked the metal of his face gently. Optimus managed a weak smile as he spoke, his voice weak and full of static.

"It's ok... I'm here..."

"You're hurt..." she managed to say. She kept his hand in hers, and her optics dimmed. She felt so weary, so tired from what she had been forced to endure lately. And now the love of her life was before her injured badly. It was more than she could handle with her body already out of balance from carrying. Optimus managed a nod, a smile growing on his faceplates.

"I am... But y... you're staying strong..." He said, exhaustion setting in, "You're strong... Very... strong..." She shook her head.

"I can't stay strong anymore... I told you to be careful... I told you..." her voice was thick from tears and she pressed her cheek against his hand to keep from breaking entirely.

"I'm trying... Alexis... Really I am..."

"I know... I know you are... But I need you Optimus... I can't do this anymore."

"I'm still here... I won't ever leave you... I promise..."

"I'll hold you to that," she said softly. She leaned over the berth and kissed Optimus for only a moment. "I couldn't survive without you."

Optimus laughed weakly.

"Likewise..."

"If you get yourself killed again I will never forgive you..." Alexis teased lightly, stroking his head gently with her free hand. She smiled through her tears. Optimus chuckled softly.

"Understood Princess..."

His sparkmate blushed and sighed, shaking her head.

"You'll live," she said. "But you need to recover... And if you leave me with a sparkling to raise on my own, I won't be happy."

"Now you know I won't ever do that..."

Alexis climbed onto the berth, earning an annoyed sound from Ratchet who was trying to repair Optimus, and settled beside her sparkmate. Optimus ignored the protests from the Medic and wrapped an arm around Alexis gently, pulling her in closer.

"I will never let you go..."

"And you're not shaking me," she said. She smiled. Optimus gave a weakened laugh at Alexis' statement.

"How could I? I'm bonded to you!"

"Get off," Ratchet snapped at Alexis before she could respond to Optimus. "Get off the berth, now!"

Optimus snarled weakly at the Medic, not in the best of moods to be trifled with.

"She stays, Ratchet," Optimus said darkly, "and that is final."

"She's in the way," Ratchet hissed.

"I don't care. You can work around her; you've done so in the past!" Optimus retorted. Alexis just sighed and buried her face in Optimus' arm.

"I don't want to hurt her, she has to move!"

Optimus growled, optics narrowing.

"She. Stays. I refuse to let her go." Optimus said, the stubborn side in him coming out to play.

"She's going to get hurt, Prime," Ratchet stated.

"She'll only get hurt if you do it on purpose, and you'll be in big trouble if you do!"

Ratchet winced and sighed, giving up. He continued to work, careful of sparks that could burn Alexis. The Xyleon gently placed a hand on Optimus' chest away from the injuries.

"Thank you and I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too..." Optimus said with a smile. Alexis' optics closed and she fought recharge, feeling weak from a lack of both that and Energon. Recharging had become impossible with Optimus away, as it always was. She clung to him and sighed contently at knowing that he was with her again.

* * *

The next morning all Pit had broken loose and it wasn't even 8AM. Ratchet had woken up from recharge in his Medbay to find Optimus disentangling himself from the scanners he was hooked into, Alexis helping him as his partner in crime, the Twins skulking around Medbay looking for trouble and Jazz and Chloe had gone. Needless to say, this day wasn't looking so good for the Autobot Medic.

"What are you doing?!" Ratchet demanded suddenly, making Alexis jump.

"Assisting me in untangling myself from this death trap you've cunningly set." Optimus said, almost falling off the berth. Alexis carefully steadied her sparkmate to make sure he wouldn't harm himself.

"It was set up to keep you there," Ratchet snapped. "You're not supposed to be up and about yet. And where is Jazz?"

"I'm fine Ratchet," Optimus tried to reassure the medic, "As for Jazz, I do not know..."

"You are not 'fine', and you are not leaving until I say so. I relented and allowed Alexis to stay with you, but I'm not allowing this," Ratchet hissed. He stormed over and gently grabbed Alexis' wrist, effectively stopping the femme. Optimus' optics narrowed as he forced his body to draw itself to its full height, effectively dwarfing the medic.

"Let Alexis go. Now." He said, a sharp edge to his voice that was bordering on furious.

"Optimus, calm down, please..." Alexis said. She put a hand on his arm and carefully freed her other from Ratchet's.

"I wouldn't hurt her, and you know that Prime. I'd never harm her," Ratchet stated.

"I know, but I do not appreciate you grabbing her wrist nor snapping at her." Optimus said calmly. Ratchet rolled his optics.

"You should be used to that by now."

"Perhaps, but I still dislike it greatly."

"Primus, mechs, please stop fighting. Ratchet, if it makes you feel any better he and I are just going to the Rec Room then our quarters anyways. And Optimus, he wasn't hurting me. He wouldn't. So please just relax," Alexis finally said in annoyance. She rubbed her optics tiredly and sighed. "There's no point in bickering like younglings."

Both mechs fell silent, feeling like a sparkling being told off. It was unnatural for things like this to happen, even when Alexis was annoyed. She went back to trying to free her sparkmate of the wires they'd missed, and Ratchet moved forward to help her since he didn't feel like actually getting her angry. Having both Optimus and Alexis angry at him didn't bode well for his survival.

When Optimus was finally free of the medical equipment, Ratchet helped him stand until Alexis took the Medic's place.

"Thank you Ratchet," she said softly. He just nodded, still uncomfortable with the idea of Optimus leaving Medbay so soon. The Prime needed to recover.

Optimus nodded his thanks to the medic, leaving Medbay with his bondmate to the Rec Room in silence. He still hadn't been told of the cruel behaviour those like the Twins had been showing Alexis. Noticing Alexis was abnormally quiet, Optimus decided to ask.

"Alexis? Is there something bothering you?" He said gently. She jumped slightly and looked up at Optimus, searching for an answer to his question. She just stayed quiet. "Alexis, you can tell me..." Optimus said, trying to reassure her.

"It doesn't matter," she responded, looking away.

"Yes it does Alexis..." Optimus said, followed by poking her over their bond.

_~You can tell me...~_

_~There's nothing to tell you. I'm fine~_

_~Please Alexis... You're too quiet...~_

_~I'm quiet because I'm feeling worn down, that's all. I'm fine, I promise~_

Optimus frowned slightly before reluctantly letting it drop, choosing to keep the peace between them. Alexis winced, knowing that Optimus would be watching her every action from then on to try and find any signs of why she was acting odd. It was hardly appealing. She had spent most of the night fighting off nightmares, and she was already feeling sick and miserable without being watched.

They reached the Rec Room quickly, and Alexis entered first. Optimus entered after and headed over to grab some Energon cubes. His sparkmate sighed in unease while she headed to an open table that was against the wall. Her optics remained on the door though, as it had begun to be a habit to watch in case someone like the Twins entered. She'd grown to be extremely self-conscious, something Optimus was bound to notice. Her bondmate soon joined her, setting down her cube beside her before sitting down himself.

"I could have gotten them," she said.

"It's fine. After all, I need the exercise," Optimus said with a smile.

"Says the one that just came back from a battle."

Optimus laughed softly.

"You have a point..." The Matrix-Bearer then noticed where Alexis had been looking the whole time and frowned.

"What are you staring at?"

Alexis jumped and looked over at Optimus.

"Sorry. I'm a little distracted, that's all," she said. Optimus nodded, a slight smile painting his faceplates. Alexis picked up the Energon cube and opened the seal but didn't drink from it.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked timidly.

"Tired but I am fine... How are you?" Optimus asked gently, opening his own Energon cube. She shrugged and avoided the question.

"I'm surprised Ratchet just let you leave..."

Optimus frowned slightly, nodding in agreement. She gently took his hand and smiled.

"You worried me..." she said softly. Optimus smiled.

"I worried myself too..."

Alexis looked back over to the door when someone silver walked in and tensed when she realized it was Sideswipe. Optimus instantly noticed the tense, frowning when he saw Sideswipe smirk slightly at Alexis. She pushed her cube away and sighed. Sideswipe walked over.

"Is there something we can help you with Sideswipe?" Optimus asked, sitting up to address the silver melee fighter.

"Nope. Just thought I'd come talk to our not so little Princess," Sideswipe replied. Alexis glared. Optimus' optics narrowed, instantly knowing why Alexis was acting the way she had been.

"Would you care to repeat that, Sideswipe? Or must I haul you to Prowl for indecent contexts of speech?" Optimus said, on the verge of glaring himself.

"No no, it's fine sir. You don't need to do that," Sideswipe said and took a single step back. His optics went to the full Energon cube in front of Alexis. Optimus stood, placing a hand on Alexis' shoulder.

"Certain? Because if I hear you make another comment with a meaning such as that, you will end up with a taste of your own medicine." He said firmly, "And the same goes for your brother, Sunstreaker."

"I was just joking!" Sideswipe yelped.

"And I do not take kindly to your 'joking'. Nor does Alexis." Optimus said darkly, "On your way, Sideswipe."

"What's goin' on with you anyways?" Sideswipe asked Alexis, well aware of the fact that he was asking to be killed. "I've never seen you gain weight so quickly before." Optimus growled, actually _growled_, at the melee fighter.

"You are asking for death, Sideswipe." Optimus said lowly, his optics narrowed.

"I'm just concerned!" Sideswipe stated.

"And I'm telling you to leave. You will be notified later."

Sideswipe left, deciding that keeping his spark intact was more important than finding out what was going on with the Prime and his sparkmate. With the absence of the melee warrior, Optimus was left in a foul mood.

"Maybe I should have let you come alone..." Alexis mumbled. Optimus shook his helm.

"No. Now I can stop them from making these comments because I know. Punishment for their comments next time will not be pleasant for them..."

"That's why I didn't tell you. They've been at it since you left," she said. "They won't stop."

"Then I'm making them stop. Today." Optimus said, slowly sitting down, "I'll need to see Chloe and Ratchet later today once Ratchet is in a better mood... I have an idea for a punishment for the Twins..." A mischievous smile spread across Optimus' faceplates as he made a mental note to see them both. Alexis groaned.

"Not you too... Chloe is already plotting their demise. I don't think they really deserve whatever you guys are going to do to them," she stated. She dipped a finger into her Energon then withdrew it, watching the liquid drip back into the cube from the end of her nail.

"They do." Optimus said, "And they've both been getting out of hand lately so a punishment is needed."

"So you're going to torture them through getting Chloe and Ratchet to assist you because they've been their normal obnoxious selves and been rude?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Optimus..." Alexis groaned. She sighed and shook her head. "Just leave them alone... They're just immature and don't understand yet."

"I'm still going to give them a punishment for their insults that will scar them for life."

"I don't think you should. If they just knew they wouldn't have said anything."

"I know, but once we've told them, a punishment will be put in place if they insult you again."

"And they won't. They may tease me for a day or two afterwards, but it won't last."

"Then the punishment will be longer-lasting so both will understand."

"You really don't have to punish them," Alexis said with a sigh. She continued to play with her Energon absently. Optimus shook his helm, not backing down from his words. Alexis just gave up, accepting that Optimus wouldn't give in. "If you're finished we can head to our quarters."

"I am... Shall we go?" Optimus said, standing again. Alexis nodded and stood. "Come on then..." Optimus said, offering his arm and taking his still-full Cube. She picked hers up reluctantly before taking his arm. She smiled at him as they started back to their shared quarters.


	17. Black Charade Is Back

Chloe had retreated early to her quarters that night, giving the normal excuse to get out of a lecture from an Autobot. Now, she was curled up among the mess of blankets and covers on her and Jazz's berth, alone, as she fought her nightmares. But this wasn't any nightmare that haunted her. Lightning cracked across her vision, blinding her in her own dreams as she ran. She was trying to escape the darkness trying to devour and control her mind.

She turned in her sleep onto her side, her optics flickering beneath her eyelids as she tried to escape the cold dark claws in her nightmare. But she wasn't fast enough. The black metal claws closed around her, holding her in place as she struggled against them, all efforts futile.

"Let me go!" She screamed at the monster, but it didn't relent, not for a second.

**"No... I wAnT tO cOmE pLaY…"** said the melodic voice, sending a cold chill into Chloe's bones.

"No!" Chloe yelled, her mind being subdued and put under lock and key as Black Charade infected her mind, controlling her body once more but this time without the crude metal. Her optics snapped open and were no longer the orb-blue they used to be. Now they were ebony black with small blue rings in them near the centre, a sign that Black Charade was in control.

Chloe's subconscious mind fought hard against the chains it was under, trying to regain its original control, but failing. Black Charade was too powerful at this precise moment in time, and was already proceeding to cause destruction around the NEST base. Chloe's body was but a shell for Black Charade to control. Using it to her advantage, she sat up, looking at her surroundings with little interest before standing and moving slowly out of the room.

Her black optics didn't even need to readjust to the dim lighting of the base as she left her quarters, walking around barefoot as Black Charade looked for havoc to create. Chloe crept along the silent halls of the base, her feet making barely any noise as she went.

**'No DoUbT tHeY'lL aLl Be In ThE ReC rOoM...'** She thought, a sick grin plastering her face as she turned the corner into the Rec Room, quickly hiding the grin as she entered. Majority of the Autobots were gathered, Jazz among them, as they chatted and refueled. They were oblivious to Chloe's presence.

The teen quietly wandered over to the couch, still in her pyjamas, and stopped to survey the scene around her. Jazz was the closest to her, along with Prime and Ratchet. If she moved now, no doubt she'd be locked away again.

Optimus was deep in conversation with Ratchet and Jazz, the saboteur only pretending to be interested as he cast a quick glance over his shoulder, bored. It was at that point that Jazz noticed Chloe, smiling slightly at his sparkmate. But Chloe's face remained blank, pardoned of all emotions. It earned a frown from Jazz and he excused himself from the conversation to see what was up with Chloe.

"I'm fine..." She said in a monotonous tone, not looking at her bondmate for a second.

"Doesn't look that way. You sure you're okay?" he questioned gently.

"Fine." She said, her tone sharpening a bit as Chloe's real mind was released from Charade's grip. Her optics returned to their normal orb-blue as she sank down onto the couch, shaking. Jazz's concern grew and he activated his holoform, wrapping his arms around Chloe. "J... Jazz...?" Chloe said, confusion and fright in her voice, "H... How d... did I get h... here...?"

"Ya walked here..." he replied.

"N.. No I d... didn't..." Chloe said shakily, looking at Jazz with wide tainted-black optics.

"You don't remember, but you did."

"I... I... was asleep..." Chloe said uncertainly, "... then I was here..." Jazz's expression faded to neutral as he realized what had happened. He didn't respond. "Jazz...?" Chloe said, shivering slightly, "What happened?"

"I don't think ya did anything..." he said. "Just walked in here and snapped outta it."

Chloe nodded.

"Right... B... But I still don't understand..."

"I don't either, Cazz..."

Chloe nodded again, yawning.

"I'm gonna go back to bed when you do Jazz... I don't trust myself..."

"Let's go now then. You're tired..." Jazz said. Chloe gave a slow nod, almost hating the idea of going back to her quarters, even with Jazz beside her. "Come on. It'll be okay."

"I... I hope so..." Chloe said, slowly and shakily standing. Jazz deactivated his holoform and offered Chloe his hand; the girl happily climbing on and settling down against his slightly curled claws. He headed back to their quarters, keeping Chloe close to his spark. Chloe's ear was pressed against the cool metal of his chest, her own chest rising and falling slowly as she listened to his sparkbeat. He chuckled softly.

"You feelin' okay?"

"Mm... think so..." Chloe half-mumbled, content to stay there and listen forever. Jazz shook his helm and entered their quarters with a faint smile present on his faceplates. Chloe was slowly falling asleep in his hand, her optics slowly sliding shut as she tried to stay awake, not wanting to fall to the darkness' grip again. She was gently layed down on their berth before Jazz's holoform joined her.

"Go ahead and sleep Cazz... I'll be right beside you," he said.

"Mmm... Don't wanna..." Chloe said tiredly, already giving in. Jazz chuckled again.

"Sleep..."

Chloe smiled tiredly, slowly nodding as she fell into her dreams once again.

* * *

A few days passed without another occurrence of Black Charade's control. Jazz stayed quiet about what he'd seen, while Chloe was on edge, nervous about being alone in case Black Charade reared up again. When Jazz was busy, Chloe visited Alexis instead, since the Xyleon was usually alone in her quarters.

"You feelin' any better Alexis?" Chloe asked gently, curling up against a stack of papers. She received only a sound from Alexis who was curled up on her berth, practically hidden from sight under the blankets. "Alexis...?"

"No," Alexis replied. "I'm not..."

"What's wrong?"

"Life..." she sighed and sat up slowly to avoid getting a headache. She was trembling and very weak, running on almost no energy was beginning to take its toll on her. And she'd avoided telling Optimus so far. "Something wrong Chloe?" The girl paused, noticing the changes that had appeared on her friend rather drastically.

"You just... you look really ill..."

"Not what I was asking…" Alexis said. "I meant is something wrong with you or Jazz..."

"Uh... K... Kinda..." Came the quiet response, the Brit not wishing to neither worry her friend nor give away the blackouts that had happened.

"'Kinda'? Chloe, what happened?"

"J... J... Just... Well.. A while ago, I blacked out suddenly... And when I came to, I was in the Rec Room stood up by the couch... I don't understand it..." Chloe said quietly, not looking at Alexis.

"Oh... Are you okay?" Alexis asked in concern instantly. Chloe nodded slightly.

"I... think so... But I don't like it..."

"I can see why... Maybe you should see Ratchet..."

Chloe looked up in near panic.

"No! Not Ratchet!" She all but half-shouted at her friend. Alexis jumped badly at the sudden shout.

"Alright..."

"S... Sorry... Just... not Ratchet..."

"I know the feeling... I won't force you..."

Chloe nodded slowly, giving a slight sigh of relief. They lapsed into a silence. Alexis looked over at Chloe and noticed that she was acting odd.

"Chloe...?"

"F... F... Fine..." She slowly replied, her speech slowed down and distorted. In her mind she was waging another war with Black Charade's consciousness, fighting against its tainted control with all her might and yet failing. Alexis frowned and went to comm her sparkmate, scared for Chloe. The child was merely shaking as Alexis did so; her optics reverting to black with blue rings as Black Charade successfully took over again.

**'TiMe To PlAy...'** Black Charade thought as she took complete control and made the child stand. Alexis watched in concern and growing fear.

"I'm fine Alexis... really..."

"Are you?"

Chloe nodded, or rather, Black Charade did, and walked to the edge of the desk.

"What are you doing?" Alexis questioned.

"Hmm...? Oh... Nothing..." Chloe replied innocently, an undertone of malice in her voice. Alexis shifted further away from Chloe.

"I don't believe you at all," she said.

"Why...?" Chloe asked, sitting on the edge of the desk comfortably, her legs overhanging.

"Your actions..."

"I'm **fInE...**" Chloe said, her voice switching to Black Charade's for a fraction of a second before normalising. Alexis' optics widened slightly, catching the slip. Chloe coughed slightly.

"Fine... Just fine..."

"You are not," Alexis said. She glared. "Release her Black Charade." A sick grin plastered itself onto Chloe's face again as she laughed softly.

"So you figured it out... Clever girl..." Black Charade said in Chloe's voice.

"Release her," Alexis snapped. "Black Charade, this isn't some sick joke. Let her go."

"Why?" She said, mimicking Chloe's childish tone as often used when Chloe was curious.

"Please. Just release her. You cause havoc and fear, something we don't need here," Alexis said, a very slight waver in her voice at the personality trait Black Charade was copying from her friend.

"Mmm... Why?" She said again, keeping the childish tone in her voice, "its fun to cause havoc and fear amongst you all..."

"It's cruel. We have enough to deal with without you adding to it! Besides, you harm Chloe. Just... stop."

"How do I harm her? Her mind is safely locked up..." Black Charade said innocently, a sweet smile taking the place of the insane, sick grin.

"Just let her go!" Alexis shouted, having had enough of Black Charade.

"Aw..." Black Charade whined, but not giving up the child's mind at all. Alexis gave up. Her vision was starting to blur, and she was feeling disoriented.

"I hate you..." she hissed at Black Charade.

"Love you too~" She sang in a childish manner, grinning as she picked up on Alexis' state.

"Go away Black Charade. You don't belong here."

As if Alexis had spoken the magic words, Black Charade's hold over Chloe was relinquished and the girl's optics faded back to blue. Alexis sighed, unsure of whether or not to trust Chloe, and looked away.

"A... Alexis...?" Chloe said finally, rubbing her optics as she looked at her friend. Alexis' optics flickered off and she closed them.

"Mhm?"

"I... I'm sorry... I did it again..."

"Mhm," Alexis layed down again. "She's back..." Chloe winced, moving away from the edge of the desk again. "She's taking control again..."

"I.. I'm sorry..."

"Not your fault... Don't apologize..."

"I just... I don't mean for it to happen..."

"I know," Alexis said. She sighed. "She will always be a threat when it comes to you. It looks like you can never get away from her..." Chloe nodded slowly, curling up against a stack of paper again. "Are you alright?"

"I... I think so..."

Whatever Alexis had planned to say was lost as the door to her quarters opened. She got to her feet and sighed as Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz entered the room. Chloe's head snapped up, fright obvious in her blue optics as she back away behind a stack of datapads.

"Please don't let them get me..."

Alexis was the only one close enough to hear. She had already planned on keeping Chloe hidden.

"Hello mechs, something I can do for you?" she asked kindly.

"We just need a little word with Chloe... Nothing major..." Ratchet stated calmly.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

"Really? Because we received information that she'd be in here..." Ratchet replied, his hands on his hips in a very feminine way.

"Then your information's incorrect. She's not here," Alexis said.

"Of course..." Ratchet said, not believing the carrying Xyleon for a second. She rolled her optics in annoyance.

"She's not."

Ratchet sighed.

"We just need to talk to her..."

"Why don't you believe me Ratchet?"

"Because this is urgent that we talk to her, Alexis." Prime spoke up finally. She only glanced at him.

"What about?"

"Black Charade." Jazz said, knowing the other three wouldn't say.

Alexis stiffened.

"Have you found something?" she asked.

"Ratch' reckons he has, but he ain't so sure…" Ironhide said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. So we jus' wanna talk to her..."

Alexis fell silent, feeling weary and torn, unsure of whether or not to reveal Chloe. Her exhausted processor was having trouble sorting through the facts to make the right choice. She looked between the Autobots with dimmed optics before she leaned against the berth beside her slightly, statis creeping up on her mind like a hunter stalking its prey.

"No..." she whispered. Her optics flashed red, startling the Autobots in the room before she dropped to her knees. She was trembling and a grey hue had entered her skin. Optimus was the only one who was mech enough to approach, slowly kneeling and helping Alexis to stand.

"Take it easy, Alexis..." he almost pleaded, his aqua-blue optics full of concern. She looked up at him, suddenly terrified.

"I-I thought..." she started to say but trailed off when words failed her.

"What? Thought what?" He said gently, staying close to his bondmate. She couldn't finish for statis lock took hold and she fell unconscious. Optimus swiftly caught her in his arms, carefully and gently laying her back down on the berth.

"Cazz, come out..." Jazz pleaded.

"No..."

"Please… don't make us find you…"

~I don't wanna come out... You'll just hurt me... ~

~I'd never hurt you Cazz!~

~They will!~

~They just wanna help ya...~

"No they don't!" Chloe shouted aloud, finally giving away her hiding place as well as startling the mechs in the room. Ironhide moved forward, snatching Chloe off where she was hidden and knocking one of Alexis' datapads off the desk. The screen shattered upon hitting the ground but he ignored it.

"Are you insane?!" Ratchet yelled at Ironhide.

"Nope! I just wanna get this sorted already!" Ironhide shouted back. A scream was drawn from the teenager at suddenly being snatched up into cold black metal hands as her optics flashed a dangerous red and black as a loophole was opened in her mind that was just enough to allow Black Charade through.

Ratchet growled in anger and frustration, aware of the fact Black Charade would likely make an appearance because of the brute's lack of patience. Ironhide growled back, almost tightening his grip around the Briton as his anger increased.

"E-easy!" Jazz put in, his frightened optics on his bondmate. "Don't hurt her..."

Ironhide forced himself to calm down, loosening his grip as he did so. Chloe fell limp in his hands, panting as Black Charade started her relentless torture again with snippets and sharp jagged slices of past memories.

"Get her to Medbay," Ratchet ordered, his voice tainted with anger at Ironhide. He then turned to Optimus and that anger slipped out of his tone. "You should probably bring Alexis there as well Prime."

Ironhide was escorted to Medbay by Jazz, his visor flashing in concern for his bondmate. Optimus nodded and carefully picked Alexis up again bridal style.

"Why am I always surrounded by idiots that think violence is the answer to everything?" Ratchet wondered aloud. He vented a sigh and waited for his leader. Optimus soon joined the medic as they headed to Medbay together, Ratchet dreading the kind of scene they could possibly be met with once there.

"I thought that would have worked," the medic mumbled softly as they walked, glancing over at Alexis very briefly. He frowned. "It should have..."

"What would've?"

Ratchet jumped having completely forgotten his friend's presence while lost in his thoughts.

"What would have worked?" Optimus repeated.

"'Should have'," Ratchet corrected. "Alexis was missing a personality chip. Returning it to her processor should have reversed the effects of whatever Megatron did to her. Unfortunately, it seems I was wrong. It didn't work."

"Oh... Wonderful..." Optimus said wearily.

"There may be a positive to this, Prime... Though I don't know if it bodes well for your sparkmate..." Ratchet stated.

"Double wonderful…"

"What if... Megatron had tried again with Black Charade?"

"... What?"

Ratchet pulled Optimus to a stop.

"What if Megatron tried to recreate Black Charade? Possibly even perfecting it. And he used the program on Alexis," he said. Optimus stared at the CMO. "What? It's possible, and nothing I've found disproves the theory."

"Oh joy."

"This may be a good thing!" Ratchet stated, something like excitement slipping into his voice.

"How could this be a good thing?!"

Ratchet winced.

"Has Alexis been refueling regularly?" he asked on a different but related topic.

"..." Optimus fell silent, for he hadn't been checking if Alexis _had_ been refueling at all recently. It made Ratchet sigh in frustration.

"You don't know, do you?"

"... No"

"You're supposed to Prime," Ratchet said as if he was scolding a youngling. "The most recent time we've seen anything related to the violent personality she had from Megatron's tampering was right before she collapsed. If I'm right, and I know I am, the only reason it showed through was because she'd run out of energy and whatever was suppressing the program failed. This could unlock how to remove the threat of Black Charade altogether."

Optimus gave a slow nod.

"Now do you see why this could be a good thing?"

Optimus gave another nod. Finally Ratchet nodded himself, and started to walk again.

Within moments the two reached Medbay and Ratchet was hesitant to open the door, afraid his clean work area would be destroyed. Optimus couldn't hear any arguing, or in fact any talking for that matter, from within Medbay. They exchanged a glance before Ratchet finally opened the door, stepping inside. Optimus followed soon after, careful of Alexis' limp form in his arms.

"Where are they?" Ratchet questioned in a deadly quiet voice.

Optimus shook his head. "I don't know Ratchet..."

"Put her down Prime, and come help me find those slaggin' idiots."

Optimus nodded and complied setting the Xyleon down on the berth very carefully before stepping away and going with Ratchet to look for their missing friends.

* * *

Chloe kept on running, her pace never slowing for a second despite her stamina running out rapidly. On their way to Medbay, Jazz had forced Ironhide to let his bondmate go but had ended up getting a bit of out of hand. While Jazz had successfully gotten Ironhide to let Chloe go, Black Charade had already taken control and she had sped off as soon as she dropped to the floor.

Now Chloe was speeding past numerous soldiers and Autobots, never running into anyone as she ran. Jazz and Ironhide were to catch up without crushing the soldiers or flattening the Autobots. So far they hadn't had any luck in catching up to her but they weren't giving up.

Chloe rounded another corner and ran into one of the government officials, Director Charlotte Mearing. Director Mearing had only recently arrived to take over the role Galloway had been forced out of by the Autobots and soldiers. Chloe half screamed as she and Mearing were sent crashing to the ground, both of them startled beyond belief. Chloe however didn't falter for a second, getting up and running off again until one of Mearing's 'bodyguards' caught her.

"Let me go!"

"No way you're gettin' away again!" Ironhide shouted as he slowed to a walk. He went to pick her up but Jazz shoved him aside, gently taking Chloe into one of his hands. Chloe freaked out instantly, struggling against Jazz's grip as she wasn't in the right mindset at all. Mearing finally climbed back to her feet, stumbling slightly on her high heels, and glared at the Autobots.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded in anger. Chloe was screaming curses at Jazz, Ironhide and Director Mearing as she fought her way out of Jazz's grip and fell back to the floor, her blue optics wide as an owl's eyes as she backed away from them all. Insanity was slowly creeping up on her again.

"Chloe please... calm down," Jazz pleaded weakly, knowing his attempts were futile at best. Chloe's newly-repaired vocaliser gave a sickening crack as it shut off, its insides melted and abused at all her screaming, and cut her of suddenly until all she was left doing was mouthing the curses silently. Jazz could only wince in sympathy.

Mearing was looking back and forth, clearly unimpressed, between the two bondmates as Chloe slowly calmed down and tried to reboot her vocaliser. Chloe finally calmed down, her vocaliser rebooting, as Mearing started to assert her power.

"I want to see whoever the heck is in charge of this dysfunctional team right now!" she demanded, glaring back and forth between everyone present. Chloe glared.

"And what gives you the right to come barging in here like you own the fraggin' place?" she replied, her attitude coming out to play despite the raw sounding cracks and static of her vocaliser.

"Chloe, stand down," a new voice broke in. They all turned to face Optimus as he and Ratchet walked up.

"I will not! _She_ is not in charge! You are Prime!" Chloe said, her vocaliser straining to keep up, missing out some parts of her words as it was put to yet more abuse. Optimus sighed.

"What is the problem here, Director?" he asked.

"This... highly dysfunctional teen has just come crashing into me while two of your team have been chasing her down. Clearly you aren't running a tight enough ship!" Mearing said, dusting herself down in anger.

"Excuse me?! Who the heck gives you the right to speak like that to Prime?!" Chloe said again, coughing up small spatters of Energon violently as her vocaliser protested to the abuse.

"Chloe stop..." Jazz said gently.

"The situation concerning Chloe is one I will look into. A warning, Director, would be to watch where you're walking. That I cannot help you with," Optimus stated. Mearing merely growled.

"I'm sorry Prime, but perhaps you ought to keep better track of where your... allies... are running amuck... After all, it would be a shame if I were to have to close you down. And to answer your question with a question, child, who gave _you_ the right to be here?" Mearing retorted.

"How about Prime and Jazz when they saved my aft from the Cons who probably wouldn't hesitate to kill you upon sight like I know I probably would?" Chloe said, giving Mearing a_ lot_ of attitude. Jazz carefully snatched Chloe up off the ground, heading to Medbay to keep her from getting in worse trouble.

"I was dealing with another issue that required my immediate attention," Optimus replied. Chloe yelped and instantly clung to Jazz's claws, shaking at the sudden movement. Mearing nodded, if in disapproval at the Prime's answer.

"I can't be in all places at once. I need to get back to what I was doing before this," Optimus said as he watched Ratchet leave. Mearing glowered before demanding to see Major Lennox. Optimus vented tiredly and turned, leaving the soldiers. In a minute or two, Lennox arrived to speak to Mearing.

"So you're allegedly in charge of this run-down, highly useless team?"

"They're not 'run-down' or 'useless', but yes, I'm in charge of human division," Lennox replied.

"Ah, at least there may be _someone_ who is at least a little bit sane... Now, Agent Lennox, I want a word in private." Mearing said, her eyes narrowed slightly.

Lennox nodded, trying his level best to stay professional.

"Yes ma'am."

Mearing gestured for Lennox to lead the way to his office, her assistant following swiftly behind.

* * *

Optimus reached Medbay in time to see Ratchet start up a few scans to see what could be done to help Chloe both through ridding her of Black Charade and repairing her vocaliser. Again. Chloe coughed violently again, coughing up a bit more Energon than last time onto her jeans as she held her throat. The Autobot leader moved over to his sparkmate's side, staying out of the situation with Chloe for the time being.

"Hold still," Ratchet said once Chloe stopped coughing. Chloe managed to hold still for long enough before another coughing fit took over.

"R-Ratch... W-what's she d-doing?" Chloe said, referring to Black Charade. Ratchet frowned.

"Destroying your vocaliser by the look of it..." he said. He glanced over at Optimus and spoke to the Prime without explaining the situation to Chloe or Jazz. "I think we have no choice but to try to shut down the program by using whatever is stopping it in Alexis."

"Oh great... I feel so much safer already..." Chloe wheezed sarcastically, entering another coughing fit that was enough to make her convulse. Optimus' helm snapped up at the mention of Alexis.

"And have you worked out what it is that is doing this to Alexis?"

"I haven't gotten the chance to look. But it'll mean going into her head, Prime. I don't want to scare her..." Ratchet said, ignoring Chloe's sarcasm for the moment. He administered a dose of painkillers to help Chloe.

"Ow! Needles! Ratchet! Warning first!" Chloe yelped, rubbing her neck where he had jabbed the needle. Optimus nodded in understanding for what the medic had said. Ratchet just huffed and moved over to Alexis' side, having only had time to inject Energon into her bloodstream to try to bring her online before Optimus had arrived.

"The problem is while it will be beyond useful for Chloe, it could damage Alexis," he warned Optimus. Prime nodded again.

"Just do it Ratchet, I'm sure you can fix her afterwards with ease..." Optimus said reluctantly.

"I hope," Ratchet mumbled. He unraveled a cable from his wrist and carefully plugged in a port at the back of Alexis' head, all the while watching Optimus out of the corner of his optics. Files and data filled his vision, temporarily distracting him from the world around him. Optimus could only look on in worry, and almost fear, as he watched Ratchet fiddle around inside Alexis' head.

The medic's expression shifted from unease to pain for a moment as firewalls were thrown into place to keep him out. Even as he pressed through, she resisted. He came across her memories. He instantly wished he hadn't, for he got to see exactly what the Decepticons did to her. It was horrific. Suddenly he could she why she had been so afraid of him.

Optimus didn't dare touch the Medic or his bondmate, for he was afraid that simply by doing that it could bring harm to either one of them. All he could do was watch on as Ratchet tried to get the invaluable information.

Soon Alexis' optics flashed online and Ratchet pulled away, putting the cable away with a horrified expression.

"I have it..." he said. Optimus jumped slightly and nodded.

"Thank you..." he said as he moved back beside his bondmate. Ratchet nodded, casting a look at the badly frightened Xyleon before heading over to Chloe. Optimus instantly felt Alexis' fear over their bond and winced, trying to combat it and calm her down.

Chloe looked up at Ratchet with wide optics, one ringed with red while the other was pitch black and offline. A sign Black Charade was still wreaking havoc on her systems. Ratchet grabbed a sedative and spent a good ten minutes chasing Chloe around the Autobot berth trying to apply it to her, almost slamming his hand down and knocking her over at one point, until she finally gave up and flopped over panting. Ratchet quickly seized the opportunity and injected the exhausted girl with the sedative, earning a mewl of pain before she fell unconscious safely. Ratchet carefully moved Chloe up to where the numerous bits of equipment were set up.

As Ratchet helped their friend, Optimus was left trying to help Alexis calm down from the invasion. It had torn up every block her mind had put into place to protect her and allow her to recover, making her relive every moment of being captured. Her optics were shuttered and she clung helplessly to her sparkmate, feeling so very sick as a result of her memories.

"It'll be ok Alexis... I promise... They won't harm you again..." Optimus comforted her, or rather, tried to. She just whined, burying her face in his armour. Optimus could only stand there and continue attempting to comfort Alexis.

"W-why would they do that...?" she asked suddenly.

"Do what, Alexis?"

"Everything they did..." she looked up at Optimus.

"I don't know why..."

"Why is he so... cruel? Megatron, that is..."

"I really don't know Alexis..."

"I love you," she said, successfully changing the topic. Though with how sudden it was it shed some light on how scattered her thoughts were. Optimus blinked and frowned, no longer blaming this on the mood swings caused by carrying their sparkling. She slowly released him, finally feeling calm enough to not be practically attached to him.

"You alright now?" Optimus said gently to Alexis, studying her face for the varying emotions that could pop up. She shrugged, a neutral expression crossing her face.

"I guess so," she replied.

"Good..." Optimus said uncertainly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No no..."

Alexis frowned, nodding all the same.

"Okay... If you say so..."

Optimus nodded, his processor thinking about what Alexis could have gone through while she was with the Decepticons.

"If something's wrong, please tell me," she said gently.

"I will, Alexis, don't worry..." Optimus said, looking Alexis straight in the optics and smiling slightly. She suddenly hugged him, nodding.

"Alright..."

Optimus jumped slightly at the random hug, smiling and hugging her back.

"Love you Optimus," she said again. She blinked when Ratchet approached before darting to stand behind Optimus so he was between her and Ratchet. Optimus blinked again, his processor just barely functioning, and tried to comfort Alexis.

"Yes Ratchet?"

"Thought I should let you know it worked," Ratchet said, glancing at Alexis. He frowned but stayed focused on Optimus. Prime nodded.

"Successfully, I take it?"

"Yes," Ratchet simply replied. Optimus nodded again.

"And may I ask how you're sure of this? Or if it's permanent?"

"I found the Black Charade program in Alexis' processor and found it matched Chloe's version of it. It's been erased now from Chloe's. Although now I'm left wondering if I really did damage Alexis accidentally..."

"You better not have."

Ratchet winced.

"Have there been any changes?" he asked carefully, watching the carrying Xyleon.

"Only random changes in her personality and the topic we're talking about..." Optimus said carefully. Ratchet nodded, gaining a sheepish expression.

"Well... That proves that I have... Before you worry, it won't affect your sparkling whatsoever... Just your sparkmate."

Optimus' expression darkened.

"Can it be... reversed?"

"If there's one useful thing about a Xyleon, it's their ability to recover from just about everything. It should wear off in a few days... Until then, I suggest _actually_ keeping an optic on her," Ratchet replied.

"Right..."

"I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to change anything. It was just hard to get through everything she set up to protect herself from herself," Ratchet explained vaguely. Optimus nodded.

"I understand..."

"I would suggest talking to her, later of course once this settles down, about what she went through."

"Of course..."

Optimus was suddenly prodded from behind by a set of claws gently digging into his sides. He turned and faced Alexis.

"Yes?"

He didn't receive a reply. Instead he was pulled into a kiss. All Ratchet could do was walk away, a smirk present on his faceplates.


End file.
